Hard Work Pays Off Sometimes
by cxenon
Summary: The Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto, just as always... but for some unexplained reason gets destroyed. Perhaps Naruto is fated to live a normal life? Not so... not when everyone still thinks he's a demon, not when people's fear of the unknown motivates them to commit irrational actions. Interwoven plans and dark forces push ninja and samurai alike to the brink of destruction; R
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**AN: A new Naruto fanfic! In this Naruto universe, Kyuubi attacks Konoha... Kyuubi gets trapped by Yondaime... Kyuubi gets sealed in Naruto... Except the Kyuubi gets destroyed during the process of sealing somehow and Naruto is just a normal boy, except he is an orphan and everyone still pretty much hates him. This is basically a GOD Naruto fic, but I also wish to convey certain sentiments I hold for the story.  
**

**Naruto has always been more of an emotional story, and taking away the attempts at comedy and inserting a darker take on the world seemed interesting to me.  
**

**Enough philosophizing, see you after the jump!**

* * *

Perhaps the most painful thing in the world to experience is loneliness. The idea that one is alone, with no one to care whether you live or die, is more frightening than facing the most fearsome adversary in combat. The feeling of loneliness, of forced isolation, eats away at a person's core, warping his way of thinking in the most fundamental of ways. Yes, to be alone, with nothing to call your own, with no one to call your friend, is a veritable nightmare...

Naruto trudged home through the snow, shivering and alone in the face of the elements. _I'm alone. always alone..._

His feet were numb... heck every fibre in his body was numb to the core, and he had lost all sense of feeling. He had nowhere to go, no one to take care of him. He was but a child, but yet none spared him even a look of pity. It was always those eyes filled with anger and fear, but perhaps more fear than anger. He never knew why... he thought it might be because of his strange blue eyes, or perhaps his unique blond hair only the Yamanaka clan shared. Then again you never saw the Yamanaka's being thrown hostile glares.

Naruto could feel the cold taking a toll on his body, but he paid it no heed. His face was a mask of determination, and he had every intention to survive. He was no stranger to abuse, something the villagers doled out to him in large amounts, but seeing those faces contorted in rage at his existence... he wanted to spite them by surviving no matter what. He wanted to live and become the strongest in the world.

For all his iron-willed determination, Naruto's body could no longer endure the elements. just a week before he had been kicked out of the orphanage for no reason whatsoever, and he hardly ate anything since then. His thin body was experiencing the debilitating effects of starvation, and though he willed with all his might to continue moving through the forest, his body did not respond. Even collapsing, he did not give up. His determination was all he had anyway; giving that up would be quite dumb. Lying face-first in the snow, Naruto raised his chin above the ground and looked at his surroundings. The snow blinded him, although his body had lost so much feeling that he no longer felt the sting of cold.

Scanning the surroundings with drooping eyes, he caught sight of a small hole under a tree not two meters from him. The hole was small, but the equally small, malnourished body of the child could very well fit inside. 'If my body can't fit, I'm dead anyway' Naruto mused. Dragging himself toward the hole by using his chin, Naruto mustered his last reserves of strength. Just as he curled himself into a ball and fitted himself snugly into the hole, he lost consciousness, and finally despairing, Naruto knew he would never wake again.

**AN: This is only a prologue, so chapters do get longer later!**


	2. Chapter 2 Soar in the Sky

**AN: Some changes in this universe to take note of. First, the Hokage, or strongest ninja, actually goes on missions and kills dudes. I find it hard to believe somebody so obviously strong would actually stay away from the front lines. These are ninja, not exactly military soldiers, and in ancient Japan even the revered Ninjutsu Grandmasters had to go on assassination missions and the like. Second, the samurai are not going to be pussies like in canon. The Samurai of the old days where warriors and rulers, and these where the real "military soldiers". Whereas the ninja were looked down upon, the Samurai were worshiped. The leader of the entire Japan was also a Samurai, called the Shogun. I'm going to try to incorporate these elements into my story, of course I am still going to keep the fantastical elements such as chakra and jutsus that the story is based upon.**

**See you after the jump!**

* * *

A soft scraping sound could be heard, waking the blond boy. For some reason, he felt really warm, as if he was alive.

Wait... _he was alive_. He had no way to prove that, but he sure _felt_ alive. He felt weak, as though he was on the verge of death, but he was alive. he opened his eyes, using his hand to grope around in the darkness. He came into contact with some sort of furry object... to his surprise, the furry objects _moved_. He was startled, if a little scared. His starved mind could only remember the whiteness of the snow and the cool feeling of death. Deducing the furry objects must indeed be animals, he tried to stand up, only to realize he was in some sort of small hole. The body heat of the many small furry animals had been the source of warmth that had brought him back from death's door, and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips: the Death God would not claim him today.

Naruto peered out of the hole into the blackness of the night. The winter night was cold and dead, and offered little respite to Naruto; He wondered if he was saved from death in the cold to death by starvation. He could hardly see anything, but he seemed to have earned the trust of the small furry animals. In a primal sense, he might have scared the small animals, but he had not done anything to hurt them, and so they did not scurry of into the night. Realizing he had stumbled on a food source, he did the only thing he could do to ensure his survival.

He ate the animals, _raw_. With a strength born of desperation, the blond grabbed as many of the furry creatures as he could and smashed them to the ground. He had no idea how many he managed to get, but he kept on grabbing and smashing, until the frantic movements of the animals stilled. Raising the animal carcasses to his mouth, he bit down, relishing the warmth of the blood and sating his hunger. He had no idea what he was eating: it was too dark to see. He simply bit down and chewed, swallowing fur, raw meat and bone.

His debilitating hunger sated for the moment, Naruto sank to the ground, wiping the warm blood over his face, simultaneously falling into a dreamless sleep.

The afternoon rays did nothing to extinguish the biting cold that permeated the air. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, summoning the strength to sit up... only to hit his head. Shaking the sleep from his eyes, Naruto crawled out of the hole and summoned his strength to stand.

The sky was clear today, with not a single hint of falling snow. The sunlight reflected off the white snow, painting a beautiful but deadly picture. Naruto shivered, feeling the coldness pierce his unprotected feet. He noticed the ground just outside the hole he had spent the night in was stained red with blood, and when he peered inside the hole again, he was treated to a scene of carnage. Rabbit corpses laid about, their skulls smashed in, some of them missing chunks of their flesh. Their once snow white fur was stained with copious amounts of blood.

'So I ate those rabbits last night eh?' Naruto thought, fighting the urge to retch. He was still hungry from his ordeal, and he knew he would need to eat more food in order to survive. 'At least until _jiji_ comes for me.'

Steeling his heart, and stomach, Naruto partook of the unsavory feast raw, ripping into the blood-stained fur with his jaws. 'I wonder why the world is like this. Those damned villagers chasing me into the woods and leaving me out in the forest. I'm lucky I didn't freeze to death. Even _jiji_ can't keep track of them. But he's the strongest in the village... I'm sure he can help.'

The nature of parents are such that they will stand by their children at all costs; most of them at least. Naruto had wondered for as long as he had been alive where his parents were, and where he could get them. Companionship was alien to him, and the only person he had ever talked to without fear was the Hokage, whom the blond affectionately termed '_jiji_'. He knew the measure of respect others gave him, and even tolerated Naruto's presence when he was around. He did not know yet why his _jiji_ did not protect him, but he knew he was Hokage, and that somehow made him the strongest. Naruto decided he would become the Hokage, then show those who treated him so badly how strong he was.

It was decided, tomorrow he would tell the Hokage to make a him a ninja. He would not accept no for an answer.

* * *

_-The Next Day-_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage and Head Ninja of Konohagakure, was feeling angry. 'Even the damned orphanage kicked him out! Who can I trust in this village dammit!' He thought the orphanage would allow Naruto to have at least some semblance of a childhood, but it was obvious he was mistaken. As the strongest ninja in the village, he was often out on extremely dangerous, but high-paying missions, and so spent most of his time out of the village. He wanted Naruto to be taken care of, but the villagers would not even try to hide their obvious distaste of the boy that harboured the Kyuubi demon. Sarutobi knew that the boy would be brainwashed and turned into a mindless weapon if he left him to the Council Elders, and the villagers would probably crucify him rather than suffer his existence. Only Sarutobi's position as Hokage kept Naruto safe (relative from what could actually happen if he were not there) and he would be damned if he let the Yondaime's son die in such a way. The Hokage was seriously contemplating burning the orphanage down and murdering certain villagers, but he knew he was at the beck and call of the Council. Being away on missions all the time was disadvantageous, and the real power in Konoha lay with the the Council. He was nothing but a figurehead. _I can't even protect my students, much less an innocent's childhood._

Clad fully in black, the old man roamed through the forest, trying to find a trace of Naruto. Mere minutes later, he sensed the boy's presence, and found him huddled under a tree, fast asleep. Looking around, he was alarmed that the area was stained with blood, but could find no injuries on Naruto. He quickly checked the seal upon Naruto's belly, making sure all was well. _Huh. If Naruto wanted, he could free the demon and kill us all. It is not right for one so young to bear such a burden. Come to think of it, ever since the Yondaime sealed the fox, I never even felt a trace of the Demon chakra..._

Shaking his head, Sarutobi picked the sleeping Naruto up, marvelling at how peaceful his face seemed. For now, he was just happy that Naruto was alive.

* * *

_-That Night-_

Night fell upon Konoha, and the sky was blanketed in black. Naruto sat on top of the Hokage's monument, marveling at how much the beauty Nature exuded contrasted with the ugliness and violence of human behaviour. The Hokage had saved him from the cold, but had told him that he would be leaving again very soon; Naruto knew better than to ask him the reason for this. Naruto had refrained from mentioning the abuse he had suffered at the hands of the villagers, noting that the Hokage seemed extremely concerned about him and so did not want to worry him unduly. Still, it was difficult to hide the fact that he was starving and was little more than a bundle of bones. After a meal of ramen, Naruto made it known to the old man that he wanted to become a ninja, but strangely did not receive an answer.

At that moment, as Naruto sat in quiet contemplation, he noticed how old and worn out the Hokage seemed. Sure, his hair was white and his face was wrinkled, but he never thought of the Hokage as frail before. But as he told the Hokage his intention of becoming a ninja over that bowl of ramen, he saw a deep sadness filling the Hokage's eyes. Not wanting to push the matter further, the blond had finished his food in silence.

Sadness seemed to fill the world. Naruto repressed the urge to scream at the stars, those twinkly lights in the sky that seemed to sparkle merrily while the world beneath drowned in sorrow and violence. Unbidden, his thoughts shifted: perhaps freedom existed somewhere in the world? Maybe he could be a star, suspended freely in the sky, given a godlike perspective to the happenings to the world. Maybe he could go to the moon, and bathe in the moonlight. Perhaps he could go to the sun instead, and live his life out with happiness. After all, since the sun let of such a bright light, wouldn't life there be as vibrant, and as full of life?

Yawning, the blond child lay down, eyes drooping sleepily. People needed to be free after all. When he became a ninja, he would soar high in the sky, and become one with the stars.

**AN: that would be it for chapter 2. Please read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Failure Before Success

**AN: I used to think over-the-top abuse would not be believable in the situation Naruto is in, but in my bid to incorporate some real-world elements into the story, I remembered anything remotely associated with demons was looked down upon with extreme prejudice. The Spanish Inquisition executed anybody even **_**accused**_** as being a witch, or consorting with a dark power, more often than not killing innocents. Even the Hokage, respected as he is, would not be able to fight against the inherent fear and superstition in the people (he is old, give the tired man a break. When we get old, we become weak). In ancient Japan, in order to ward off evil spirits or demons, they bought wards and charms, they exorcised spirits if there was any hint of bad luck, and executed those who were seen as 'demonspawn' or being related to a demon in any way. In other words, people's thinking was highly influenced by such fears, and we all know what fear does to people.**

**After the jump!**

* * *

_-3 Years Later-_

The Clans of Konohagakure were revered as the oldest and most powerful in the land. The Hidden Leaf Village employed more ninja than any other ninja village, and was one of the five great Hidden Villages of Japan.

The Clan homes were spacious and sprawling, making up more than half of the village. Winding corridors and hidden trapdoors were characteristic of these homes, testament to the paranoia so inherent to shinobi life.

The many exotic Clans of Konoha practice ancient arts passed down generation after generation, and these hidden techniques are protected jealously from the scrutiny of other clans. The Uchiha and Hyuga are the leading clans of Konoha, with powerful hereditary Bloodlines, like the Sharingan and Byakugan. Since the creation of Konoha, and the subsequent extinction of the Senju, another prestigious clan, the Uchiha and Hyuga have pursued a bitter rivalry in politics and the ninja arts.

It was into this world of clans and politics that Hinata Hyuga was born. She was the eldest daughter of Clan Head and Council Elder Hiashi Hyuga, and Clan Heiress by birth.

A pity she never seemed to exude the strength shown by her younger sister, Hanabi. In contrast, she was weak in body, always seeming slower at grasping ninja techniques, and lacked the confidence of a leader.

Weakness was never tolerated.

* * *

Her body shivered with exhaustion, her knees threatened to buckle. She had pushed herself to the limit, but it was never enough. Her father's expectations were high, too high, and she would never meet it. She stood facing her sister, barely holding her stance. Her younger sister stayed in her combat stance, eyes never straying from her opponent, hands raised to ward off any attack. Even in her exhaustion, Hinata marveled at Hanabi's perfection. She betrayed not a single hint of tiredness, contrasting with the hyperventilating mess Hinata was at the moment.

The match had barely lasted ten minutes. The Hyuga Elders were seated around the match area, their eyes judging, calculating. The lavender pupils that showed ownership of the legendary Doujutsu, the Byakugan, showed disappointment as they roamed to Hinata.

It had always been like that; the stronger sister was obviously Hanabi. They had been pitted and compared against each other ever since they were born. And always, Hinata was only fit for disappointment. This match was called by her Father, who had long loathed the weakness Inherent in Hinata. It was to decide the true inheritor of the Hyuga Clan, and the end result was never disputed.

Now, Hinata was fighting with every fibre in her body to just succeed, at least once in her life. Gathering her last reserves of strength, she launched herself at Hanabi, palms poised for chakra infused Jyuken strikes. Deftly dodging the sloppy attack, Hanabi countered, batting away her arm with an elbow strike and getting into position to end the battle.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!" Hanabi shouted, initiating her clan's signature technique.

_Two... Four... Sixteen... Thirty-two... Sixty-four... _The strikes beat down on Hinata mercilessly, closing her chakra pathways and paralyzing her body. Defeated, she slumped to the ground, unable to move a muscle.

The Elders were shocked to say the least. That a girl Hanabi's age could perform the technique so flawlessly was unheard of. She had barely seen five winters, but yet was already hailed as a clan genius.

"It is decided then. Hanabi is the victor. She has thus won the right to lead the Hyuga Clan. Hinata will be transferred to the Branch house immediately, and will be branded with the cursed seal by the end of week." Hanaoko, one of the Elders, calmly stated.

Seemingly satisfied with the outcome, the Elders filed out of the area, leaving Hinata where she lay. Last to leave was Hiashi, who lead Hanabi out of the area.

"Once again, you show your unworthiness. This marks the end for my expectations of you. From now, my only daughter is Hanabi; I wash my hands of you and your failures." Hiashi said, facial expression cold and unchanging.

Finally, Hinata was left alone and on the ground, tears streaming down her face. Once again, she had failed. Exhaustion claimed her, and she fell into a troubled sleep.

A dark figure, having witnessed the entire scene unnoticed, melted into the darkness. For a moment, his hitai-ate was revealed, on it engraved the symbol of Kumogakure, then the shadows swallowed him whole.

* * *

It had been three years since Naruto made his intentions to become a ninja known to the Hokage. Since then, every time the Hokage came back from his missions, he would teach Naruto a few more chakra exercises and test him on his skills. Overall, Naruto was... average. The Hokage would not risk sending to the Academy with the Clan children; he knew he could not go against the Clan Elders wishes.

Naruto's chakra control was dismal, his taijutsu poor, and had absolutely no aptitude for genjutsu. The only thing he seemed to passed in was ninjutsu, as he had already mastered somewhat the Bunshin, Kawamiri and Henge jutsus. The only thing that Naruto had was his immense chakra reserves and stamina. Sarutobi knew in his heart Naruto could not possibly become a good shinobi, but he kept this in his heart. Naruto's dream was all he had, and it would be far too cruel to take that away.

The past years had taken a heavy toll on Hiruzen Sarutobi. He could no longer keep up with the mission schedule, often returning to Konoha battered and close to death. He knew the Council were eying him, waiting for him to give up being Hokage, waiting for him to give in to his weakness. In that respect the Council resembled power-hungry vultures. There was talk amongst them of who would emerge as the new Hokage. To Sarutobi's knowledge, three factions had emerged in the Council. Former candidate for Third Hokage Danzo Himura, Clan Head Hiashi Hyuga and perhaps the worse and most power-hungry of all Clan Head Fugaku Uchiha. A deep distrust between the shinobi had formed due to the factionalism, and Sarutobi feared the unity of Konoha was threatened.

Unity. That was the core principle of the Will of Fire. To trust your comrades implicitly, even to the point of death. The power struggle occurring at the top of Konoha's hierarchy was shaking the foundations of the village; already, political relations with the other Hidden Villages was deteriorating. 'If this devolves into a full-out civil war, Konoha will definitely be destroyed by our enemies.' Sarutobi thought. 'In the unforgiving world of the shinobi, weakness is unforgivable. Division among Konoha's ranks would no doubt attract hordes of enemies to our gates. Even the Shogun would see this as an opportunity to get rid of us.'

Shaking his head to clear his mind of such grim thoughts, the Third Hokage made his way to Naruto's apartment. He had allowed the blond child to make an abandoned building on the outskirts of the village his home, and had secured the perimeter with seals to guarantee Naruto's safety; this way, he was allowed some peace of mind when he left on his missions. Today, he had an appointment with the blond, and it would not do if he were late.

* * *

"Damn it! I just can't get this jutsu right!" sighed an exasperated Naruto. The Hokage had been out of town for a month now, and the blond was getting bored of training. He had snuck into the Uchiha Clan compound to pull off some pranks, and hopefully steal a meal or two - luckily for him, he managed to steal something far better than a free meal. As he was sneaking through one of the Uchiha houses, he found a clan scroll lying about. To his delight, it contained their famous Goukakyo no Jutsu (Great Fireball Jutsu)! In his excitement, however, he became sloppy, and so was discovered by the Uchiha sentinels. They were unable to identify him due to him utilizing his Henge no Jutsu, but still went out of their way to kill him, firing jutsus left and right, and destroying much of their own property, while failing to even injure him completely. 'Fools... serves them right' Naruto chuckled.

But now, he was at an impasse. No matter how hard he tried, he could not conjure up anything more than a wisp of smoke. He was sure he had memorized the hand seals perfectly, but it was his damned chakra control getting in the way again. For the past day and a half, he had been running himself to the ground with his training, never pausing to eat or sleep, and it was taking a toll on his body. He was now feeling an emotion he rarely felt: _anger_.

Sure, he felt frustrated often enough. Sometimes, when he would partake in his contemplative bouts he would feel sadness. But he rarely felt anger, even toward the villagers who abused him, or Clan shinobi that tried to separate his head from his body. After all, he had been shunned his entire life, so such actions did little to irk him. In fact, he felt lonely more than anything else.

Now, the anger surged through his veins, borne out of a refusal to accept the fate the outsiders in his life condemned him to. They saw him as a monster, thought he could never succeed, and he was proving them right. The fact that he could not succeed in replicating such a technique meant he was every bit the failure he tried his hardest not to be.

This would not do; he was supposed to be the strongest.

With a final strangled cry, he made the hand seals, then pumped every bit of chakra he had left into the technique, not even bothering to mold the chakra into any recognizable form. To hell with concentration, he would do it his way. What followed was the most gigantic fireball he ever saw. He was lucky the Training Ground was situated far from any populated areas, as the fireball was easily as tall as a building. It roared through the forest, scorching the ground and setting the trees alight. Weak from chakra exhaustion, Naruto strained to get out of the Training Ground as fast as possible; he was prohibited from even setting foot in the Training Grounds, and the commotion he had caused would likely bring more ninja upon him.

Adrenalin fueled his desperate flight back to the safety of his home. He would be killed if he was caught in such a position. As he crossed the threshold of the seal barrier the Hokage had set up to protect his home, he immediately slumped to the ground, unconscious.

_Hard work pays off... sometimes._

**AN: read and review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Documentation of Temptation

**AN: I don't know what is it with power that always tempts you to take more... and more... and more... its a vicious cycle I tell you. The more you take, the more you are tempted, and the higher the stakes each time. If you rule your life in this way, there **_**will **_**come a time where you lose big, and by big I mean everything. Temptation is a funny thing. As humans, we are so susceptible to the wiles of money and women, to the promises of untrustworthy sources. In the end, what once started as a mild temptation will evolve into a raging addiction.**

**Power is funny like that.**

**Note: I will be making the Sarutobi clan a strong clan... makes sense that the person perceived as the strongest should actually belong to a strong clan.**

**After the jump!**

* * *

Temptation is perhaps the most dangerous obstacle in life. Money, power, women; all these and more are often coveted by others, leading to conflict and dispute. Schisms can occur between friends, fragmentation in families; The ultimate end is dissension and disunity.

The Clan Head Fugaku Uchiha was struggling with temptation. For years, the Sarutobi clan had held on to the most revered seat of power in Konoha, lording over the other clans and hoarding its assets with boundless jealousy. Members from the Sarutobi clan were said to possess innate talent in the art of manipulating elemental chakra, and many of them master four of the five elements (Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth), and as such were hailed as some of the strongest ninja in Japan. But the years had dulled the power of the once-great clan: Konoha was a shadow of its former self, and now, weak from mismanagement, the village faced military reprise from its various enemies. The Sarutobi clan itself had been whittled down through fighting the Samurais, and now the Third Hokage just barely held on to his dwindling vestiges of power. Village security was at an all-time low, with ninja casualties, and failed assassination missions, mounting by the day.

Either the Samurais had gotten stronger, or Konoha was getting weaker. The Uchiha clan spies had reported rumors circulating throughout the nations that Konoha would topple soon and relinquish its hold on the title of 'Strongest Hidden Village' in the entirety of Japan.

Fugaku could take it no longer; power was calling out to him, tempting him to take it and make good of it. As Hokage, he would not suffer the Council to make decisions for him, not like the Third, pathetically heeding their commands like a whipped dog. Danzo, one of his rivals, was simply an old man, and would pose no problem to his manipulations. If all else failed, he would just execute him. His only problem now was that bastard Hiashi.

Interestingly enough, his spies had also uncovered valuable insight into current Kumogakure operations in Konoha.

* * *

_-A Week Later-_

The scorching heat of the summer sunlight beat down upon the forest, exacerbating humidity levels and generally making Naruto feel extremely uncomfortable. The young blond was practicing some new skills the Hokage had passed on to him the week before, and true to his character he was tirelessly practicing, never giving in to exhaustion.

"So... a Shunshin is carried out like this... AGH!" screamed Naruto, as once again he was teleported several metres into the air, flailing his arms as he futilely tried to slow his descent. With a sharp _crunch_ he impacted on the forest floor, sustaining several bruises but otherwise getting away unharmed.

"Dammit, what _is_ with this jutsu! I always get teleported above my target! Again!" he exclaimed, going through the hand seals yet again and concentrating on his destination at the peak of the tree.

_Poof!_

Yet again he was sent several meters above his destination, crashing down to the ground seconds later. Grumbling, he pushed himself to his feet, preparing for another try, when he realized he was staring at the face of an indigo-haired girl about his age.

"Eep!" the girl exclaimed, wheeling around to hide her face.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing so far from the village... who are you?" questioned the boy.

Turning to face the blond, the girl answered, "W-well, my name is Hinata, from the Hyuga clan... I was just watching you train!"

Naruto studied the girl's features, wondering if he knew her. The girl had weird lavender eyes, short indigo hair, seemed undeniably red-faced and was quite the shy and timid girl. Perhaps the most prominent feature about her was a greyish cross that adorned her head, but Naruto took it to be some sort of fashion statement.

"Well, you should respect the privacy of people, plus I'm training, so don't disturb me. Shoo! Go back home!" said Naruto.

"S-sorry..." Hinata replied, walking dejectedly back to the village.

Naruto was left standing alone in the clearing, wondering what the girl was doing watching him. Deciding he had to be more careful in the future, in case somebody dangerous had the chance to threaten him, he went back to his training.

A little caution never hurt anyone.

* * *

Hinata had always loved watching that blond-haired boy train. It had a calming effect on her, the monotonous way he would try, fail, then try again. His determination allowed her to forget her worries and failures, giving her hope that maybe one day, life would be worth living.

Today had saw her hope crashing down upon her. Even the boy she had so secretly admired in the past few months had rejected her the moment he saw her. She seemed to be a magnet for failure, and would doubtlessly live an unfulfilling life. Just the day before, she had been branded with the infamous Cursed Seal and made to live in the Branch House Quarters, signifying the end of her freedom - not that she had much before anyway. Now, she was made to serve the Main House members as a slave, and was to be inducted into the Konoha Medical Corps to be trained in medical jutsu. A failure like her did not deserve continued guidance in the special techniques of the Hyuga Main House.

Sighing, she entered the Hyuga Compound and made her way to her Quarters. She had to get ready to serve dinner to the Main House members as soon as the cooks finished their work. Just enough time for her to shower and get changed. Entering into her small room, she took a fresh change of clothes and turned... only to find her younger sister walking into her room.

"H-Hanabi-sama! What brings you here?" inquired Hinata.

"Just wanted to see how you were... onee-chan. I informed the other servants to excuse you for tonight. We need to talk." replied Hanabi, sliding the door shut and seating herself on the floor. "Really... how have you been treated? I'm worried about you onee-chan..."

"I'm all right. I'm glad you won anyway. I never wanted to become Clan Head. I would never want to marry some old Elder when I turn eighteen!" laughed Hinata, lightening the mood.

The sisters continued their conversation till nightfall, reaffirming their friendship. Theirs was a bond clan regulations could never break.

Unfortunately, so caught up were they in talking to each other that they failed to notice a soft sound that seemed eerily like a human scream.

* * *

Kenzo Jiburo pulled the knife from his victim, allowing the corpse to slide to the floor, staining the ground in blood. According to the information gleaned from snippets of conversation he had heard from the guards, the Hyuga Clan Heiress was currently in the Branch Quarters. He found the customary guard that always accompanied the Heiress standing guard (or rather, loafing around) outside a Branch room, and deduced that the Heiress was currently within. The guards were obviously lax; who would expect an attack on one of the most powerful clans in Konoha? Jiburo used this complacency to his advantage, but unfortunately his latest victim managed to give off a final strangled cry that signified his demise. After making sure nobody had found out about his latest kill, he quickly motioned for his two companions to storm the room.

Ripping the door off with his bare hands, Jiburo and his companions surrounded the two startled girls inside. With quick precise jabs, the ninja paralyzed both girls' chakra pathways before knocking them out, not giving them a chance to react.

"Hanzo, take both girls. we'll kill the Branch member after we reach Kumo territory. Kali, carry the body outside; we can't afford to leave evidence. I'll stay and clean the blood. We'll meet the Uchihas behind the temple. They said they would secure an exit for us." Jiburo ordered. Immediately, his two companions disappeared, leaving him alone.

The Heiress would make a good bargaining chip in securing Hyuga cooperation in future endeavors. This was just the precursor to the downfall of Konoha. Jiburo could feel it in his veins: Kumo would utterly destroy the accursed Hidden Leaf Village, and leave its remnants to the wolves. The Uchihas were very foolish to collaborate with them.

* * *

Another whole day of training had passed for Naruto. After almost eighteen hours of continued training, he felt ready to collapse from chakra exhaustion and sleep deprivation. At last he had managed to pull off the Shunshin no Jutsu perfectly once, and had called off his training in favor of getting some rest.

The blond was heading back toward the village when his ears picked up the tell-tale rustle of leaves. Raising his head, he caught sight of three ninja illuminated in the moonlight. One of them sported a scar over his left eye and carried two unconscious girls, slung unceremoniously over his shoulders. For a moment, he gasped, sharp eyes catching sight of one of the girls; she looked suspiciously like Hinata, whom he had met just hours before. Knowing something was definitely up, he threw caution to the wind, forgetting his fatigue and hurtling after the ninja at full speed. _One against three... seems like good odds..._

It would not be the first or the last time he committed to such drastic action with seeming folly.

* * *

Sitting in his room and sipping his tea, Fugaku let out a relaxed breath. He was enjoying the cool night air, having had to endure the sweltering afternoon leading the Uchiha Police Patrols. His plans were coming to fruition. Soon he would set the Uchihas on a rampage across Konoha and secure full power over the Ninja Corps. _Ahhh... temptation is so much sweeter when you get what you want..._

Unbeknownst to him, he was playing straight into the hand of a certain sharp-teethed missing-nin.

'Well, there's always a bigger fish.'

**AN: how was is? Please read and drop a review! The story is about to get much darker and convoluted from now!**


	5. Chapter 5 Leave The Weak To Die

**AN: When a bear is chasing a group of people, and you happen to be in that group of people, you need not run faster than the bear, but simply outrun the slowest person in the group. This illustrates for us a beautiful fact of human life: human nature is inherently selfish; if you try to beat the cycle of selfishness, you risk being left behind. In the same way, if a person attempts to help the slowest man, you risk being devoured by the bear.**

**After the Jump!**

* * *

There is insufficient substantiation for much of the actions we commit to in life. For most of our lives, we allow ourselves to be lead by emotion. In essence, emotion is akin to an instinctual guiding force that we all possess, while at the opposite end of the spectrum we have indifference, where only observation and reaction based on factual evidence is given any merit.

Human beings are creatures of instinct, and by extension creatures of emotion. To give into emotion is like following one's instincts; instinctually, we commit to an action we feel is right, but have no way of proving it as definitely right.

Those in the past were ruled by superstition, something evolved from generations upon generations of instinctual evidence. When we commit to instinctual action and we succeed, we take it as evidence that aforementioned action is justified; after all, "the ends justify the means". Over time, a system is built from the ratification of such instinctual action by bodies and groups of people, and it quickly becomes seen as the norm. Anything deviating from the norm is seen as abnormal, and by definition "strange" and "unknown".

Human history has shown us the ultimate results of superstition: irrational hatred for those that do not conform, or are not perceived as conforming. In short, those that are seen as different are discriminated against.

Whatever the reasons for superstition, it becomes clear any object of superstition, even in a world that superstition seems proven by personal experience, would be hated by anyone inherently different. In the world of the ninja, there are several groups of people: those that show an affinity to chakra, and those that do not. Those have-nots will hate those that show proficiency in the ninja arts: that is inherent in all humans, and is the definitive social science of having flaws others do not show.

* * *

Naruto was the very epitome of "different" in his village, from his blond hair and blue eyes, to his strange whisker-like marks. But in a village filled with so many other distinctive ninja, he stands out not because of his outward appearance, but because of the destructive power he is _perceived_ to have, a power far surpassing the combined might of all the village's tenants.

In this world of discrimination, only a certain type of people would dare associate with one such as Naruto: people who know him personally, and are privy to his most private of secrets, or people who find him fascinating to varying degrees, and so are willing to risk associating with the perceived stigma to satisfy their curiosity.

For a child as lonely and socially-starved as Naruto, anyone who even shows a spark of interest will immediately make a lasting impression. To Naruto, the only other person who had spoken to him, even if it should be brief in the extreme, without showing an ounce of prejudice, was Hinata Hyuga. His first action at meeting Hinata was to distance himself from her, because of his inability to deal with such a situation. But ever since she admitted that she had been watching him, she had stuck in Naruto's mind, unwilling to relinquish its grasp.

Alone and under the cover of darkness, he once again saw Hinata, but this time unconscious and at the mercy of her captors. This triggered a panic he never experienced before; whatever the reason, he knew then and there, _instinctually_, that he had to try to rescue Hinata from that pitiful state, regardless of what that entailed for his wellbeing.

If he did not clutch at the hope of being acknowledged, what, then, was the point of living?

* * *

_-Two Hours Later-_

Panting and shivering with exhaustion, Naruto collapsed onto the ground. Without a second thought, he had pumped every ounce of chakra he had into his muscles and hurtled in the general direction of his captors. At present, he was hopelessly lost, with absolutely no sign in the vicinity that anyone had passed through. It was the furthest he had ever gone from the village, and right now, after the combined strain put on his body from training and tailing obviously trained shinobi, he was close to unconsciousness.

Realizing he had no idea where he was, the feeling that he had committed to a futile course of action overtook him, and he promptly blacked out.

Far in the distance, the distinctive clash of swords and the screams of the maimed and dying could be heard.

* * *

_-The Next Day-_

"Honoured Council, news of the infiltration and kidnapping of the current and future Hyuga Heiress Hanabi Hyuga has been reported. This is definitely a blatant show of aggression by possible enemies, of which this member suspects one or more of the Hidden Villages be in collaboration in this issue. This is in no part the fault of the Uchiha Police Corps, seeing as adequate clan security _should_ have been enforced in the Hyuga Compound at all times. Thus, this member places the onus for allowing this infiltration to succeed on honoured member of the Council Hiashi Hyuga. He has shown himself inadequate and inefficient in security matters, even with the legendary Byakugan at his disposal, pertaining to his own Clan, and so this member proposes the Clan Head immediately resign and appoint another more deserving of the title of Clan Head." Fugaku Uchiha declared smugly. "To this end, this member would gladly supply suggestions of possible candidates."

The Council had been called to an emergency meeting shortly after the disappearence of the Hyuga Heiress, and it was causing an uproar in clan politics. Support was shifting in favour of Fugaku Uchiha and Danzo Himura, and Hiashi's inability to prevent this kidnapping was condemned by most of the other Council members. The emergency meeting comprised delegates from the most prestigious clans of Konoha, including the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Uchiha, Hyuga and Sarutobi clans, with the Third Hokage being the main mediator in the course of the debate.

"Indeed, this is a most pressing issue... Playing the blame game will solve nothing, and as Third Hokage I stand for the immediate investigation of the issue. Punitive actions will be taken for negligence, and steps will be taken to ensure the social and internal security of Konoha _after_ we have determined the main perpetrators of the act. Until then, with the power and authority vested in my position as Hokage, I hereby postpone this meeting for seven days. Until then, regardless of whether the Heiress is retrieved or otherwise, Hiashi will remain as Clan Head." Sarutobi finished. Frowning, he sat back as the Council room emptied; last to leave was Hiashi, who stole a glance at the old Hokage, facial expression as calm as ever. It seemed as though the enemies of Konoha were moving fast; already, word of the incident had spread throughout the village and beyond, shaking the villagers' faith in the protection of the Konoha Ninja Corps. _Measures must be put in place to prevent the instability from worsening... It is as i have feared; unity is already dissolving, dissension is now the main focal point for Council decisions._

Feeling vexed, Sarutobi made his way back to his office. The coming weeks would be crucial to Konohagakure's survival; Naruto was going to have to practice his ninjutsu alone and without his guidance.

* * *

The soft scraping of metal and a wet rotting smell greeted Naruto as he opened his eyes. The morning was cold; a soft, gentle light filtered through the canopy, giving the surroundings an ethereal, otherworldly feel. _I can't have been asleep for more than six hours…_

Groaning as he sat up, Naruto rubbed his aching muscles, only to be startled by a stranger's voice.

"So, you are awake. It is strange to find a child as young as you wandering around these parts… Might I inquire as to where your destination lies?"

"Woah! Who who the hell are you!" Naruto blurted out, turning in the direction the voice was coming from. What greeted his eyes left him speechless. The entire area was smeared with blood, with mutilated bodies and limbs strewn about in a grotesque manner. It looked as though a massacre had taken place.

Standing at the centre of the scene of carnage was a man dressed in a white hakama; not a spot of red marred his appearance. Scars criss-crossed his face, giving him a fearsome and terrifying visage; at his side he held a single, gleaming katana, which he was sharpening meticulously.

"W-what the hell h-happened here!" Naruto stuttered, trying his best to keep from retching at the horrific sight.

"These ninja ambushed me last night; that is all. I would have been done sooner, if not for the fact that so many of them were sent to kill me. Now as I have answered your question, so I beseech you to answer mine." The scarred man said, his expression a mask of stoicism and indifference.

"I-I am trying to rescue a girl! Some ninja took her away last night, but I lost them…" Naruto said, trepidation apparent from his tone.

"Don't be daft, boy. A mere child like you against trained ninja? Still, I sense no attempt at deceit. I am Yagyu Muneyoshi, a samurai; perhaps I can be of help to save your female acquaintance. From which village do you hail?" the samurai inquired.

"I'm from Konoha…" the blond answered, still unsure at the turn of events. With a sudden flurry of movement however, the samurai's katana touched his neck, drawing a drop of blood, testifying to the sharpness of the blade.

"The hidden ninja village? You will come with me to see the shogun, or I will cut off your limbs and take you to him." the samurai stated. Stunned at Muneyoshi's sudden change of heart, Naruto's heart began palpitating wildly, fear evident in his expression.

"B-but you said… Please! We have to save Hinata first! I can't die yet…" Naruto pleaded. To his surprise, the samurai sighed and sheathed his sword, "I did offer my help did I? Well, I _am_ a samurai. We would defend honour to the end. Now tell me about these ninja, I will help you track them down."

"They were ninja… and… uh… they had a different hitai-ate… like those there!" Naruto pointed at the headbands that adorned the head of the fallen ninja.

"Kumogakure ninja… interesting. Let us leave; time is of the essence."

* * *

_-Back In Konoha-_

The Hyuga were well known for their diplomatic prowess and legendary doujutsu, as well as for their eternally calm and stoic countenance. The clan was well known even before the Hokage established the village, and no matter what tragedy befell the clan, it was always taken in stride. The clan never wavered, never faltered a step, not even when their enemies clamoured for their deaths at the gates of the old Hyuga Fortress.

Today, Hiashi Hyuga sat in his room, sipping chrysanthemum tea as usual; if one were to observe him, he would never guess anything out of the ordinary had happened the day before. He would be wrong.

The fiasco the kidnapping of the Heiress had raised threatened the political position of Hiashi, and he risked being stripped of his status of Clan Head. But this was not the cause of his worry.

He felt the kidnapping of his daughters personally. He fervently wished for them to come back, even Hinata. Now, faced with the possibility of losing both of them, he felt crushed, emotionally and spiritually. He, who had not shed a tear when his wife passed into the afterlife, was on the verge of crying. Sighing, he wondered if these tumultuous times would ever become peaceful again.

Hiashi could hold it no longer. A single tear rolled down his cheeks… and was promptly wiped away. It would not do to show weakness.

* * *

_-One Week Later-_

"Damn it Kali! We were supposed to reach the Kumo border two days ago!" Jiburo muttered. The Hyuga Heiress and the Branch member were gagged and firmly tied to the tree while the group of three ninja went over their route.

"Well, that's what happens when you let Kali navigate… Forget it, let me do the navigating. Damn Kali, you don't even know how to read a map do you? See, we are here at grid 2942 and we have to move northwest…" Hanzo said, explaining to his companions the correct route to take.

Whilst their attention was diverted, Hanabi was desperately trying to get out of the ropes that bound both she and her sister to the tree. For the past week, both had been extremely well-behaved, luring their captors into a false sense of security. Now that they had their chance, they were going to make their escape. With bated breath, they kept their attention on their captors, willing them not to notice Hanabi cutting through the ropes with one of her hidden knives. Finally, the ropes gave way, pooling at their feet. They were free!

With quiet steps, they crept away from their oblivious abductors. When they were out of sight, they broke into an adrenalin-fuelled run. Pumping every bit of chakra into their legs, they hurtled through the forest, when they heard cries of anger emanate from behind them

"They f-found us! W-we have to get a-away!" Hinata stuttered, fear taking over her olfactory senses. Hanabi kept her expression firm, gradually increasing her speed. At this point in time, Hinata was feeling rather fatigued, her chakra reserves being much less than Hanabi in the first place.

With a cry, Hinata stumbled, twisting her ankle and falling to the ground. Hanabi stopped for a moment, and at that instant her stoic facade cracked, revealing the fear she harboured inside her heart. She frantically scrambled toward Hinata, shouting, "Get up sister! They're coming!"

"I can't! M-my ankle's s-sprained!" Hinata cried.

The duo could make out their furious pursuers catching up to them. At that moment, Hanabi could take it no more.

"Sister, we part ways here. If they do not kill you, rest assured I will try to rescue you." With that, Hanabi sprinted away, leaving a fearful, crying Hinata to the mercy of their enemies.

A few moments later, Kenzo Jiburo and his accomplices burst through the foliage, setting their eyes onto Hinata. "Damn! The Heiress is getting away! Quick, after her!" Jiburo ordered.

"She's too far away right now. Her speed equals ours, and she could very well have allies in the immediate vicinity. We have lost too much time already, no thanks to Kali. At least we have the Clan Heirs from the other Hidden Villages. Going after her now might jeopardize the Raikage's plan." Hanzo intervened. "Let's kill the Branch member and get going. We could always try again another day."

"This mission be damned! We've lost a precious week for nothing!" Jiburo fumed. Turning to Hinata, he scowled, "Kill her, and let's get going!"

"You guys go on first. I'll have some fun with her then dispose of her." Kali said. It was well-known to his comrades that he was a paedophile and a rapist. He was also a member of the Kumogakure Torture and Interrogation division. Not a good combination.

"I swear Kali if we weren't short on manpower right now I would personally execute you. Have your fun, you deviant, but do not take too long; I am not in a good mood right now." Jiburo snorted in disgust. With that, Kali's two companions bounded out of the area.

Kali turned lecherous eyes to the cowering Hinata, reaching out and tearing her clothes from her. "Sorry, girl, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Hinata was lost in a haze of fear. Her mind was clouded and all she could do was whimper weakly. The terrified girl inched away from the clutches of her abductor, wishing with all her might something, or someone would save her.

"Don't make this hard for me. I swear I'll be quick…" Kali muttered. Hinata was naked, her body bared to the world, and kali could no longer take the pressure building up within him. Ebony eyes wide with lust, the ninja pounced onto Hinata… only to be hit in the head by the flailing girl.

"Dammit! I'll make you wish you never did that! I'm going to make you beg for me to take you!" an enraged Kali yelled. Taking the rope slung over his shoulder, he violently grabbed the nude Hinata by her flowing indigo hair, slamming her to a nearby tree and binding her to it. "I'm going to flog you until you recognize me as your master!"

Taking out a wicked-looking Cat o' nine tails, Kali proceeded to beat Hinata mercilessly. "I'm not a master at interrogation for nothing! Wait till we get to the_ cutting_… Won't it be _fun_?"

"Maybe I'll torture you to death first, then fuck and _consume_ you!" Kali smiled, revealing rows of sharpened teeth.

Hinata's little heart beat so hard she thought it would explode. Never before in her life had she come so close to death.

_Perhaps sanity is for the weak…_

**AN: That's the entry for today! Read and review, and tell me if you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Demon Is Hidden Under

**AN: One of my most profound interests is in the so-called "God Debate". Does God exist? Does the Universe have purpose? Or do we simply lead pitiless existences that are a brief flash of light between oblivion and darkness?**

**After the Jump!**

* * *

_-The Night Before-_

Naruto sat on top of the tree, gazing out into the starry night sky. For the past week, he had followed the samurai, Yagyu Muneyoshi, while they traversed the forest, doggedly pursuing the steps of the ninja who abducted Hinata. Their search had so far proven to be fruitless, but never once did the blond contemplate the possibility of giving up; he would see this to the end.

At first, Naruto found the samurai's appearance to be frightening. He never betrayed a hint of emotion, and always spoke in short, crisp sentences. But gradually, Naruto got used to his presence, and on certain occasions, the samurai even regaled him with anecdotes. Naruto came to see the samurai as a fount of wisdom, always watching, always observing, always knowing. On many occasions, he had saved Naruto's life when the boy tried to eat certain poisonous plants, or even unwittingly tread on venomous snakes.

Tonight, he felt more at peace than he ever had in his life. Strangely, even though he was at the mercy of a killing machine, he felt safe; most importantly, he felt free.

"I see you are having trouble sleeping." a voice, whom Naruto recognized as Muneyoshi's, called out. Turning, Naruto wasn't surprised to see the samurai perched beside him; he was always silent, and the blond could never sense him sneaking up on him.

"Not really… I'm just thinking." Naruto muttered.

"I must say, for a child you always seem troubled. Your demeanor is grim, not at all like that of a carefree and innocent youth." Muneyoshi said.

"One can only be carefree and innocent if they do not know the world; the truth of life is an ugly thing. But someday, I still hope that I can find true happiness. Samurai-san… do you hate ninja? You kill them, so you must hate them right?" Naruto questioned.

Muneyoshi could only sigh and clutch his sword tighter. "Prejudice and hatred are ingrained into this world. The ninja you look up to, the Hokage, leader of your Hidden Village, is a man born of deceit. Like all of their ilk, they bring terror and fear wherever they tread; as samurai that stand for honor and loyalty, the ninja are our – mine – sworn enemies. But you ask me if I hate them: though some may answer in the affirmative, I for one have nothing but respect for their character, though I may find their actions contemptible."

Naruto fixed his attention at the sky, nodding at his answer.

"Tonight, you seem more troubled than usual. I want to sing you a song, something a close friend composed for me. For some reason, every time I see you, it reminds me of it."

For a moment, the two were silent, the only sound being the incessant chirping of the cicadas. Then the samurai broke out in haunting lyric.

"Beneath the light of the moon,

Lie vicious cycle tinged by oblivion,

As the pale light illuminates red,

So Hate is thus made.

Still idealism perseveres,

Through the sight of a little cub,

Flinching though he may meet death,

Yet unwavering nonetheless.

He who has seen the Truth,

Though guided and coerced,

He grows up rebellious,

Because he knows when the Reaper descends,

Intent on rending his Hourglass' sands,

The world would be changed,

And the primal cycle be tamed."

* * *

_-The Next Day-_

"I can smell the grit of the earth and the freshness of the soil up ahead… And something more…" The samurai motioned to Naruto, immediately increasing their pace exponentially.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Yelled an irate Naruto.

"_They_ are close, so you would do well to _shut up_." The samurai silenced the grumbling blond.

The samurai, however, was deep in thought. 'Naruto told me there were three ninja, but… one of them has strange chakra. It is dark, _foreboding_, but seems to be hidden rather well. If not for my abilities as a chakra sensor, I would not have noticed this… It almost seems the ninja is touched by a demonic power; I only hope the situation does not escalate. Perhaps it would be best if we could take dear Hinata and make our escape; I dread to think what might happen if we go against such a power.'

As they got closer to the Kumo ninja, the samurai began to notice something amiss. "Naruto, there's one more person up ahead. The chakra pool seems to be fairly large, and he or she seems to be fleeing the scene. Furthermore, two of the ninja are running away too. I do not know whether the person running away is Hinata, or the other girl kidnapped by the Kumo ninja you mentioned. The other chakra pool is currently in close proximity to one of the ninja." He refrained from mentioning that the other person was at the mercy of the demonic presence.

"We'll save the other one first! The one running away is safe for the moment. Let's go!" Naruto shouted characteristically.

Muneyoshi sighed. "Stop. It would not do to be brash in this situation. Come, follow my lead."

"Hey, what's the deal? I saw you massacre ninja like they were nothing, why so afraid of a single one?" Naruto inquired. To his ire, the samurai remained silent.

The pair moved through the forest as silently and as quickly as they could. Naruto had large chakra reserves, but still was pushed to the limit at the pace the samurai was travelling at. It was another half hour before the samurai motioned for Naruto to stop.

"They are just behind the clearing. Do not betray our presence." The samurai cautioned. Just then, an ear-piercing shriek, most decidedly female, echoed through the woods, startling the blond.

"W-what are they doing?" Naruto stuttered. The samurai did not deign to answer, his expression once again set in a grim mask.

"Stay here and wait for me. You possess valuable information, so I cannot afford to get you killed." The samurai said, dashing past the clearing.

"Like hell I will!"

* * *

Hinata was, in every sense of the word, broken. For how long she sat, bared naked to the world and bound to the tree, she did not know. At every lash of the whip, blood trickled down broken skin. _Broken, like she was._ All she could hear was the maniacal cackling of the demon who held her life in its hands; she could no longer feel the raking of the whip, the hardness of the boot, she could only lie there and whimper, and moan, and _scream_. But through it all, she still held on to some semblance of hope, like she did in life. Despite how hard life could be, despite how much she hated those looks of disappointment, she hoped, and that was perhaps her greatest strength. At present, she blotted out the pain and fear, instead fixating on the radiance of the sun, the happiness that life could sometimes bring. _Like Naruto-kun… _

Yes, not yet, she was not broken yet. She drew strength from the blond she had been watching for the last few months, the blond whom, though she was too shy to admit it, had stole her heart.

"Not giving in yet eh? I haven't had much fun since I last preyed on those hard-headed samurai, with all their codes and ethics and _honor_. Still, your essence is so much more… delectable. HAHA! You can't blame me! Nothing beats a pure innocent female!" The man, or demon, she knew as 'Kali' chuckled. "Aaaaah… I had hoped to draw it out, but time is of the essence. I must get back to the others before they suspect me… You understand don't you?"

All of a sudden, the man shrieked in rage. Hinata did not have the strength to see what had earned his rage, as she passed out immediately after.

* * *

Yagyu Muneyoshi burst through the clearing, and a horrific sight met his eyes. The ninja was torturing the poor, naked girl whom he had tied to the tree, and no doubt had worse in store for her.

"Every day, ninja show me just how deeply they have succumbed to the darkness. I thought I knew them, that despite everything, they did only what they had to, that they had loyalty to the comrades. Now you must die." With that, the samurai drew his gleaming katana, scything it down onto the man.

"Is that what you think _I_ am? A ninja? You, my samurai friend, are as much a fool as they are. You disturb my tender ministrations, and that is punishable by _death_!" All at once, the man charged at the samurai, insanity clear in his ebony pupils. He seemed angry and happy, if that was possible, at the same time, as though he welcomed the thrill of battle as much as he hated his ministrations being compromised.

The samurai was taken aback at the man's apparent lack of self-preservation. He seemed to charge straight on into the katana, unheeding of any wounds he could potentially suffer.

"I will show you the true meaning of fear!" With a roar, the samurai swung his katana, intent on cleaving the insane man's skull in two. What happened next shocked the samurai. With a dull _thunk _the sword met the man's skull, but it did not hurt him; it was as though his skull was impenetrable. The charging man simply smirked and ripped the katana from the samurai's grip, leaving him vulnerable to attack.

"Oh no you don't! _Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!_" Out of nowhere, Naruto suddenly appeared flashing through handseals so fast it appeared as a blur. He spit out a gigantic fireball that immolated the man and anything else in the current vicinity.

"You disobeyed me. Still, impressive for a child." The samurai said, calm as ever.

"Huh… As if such a puny jutsu has even a chance to defeat one such as me. Let me show you my _true_ form!" The man appeared unfazed by the fireball, even seeming to relish the flames that danced around him. With a yell, he was surrounded by a flash of light… only to appear once again as a fiery red-haired woman possessing unearthly beauty. "Remember my face, for it is the last thing you shall ever see!"

"As I thought. A demon; a Kitsune no less. Come Naruto, we have only one chance to escape. Get Hinata, whom you have fought so hard to retrieve, and come back to my side." The samurai whispered to Naruto. "Judging by the strength of its chakra, it is a high-ranking demon. We would stand no chance against it.

Without uttering a word, Naruto did as he was told, snatching the naked, unconscious girl into his arms.

"Mighty Kitsune, I know not what has driven your kind to prey on humans so blatantly; what of the laws your Father Fox set down for your race?" The samurai questioned.

"The Kyuubi? I am not privy to his fate! But I do know that he is dead… We have not heard from him for eight years! Now that he is dead, we are free to plunder the human world! Your souls will be the next ones I add to my collection!" Shrieked the fox demon, lunging at the samurai.

Deftly dodging to the side, the samurai put his bluff into action, "You are a foolish demon, taking on more than you can chew. Know that I am a contractor of Manda, Father Snake; I'm sure he would enjoy feasting on you!"

At this, the demon recoiled. "Manda! Not him!" The samurai nevertheless flashed through various seals and shouted, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

With a _poof!_ The samurai disappeared, taking the blond and girl with him.

The fox's fearful expression changed into one of unbridled rage. _A shunshin! The fool outsmarted me! _Growling in anger, the demon could do nothing but once again disguise itself.

_I will never forget this… samurai._

* * *

Muneyoshi and his companions appeared some distance away. The samurai sank to his knees, panting in exhaustion. "I'm not too proficient in ninjutsu, and that was the first time I tried teleporting others with my shunshin. At least we got out of there in one piece; quite a feat if I may say so."

Now that they were out of danger, Naruto noticed the various wounds Hinata had sustained. Despite the situation, the blond blushed at the sight of her bare breasts; taking off his orange jumpsuit, he clothed Hinata.

"Now that I have helped you, I hope you will uphold your end of the bargain. Do not resist, and I will guarantee yours and Hinata's safety." The samurai stated.

"But she's injured, we have to get her help!" Naruto cried indignantly.

"The Shogun's fortress is only two days away. I estimate you would take far longer to reach home; come with me now, and she will get the medical attention she needs."

Grumbling, Naruto acquiesced. The blond hefted Hinata onto his shoulders, and made their way Westwards.

'Now even the fox demons are coming out in the open; such a thing is unheard off. The Kitsune _never_ reveal themselves. That the demon we fought was as high-ranking as it was is testament to their restlessness.' The samurai thought, glancing backwards.

_There's a storm brewing in the horizon._

**AN: That's it read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 I Hide Under Your Skin

**AN: Hello Bros, not much time lately, and I will be updating much less frequently, but I will make chapters a little bit longer to make up for it! Just review and tell me how you like it, or how my writing can be improved.**

**Note: The Hidden Ninja Villages in this fic are really 'Hidden', so anyone who is not a ninja would not be able to find the villages! **

**The different animal spirits include the fox, snake, toad and slug. Of course, there are more, but these are some of those revealed in canon. In this AU, any of the different animal spirits may choose to roam the world freely, but they would disguise themselves as human obviously. of the spirits, the ones with the strongest ties to the humans would be the Toad Spirits of Mt. Myoboku. Basically, they want to help humans, so under the guise of exorcists, they would help protect humans against the more antagonistic spirits like the fox and snake spirits.**

**Also, I would like to thank my reviewers, some of who have reviewed my story multiple times! Thanks naruhinalover and neolucious!**

**To naruhinalover: Naruto is 8 currently.  
**

**After the jump!**

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky, bathing the path in a eerie light. The way to the Shogun's Fortress was paved in cobblestone, a ten-foot wide road bustling with activity. As the chirping of the cicadas permeated the forest, so the shouts of irate farmers and the pounding of horses' hooves on the pavement filled the area. Carts, carriages and horses lined up in an unending stream leading into the gates of the Fortress; Samurai kept order along the road, and many sported scars on their exposed forearms and faces. Their foreboding visages left little to imagine of what they would do to lawbreakers.

The Shogun's Fortress itself was a magnificent edifice. It stood as the ultimate bastion of the Samurai; whitewashed battlements loomed high into the sky, a marvel of modern innovation and architecture. Giant crossbows so large they had to be pulled along on wheels were drawn and armed, samurai warriors too many to count watched over the battlements, hands resting on the sheaths of their katanas. At the top of the structure burnt a flame so bright it seemed like the sun; it pierced the night, shining as a beacon and seemed like a guide for any unfortunate person lost in the darkness.

Suffice to say Naruto was extremely uncomfortable. He was sure Hinata would be too, but she had not woken up since her ordeal the day before. He had spent almost his entire life within the boundaries of Konoha, although on certain occasions he roamed deep into the forest surrounding the village. This was the first time he experienced the press of humanity, the stench of human sweat and animal manure, and it was not pleasant. At his side walked the samurai swordsman Yagyu Muneyoshi, apparently unperturbed by his surroundings, but then he never was perturbed by anything. He held a torch high, weaving through the crowd, on certain occasions shoving through, and ignoring the glares he was shot.

"I am taking you to meet the Shogun. You would do well not to anger him. Simply answer his questions and you and your friend will come to no harm." The samurai stated simply.

"Well, it depends. If he turns out to be an asshole I would give him a taste of his own medicine. What so important about this 'Shogun' anyway?" The blond said in his characteristic loud voice, drawing looks from the passers-by.

"Boy, the Shogun is the rightful leader of Japan, and he is a great man. You would do well to remember that; one wrong move and you could be executed... I'll do it myself if I have to!" The samurai seethed at Naruto's ignorance. Huffing, Naruto simply continued walking.

As they neared the Fortress gates, Hinata began to stir. She had spent the past twenty-four hours passed out and slung over Naruto's back, and her wounds, though numerous, were already healing due to the herbs the samurai gathered in the forest.

"It looks like she's waking up. We'll rest by the side for a few minutes and allow her to gain her bearings." The samurai said, motioning to the side of the road. It was much brighter here, courtesy of the multitude of torches and lanterns hanging from the gates to the Fortress.

Worried that she might be uncomfortable, Naruto set Hinata down upon a soft patch of grass. As his eyes roamed over her face, criss-crossed with cuts, his heart ached; She was a cute little girl, and would no doubt blossom into a beauty. It was just her luck that she had to face that _thing_, that demon - who knows what might have happened if he had arrived just a little later? Raising his hand to her face, he brushed away a few stray hairs, caressing her face.

"Oooooh... W-where a-am I?" The indigo-haired girl mumbled, slowly opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. As her eyes caught the blue orbs of the boy she so admired, she promptly let out a, "Eep!" and blushed furiously.

"Hey Hinata! Remember me? You said you were watching me train! Anyway, there were these three guys who kidnapped you and then I tried to save you and found one of them, who is actually a demon, tortur-" The blond boy rambled, oblivious to Hinata's discomfort. Memories of how the man, _Kali_, had tortured her were still fresh in her mind.

"Quiet boy! Now is not the time. Take the girl and come; time is of the essence." The Samurai commanded, leading the way forward.

Noticing Hinata's sudden sadness, Naruto slipped his arms under her and pushed himself to his feet, carrying her bridal-style. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan... I didn't mean to upset you. My friend here said he'd get you medical attention, so just concentrate on resting." He said, subdued.

"I-it's okay N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked, blushing nonetheless at the sudden contact with Naruto. She was practically floating in his scent, and even her shirt smelled of him. Her shirt... she was wearing Naruto's orange jumpsuit! She finally noticed Naruto only had an undershirt and a pair of muddy shorts on at the moment; then that meant he had seen her naked! This was too much for poor Hinata, who promptly passed out, much to Naruto's confusion.

"Wha-! Hinata-chan! Help, I've killed her!"

"For God's sake boy! Do you _never_ shut up!"

* * *

_-Back In Konoha-_

The village was in a state of turmoil. Clan Head Fugaku Uchiha had already begun his battle for control of Konoha, and the Hokage was in a dire position. Of late, he had commanded every ninja specialising in stealth from the ANBU and Ninja Corps alike to keep up with the comings and goings of the Uchiha Elders. Now, one of the ANBU had come seeking audience with the Third Hokage, obviously bearing news of import. "Hokage-sama, the Uchiha have taken hostages from among the Nara and Aburame clans. They most likely will collaborate with them, as long as excessive blood is not shed."

_Damn it. _The Hokage was, once again, at an impasse. He could not expose the Uchiha now, as Fugaku's political manoeuvring had cemented his position in the Council. He had forged powerful alliances with almost all the prestigious clans of Konoha, some through mutual agreement, some through employing underhanded tactics. His promises of power had even succeeded in bribing the old war-hawk Danzo to his side. Truly, exposing the lies of the Uchiha clan would spell certain suicide for himself, Hokage he may be, and his allies.

"We have waited long enough. Get me Tsume Inuzuka and Inoichi Yamanaka. We have to come up with a plan. A drastic one if need be." The Hokage ordered. He would need tools with which to work with, tools which would get rid of the Uchiha and strengthen his position. As the cat-masked ANBU flashed through some seals, the Hokage raised his arm, stopping the ANBU mid-way. "One more thing, get me Itachi Uchiha."

Nodding, the ANBU left in a swirl of leaves.

_Itachi has always put the Village before anything. His loyalty is all but unquestionable; it's time to test that._

* * *

_-The Shogun's Fortress-_

Rows of torches hung on the walls, running down the length of the rectangular hall; the ceiling was criss-crossed with wooden beams and supports. At the sides of the hall sat all the ministers of Japan, from the Land of Fire to the Land of Snow, heads bowed in subservience to the greatest samurai - the leader of Japan, who sat prostrated at the end of room.

The Shogun himself sat on the throne - it was a throne made of pure gold. Intricate carvings of mythical beasts snaked around the throne, complementing the breathtaking mosaics inked onto the stone walls. Mirrors were set into the ceiling, reflecting the light of the torches tenfold and illuminating the Throne Room with a vibrant light.

It was here at the top of the Fortress, just below the raging bonfire that burnt at the top of the Fortress, that Muneyoshi led Naruto to. The grandeur of the room did little to distract the blond, however, and he was wondering not for the first time why the samurai had so insisted on bringing him here. At the sight of the Shogun, clad fully in battle armor, face hidden by a metal mask, he tensed. His regality was only outmatched by the authority he exuded, and Naruto knew he would not live crossing such a man. Nevertheless, he stilled retained his aura of defiance.

As the duo approached the Throne, the Shogun boomed, his voice a deep baritone, "You have returned, my loyal samurai. What valuable information have you gathered in your month-long absence from the Fortress? Quickly now, the government council is in session, and we hope you bring new insight to resolve the matter at hand."

"My Shogun, I present to you Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure. He will be key to the success of our endeavor. " the samurai answered, motioning for the blond to kneel before the Shogun.

Naruto was never one to show respect to someone who did not earn it from him personally. "So this geezer is your leader huh? Well, what do you want with me?"

At this, every single person in the room tensed up, even Muneyoshi, who from Naruto's experience rarely showed his discomfort. As the seconds passed, the atmosphere got noticeably colder, and it seemed that the blond boy had sealed his doom.

"Uzumaki Naruto... You hail from Konohagakure do you not?" The Shogun addressed the boy, heedless of his disrespect. Despite this, Muneyoshi narrowed his eyes dangerously at Naruto.

"Yes. Now what do you want from me?" The boy said, loud and defiant as ever.

"I am interested in your village. Tell me about Konoha and I will guarantee your safety."

"You will 'guarantee my safety'... I can't tell you how many times your samurai has told me that. Exactly how are you going to 'guarantee my safety'?" Naruto said, raising his voice, daring the Shogun, challenging him and testing him all at once.

The man did not rise to the bait. He addressed Naruto with just as measured and calm a demeanour as before, black pupils betraying not a hint of emotion. "I am aware that your female companion is in the process of receiving medical treatment. Know that the onus is not on us to care for her; we can just as readily tie both of you to a log and leave you to the wolves. I believe I am undeserving of the disrespect you have shown me, and I truly am interested in what you know about Konoha, so as payment for our hospitality I would have you sate our hunger for the information we so crave. Still, you have been on the road for a long time, and it must have taken a toll on you. You are dismissed, should you wish to visit you female friend, just ask a servant to lead you there; tomorrow, you will come before this council once again, when you are fully rested, and you _will_ tell us what you know."

The authority behind his words was unmistakable, and Naruto had no choice but to leave the room. Flashing through hand seals, he left in a swirl of leaves.

After his departure, Muneyoshi immediately begged his Shogun for forgiveness, "I apologise, I did not think he would disrespect you in such a way. Do not hold it agai-"

Waving his hand, the Shogun dismissed the samurai's apologies. "Typical of a child, and from a ninja village no less. Now, Muneyoshi, tell me what you know..." The Shogun said, directing his attention at his loyal subordinate.

* * *

'hehehe those fools don't really know how a ninja thinks' Naruto chuckled conspiratorially. He had in fact used the shunshin to travel right above the Shogun's Throne, to a conveniently placed wooden beam. This way, he would be able to hear just what the samurai were up to.

From his spot, he was able to clearly pick out certain words. "Shogun-sama... it seems the Kitsune are getting restless... some have come out of hiding... preying openly..."

Naruto had heard about the Kitsune. The villagers of Konoha held a strong dislike - _hatred_ - of the fox demons, and would hunt or even kill any foxes, demon or not, they came across. Strangely enough, their hatred of foxes extended to Naruto, although he was quite sure he was human. Often enough, he would hear the villagers calling him a 'fox demon' as they hurt him, though he had never quite understood why; he simply took the insults in his stride, never deigning to reward their comments with his attention.

He could hear the Shogun shifting in his throne, as though uncomfortable, "Preying openly?... Unheard of... We must request assistance from... exorcists..."

"What about... the boy... we need to... destroy the _Leaf Village..._"

Recognising the voice of the samurai, Naruto gasped; he now knew why they wanted to know about his village. They wanted it's destruction.

With a quick shunshin, the boy vanished.

* * *

"Shogun-sama, the Kitsune have become increasingly restless. There have even been rumours of cults murdering innocents as sacrifices to the fox demons! During my journey with the boy, we even came across one of them who revealed it's true form, and a high ranking one no less! It is clear that some of them have come out of hiding, preying openly..." The samurai said.

"The Kitsune have long been known for their deceit. Preying openly? That they reveal their true form outside of their home is unheard of! But I take your word for it; it seems we would require assistance from the exorcists of Mt. Myoboku"

"What about the two children from the Leaf Village? It is clear from Kumo's kidnap attempt that they have already begun to garner bartering chips. Konohagakure is currently the strongest of the Hidden Villages, but it seems even the famed Leaf Village must fall to the many enemies arrayed against it! It is unlikely that Kumogakure would act alone; Its allies will surely help in its endeavour to destroy the _Leaf Village_..." Muneyoshi trailed off.

A muffled gasp rang out, so soft only the sharpest of ears could detect it. The Shogun gave no indication that he heard it, although Muneyoshi was well aware of Naruto's presence due to his chakra sensing capabilities. However, the blond's sudden disappearance worried the samurai; there were too many ways to misunderstand their words. 'I can deal with that later.'Muneyoshi thought.

"Konoha is an ally to the samurai, and we have forged alliances both military and economic. Still, it is a village of ninja, so we can never trust them. If they request for reinforcements, then we have no choice but to honour our agreement. Still, they are a traditional lot, and so are unlikely to break their rule: _never reveal the location of your village._ Unscrupulous though they may be, they do hold loyalty in high regard. Our military alliance only states that we are to help them should they request it. If they do not, then it would be time to switch sides and get support from the next strongest village - Kumogakure. To that effect, we have to find the village's location from the boy, by force if necessary, and if possible infiltrate it and use the information gathered to garner Kumo's support."

Hearing this, Muneyoshi shifted uncomfortably. Betrayal did not sit well with him. "Shogun-sama, that would be dishonourable of us, to leave our allies to die..."

The Shogun narrowed his eyes, voice rising, "Do not think to lecture me, samurai. There is nothing dishonourable in surviving. If we do not entrench our position, then the other Hidden Villages would band together and destroy us. By becoming an ally of Kumo, there automatically opens up a schism between the so-called 'strongest Hidden Village' and the other ninja villages, and their attention would be focussed on defeating Kumo rather than us samurai. By playing the ninja against each other, they would slowly weaken themselves, until finally we can step in and eradicate them from Japan. We might be allies with Konoha now, but always remember the ninja are our _sworn enemies_."

Frowning imperceptibly, the samurai bowed his head in deference to the older man, requesting to be dismissed.

"You are dismissed. Do not forget who owns your life."

* * *

After asking for directions from a passing servant, Naruto ran as fast as he could to the medical wing. The hospital was a small wooden structure, tucked away at an obscure corner in the fortress. Rushing inside, Naruto ran as fast as he could to Hinata's room, halting as he reached her bedside.

_They hate me... why should I help them? The villagers, they beat me, they hurt me... But my goal is to become Hokage, to lead Konoha and usher in a new age of peace! If they destroy the village, I'll never achieve my goal!_

Standing by Hinata's side, Naruto noticed how fragile she was. He knew Hinata had family in Konoha, and this all but strengthened his conviction to protect the village. _Yes, I may not ever be seen as a human by those that hate me, but the will of fire must live on. Konoha must survive, because it is what I want. It is my home, not a perfect one, but it is my home._

As if noticing his presence, Hinata opened her eyes slowly. She seemed much healthier now that colour had returned to her face. Nevertheless, she blushed at the sight of him hunched over and staring at her intently.

"Hinata, I'll protect you."

"You saved me. I know you will protect me." Hinata returned, her voice measured, devoid of her usual stutter.

"I like you better without the stutter, Hinata-chan"

"W-what? O-oh s-sorry!" Hinata squeaked, embarassed.

"There you go again." Naruto whispered, smiling. Sighing, he raised a hand, cupping her face, "Listen, I think these samurai want to destroy Konoha. They are going to make me tell them tomorrow. Before then, we are going to escape."

"N-Naruto-kun... I'm scared. W-why do they want to destroy our home?"

Looking down, Naruto looked straight her lavender orbs, "I don't know, but I won't let them get your precious people."

They stayed like that for a few moments, when a familiar voice addressed Naruto, "Do not escape. It will make things harder."

Whirling around on his feet, Naruto tensed, arms raised, ready to obliterate the eavesdropper with a single technique.

"Do that and you're more likely to hurt Hinata than myself." The samurai said. As always, he was dressed in a white hakama, his face devoid of emotion. "Don't you understand? Even if your home is destroyed, I'll make sure you two are not hurt. Please... don't make me do something I might regret."

"I admit... life has been hard for me. The loneliness, the hatred, it's more than a person can take. But Konoha is my home, and it is home to the only people I hold precious to myself. I'll never betray my home, I promise. And I'll never go back on my word." Naruto stood, resolute.

"It seems I have no choice. In the short time I have known you, I have experienced your honour, your selflessness and your will never to give up, despite the obstacles in your path." The samurai said, stepping away from the doorway. "In respect to our short friendship, I allow you to go. But my duty is to my Shogun, my master; so I will not kill you, not now, but I will have no choice to, when my master sets me upon you."

Wordlessly, Naruto nodded, helping Hinata from her bed and making for the exit.

The samurai stared at Naruto, jaw clenched. "Naruto... never let hatred take hold of you. You have great promise, yet also great potential to be corrupted. Hatred is like an itch hidden deep under your skin. No matter how hard you scratch, no matter how much you try to cut it away, piece by bloody piece, it will be there, like maggots writhing under your skin."

_You give in, and you will be damned for all eternity._

**AN: please review. Next chapter, the action starts up, and there will be more timeskips coming up. Please Read and Review!**

**The events from the previous few chapters show interconnecting plans and webs of lies. Expect a cataclysmic battle in the future!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Dash Of Civil Unrest

**AN: Another chapter! This one will be the longest one so far, so tell me how you think this is eh?**

**To neolucius: Thanks for the heads up. Well, you are right in saying that the samurai is trying to protect the boy, and although last chapter he said he is going to cut ties with the boy, he has forged too strong a bond with Naruto to just destroy it when he wants to. The samurai will play a big part in the future, but not in the current part of the story.**

**To naruhinalover: No he does not get any benefits the Kyubi originally gave him. But he has the increased chakra and stamina of an Uzumaki, although I can't decide whether to give him some other perk from being an Uzumaki.**

**To Biplis: Heh… now that you say it, it is a little slow. But still, I want to take my time building up. Thanks for your opinion!**

**Note: Itachi's actions may be confusing at first, but I have something in mind, I promise! In canon, Itachi was the mysterious sort of shinobi, and I plan on taking that to extremes in this fic.**

**Also, the ninja that was mentioned at the very end of chapter 4 finally makes an appearance!**

**After the jump!**

* * *

He had been running for a long time; since he had learnt to walk in fact. At first, fear motivated him, fear of being hurt, and the fear of death. Now he was running again, escaping from the bastion of the Samurai. In his arms, he held the frail, sleeping form of Hinata Hyuga, the very person he sought to save when he ventured past Konoha's borders for the first time. Now, Naruto Uzumaki was sprinting through the forest, back to Konoha, back home. He ran not because he feared for his life, but because he could not bear losing Hinata, whom he had already strove so hard to save.

Looking up, his sapphire eyes caught the emerging rays of sunlight. Dawn had approached, and Naruto yawned, attempting to banish his tiredness; he had not slept in the past day, and was feeling the effects of fatigue. Deciding he needed to rest for awhile, he halted by a tree, propping the girl up against the trunk and sitting down beside her.

In the distance, Naruto could hear the chirping of birds and the rustle of leaves. The ground was covered in leaves, allowing the blond to sink in the softness; slowly, imperceptibly, his eyelids drooped, until he could no longer keep sleep at bay for a single second longer, and finally, he succumbed to fatigue.

_This peace cannot last, like the calm before the storm._

* * *

She awoke from her slumber, back aching from being carried all night long. Her body was still healing from the injuries she had suffered from her abductors, but she was feeling much better. Hinata sighed; the night before, she could not even keep up with Naruto, and so had collapsed. Fortunately for her, Naruto had carried her from then, and had even told her to sleep and recover.

Now here she was, wearing Naruto's orange jumpsuit and waking up beside the boy. She was blushing, it seemed she could never break that habit, and she could see scars criss-crossing the entirety of his arms, and wondered not for the first time how he had gotten them. Then she noticed he was asleep, snoring silently, a frown adorning his face. _I would give my life for him. I know I love him, but I wonder if he will ever accept one such as me, a failure, somebody who bows down to defeat. He's always so strong, never giving up…_

She knew she did not deserve him. Her failure was branded into her, the Cursed Seal that now adorned her forehead forever a reminder of her weakness. Hinata turned her attention to Naruto's sleeping form; his lips were parted slightly, chapped from lack of hydration._ It looked so inviting…_

Her face was burning, but who was there to see her? Hinata inched closer, wetting her lips. _He wouldn't mind if I steal a kiss would I? Nobody would ever know._ Her mind made up, she pecked him on the lips before retreating, looking for any sign of him having noticed. He did not stir. She sighed in relief.

Then she heard the sound of metal, the sound of swords sliding out of their sheaths

* * *

_-Back in Konoha, That Same Morning-_

Fugaku Uchiha smirked. It was a self-glorifying smirk, one a person puts on to show the world his superiority and the sheer impossibility of failure. _Victory is all but assured…_

The Uchiha Head had succeeded in gaining the support of the majority of the clans in Konoha, and there was no way the Third Hokage could deny his ascension. Still, it was unnerving that the Hyuga Clan had bounced back so rapidly; word had gotten around that the Hyuga Clan had rescued their Clan Heiress, thus saving Hiashi's position as Clan Head. Still, the damage had been done, Hiashi's perfect image had been sullied, and Fugaku knew that he would never be able to challenge him again.

The plan had been put into motion, and it was past the point of no return. Tonight, the Uchiha, with its allies, would stage a coup and take power. 'I would have preferred a bloodless coup, but the stubborn fool, Hiruzen, is unlikely to submit. I will be the one to unite Konoha and usher a new age, one in which Konohagakure will hold uncontested power across Japan. And the Uchiha would be at the head of it…' Fugaku mused.

Currently, he was making his way to the Clan meeting room, where all the Clan Elders and some of his most trusted subordinates would gather and finalize their plans.

When he reached the venue, a small, inconspicuous wooden house on the outskirts of the Uchiha Compound, he was pleased to see all members had arrived.

"Let us commence the meeting. Toriko, if you would put up some privacy seals…" Fugaku commanded. Nodding his assent, the Elder Toriko put up a sound barrier; it would not do to have their plans revealed so close to its realization.

Satisfied, Fugaku continued, "I'll make this short. The groundwork has already been laid down, and this meeting's purpose is to designate certain problem people we have no choice but to kill…" Fugaku then proceeded to name Hiashi Hyuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Heads of the Hyuga, Yamanaka and Inuzuka clans respectively, as well as a few other shinobi.

"…and finally, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He is perhaps the most stubborn of all, so he _must_ die. My son, Itachi, I would have you assassinate him personally. You are possibly his most trusted subordinate, but I know where your _true_ loyalties lie. Of them all, Sarutobi has the highest chance of destroying our plan, so it is only right I give the honor to _you_, my son."

Without a hint of emotion in his face, Itachi Uchiha nodded, "It shall be done, father."

* * *

_-A Few Hours Later, At the Hokage Residence-_

"Hokage-sama, Itachi-san requests your presence." An ANBU ninja informed the Hokage.

"Send him in, and put up the privacy seals." The Hokage said. Wordlessly, the ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Itachi walked slowly into the Hokage's office, bowing his head deferentially. "Hokage-sama, I have news."

"Well, don't keep me waiting! What are they up to now?"

"It has been decided that the Uchiha takeover will be staged tomorrow at nightfall. They have gathered support from most of the other clans, but a few others have remained loyal to you, Hokage-sama. Just this morning, my father called a meeting to arrange the assassinations of Clan Heads and some influential shinobi that have remained allied to you. Among them are Heads Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga and Inoichi Yamanaka." Itachi reported.

"I see… I expect that my death was called for as well?" Hiruzen stated.

To his surprise, Itachi answered in the negative, "…Hokage-sama is not among those slated to be assassinated. My father deems you too useless to bother with, but I think Hokage-sama can use this to your advantage."

"I see… Thank you for your efforts. I entrust you with notifying Inoichi and Tsume about the events, and please tell them to meet here tonight." Hiruzen said, frowning. Itachi nodded, giving a bow, and left.

_Too useless to bother with… I'll show you to underestimate me!_

* * *

_-An Hour Later, In a Cave Outside of Konoha-_

The man was clad in a black, flowing cloak, with red clouds printed upon it. The man himself was tall, taller than Itachi by a full head. His skin had a bluish tinge and his teeth were filed into points, giving him a striking resemblance to a shark. Strapped to his back was what seemed to be a sword, wrapped from hilt to point with bandages.

"I see you have not disappointed, Itachi-san." The man growled.

Itachi turned his eyes to the shark-like man, addressing him, "I intend to please, Kisame-san. The Akatsuki will play the Hidden Villages against each other, eliminating them one by one; and Konoha is first. Soon, peace will be in our grasp, but first, war and blood."

* * *

"SHIT! They found us!" Naruto yelled, his hand grasping Hinata's firmly.

Naruto had woken up to see themselves surrounded by samurai, swords drawn and aiming to decapitate. It was pure luck that they managed to slip past them, confusing them with a few well-placed bunshin. 'We're lucky they don't have much experience fighting ninja! Some to think of it, the only person who seemed used to dealing with ninja was Muneyoshi-san…' Naruto thought.

"N-Naruto-kun, They're catching up!" Hinata yelled frantically.

"Just keep running!" Naruto shouted back. The samurai were silent, stalking them without a sound, and that made it all the more unnerving.

The two ran faster than they ever did, and were soon panting and out of breath.

At that moment Naruto noticed the presence of one of their pursuers, poised and ready to strike. Having trained deep in the forest for extended periods of time, and having spent his time contemplating the fundamentals of nature, Naruto had formed a sort of connection, a bond, with his leafy surroundings. He noticed the slight waver in the chirping of the cicadas, the tell-tale rustle of leaves and the absence of movement of any kind. _A samurai up ahead! Damn he's fast, but I know he's there because it's too quiet… no birds chirping, no scared animals… he must've scared them away beforehand…_

"Hinata, get away!" Naruto shouted, shoving the girl away just in time, narrowly avoiding a downward slash.

"Eep!" Hinata screamed, clambering back to her feet and fleeing from the attacking samurai.

"Up ahead! There's a cliff!" Naruto pointed, increasing his pace. He could tell Hinata was all but spent, but hoped that she could push herself just a bit further. Bursting from the forest, the duo sprinted to the edge.

"We can hide on the cliff face! Just use your chakra to stick to the surface… The samurai don't have all that much experience with chakra, so they might think we jumped!" Naruto said desperately. He had trained extensively in the tree walking and water walking exercises the Hokage had shown him. Still, he wasn't very convincing, but at the moment he was like a drowning man clutching at straws.

Hinata had never really done anything of the sort before, but their circumstances were dire enough, so she decided to throw caution to the wind; it helped that her chakra control was almost impeccable due to her basic training in the Jyuuken stance.

Lowering and flattening themselves onto the sheer cliff face, the duo waited with trepidation.

_Ba-dump… ba-dump…_ The shuffle of feet could be heard right above. Naruto and Hinata didn't dare to even breath.

"They jumped? These ninja are unpredictable, so don't let your guard down." A low voice said.

"Hai, Taicho! (Yes, Captain!)" The other samurai saluted.

After several seconds, the samurai captain spoke out again, "They must have taken the other route. Move out in 'search formation'!"

Another chorus of assents, and the samurai melted back into the forest.

Sighing in relief, Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ha! We escaped!", he shouted characteristically, turning to Hinata, only to panic.

Hinata was hyperventilating, and it became clear she was suffering from chakra exhaustion. The run had taxed her stamina to the limits, added to the drain of using her chakra to adhere to a surface for the first time, and her small chakra pool was all but depleted.

"No! Hinata, hang on!" Naruto begged to no avail. With a final scream, she fell.

Without a thought for his own safety, Naruto cut off his chakra flow, pushing himself off the cliff face and hurtling after Hinata.

Grabbing her by the waist mid-air, Naruto then chuckled at the sheer irony of the situation. _So who's going to save me now?_

Gritting his teeth, Naruto held Hinata's body close to himself, flashing through some hand seals, thinking desperately, 'I have to use the shunshin to take us straight to the ground; we still can survive this! This is the first time I've tried it in mid-air…'

With a _poof! _Their entwined bodies disappeared and reappeared right at the ground. Naruto reappeared holding Hinata and standing on his legs, only to feel his two limbs collapse.

"AAAAAAAAAGGHH!" Naruto screamed as pain coursed through his body. A sickening crack rang out, and Naruto's left leg bent at an unnatural angle. The tendons in his left arm snapped, and it fell, as though lifeless, to his side, and the blond succumbed to unconsciousness. Hinata herself had already fainted from chakra exhaustion, but otherwise was unscathed. _(Note: What happened? Well, the shunshin teleports the user from one place to another for a set amount of chakra, but when the body reappears, all the forces acting on the body before it teleports still apply. That's why when Naruto reappeared on the ground, the amount of downward force he was experiencing was pushed onto the legs, cracking it, and with Naruto bearing Hinata's weight on his arms, it also caused extensive damage to his tendons. However, the force was still less than if he crashed straight into the ground, as his body still had not reached terminal velocity. This is an edit, and Naruto doesn't know about Physics) :)  
_

_-A Short While Later-_

Hinata awoke first, thirsty and hungry. That was when she saw Naruto's body sprawled as if lifeless on the ground, his leg broken. His shin was snapped into two, bone jutting out of his mangled skin. She felt fear; the last thing she had remembered was falling from the cliff due to chakra exhaustion an- _Oh my god! He tried to save me… why… why did you get hurt… It's all my fault, because I wasn't strong enough, because I'm too weak._

Sniffling, she wiped away her tears. Rushing over to Naruto's side, she could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest. _He's still alive! Get up Hinata, Naruto-kun needs you!_ Hinata could hear the trickle of flowing water in the distance, and standing up resolutely, she activated her Byakugan. _He tried so hard to save me, now it's my turn to repay him! I have to find a wooden splint to bind his leg first…_

Arranging Naruto's body so that his broken leg experienced the least pressure, Hinata decided to scout the area for food, water and materials with which to care for the blond.

* * *

_-Back In Konoha, That Night-_

"Inoichi Yamanaka and Tsume Inuzuka, I trust Itachi has brought you up-to-date with current events?" The Hokage addressed the two Clan Heads. Itachi had brought the two to the Hokage's office, as he requested, and was now seated beside them.

Inoichi was a tall, wiry man, with the characteristic blond hair of the Yamanaka Clan. The Yamanaka have long been associated with the ANBU Torture and Interrogation squad, as their signature techniques revolve around infiltrating the minds of enemies and retrieving valuable information. Inoichi himself was lauded as the most proficient in such interrogation techniques, and even in the battlefield he showed himself more than capable to dispatching enemies with ease. Recent events had put him constantly on the lookout for dissenters within the clan itself, and he had personally seen to the execution of a few who even dared suggest he side with the Uchiha. He was a hard man, one accustomed to the death and violence of the ninja world; he did not suffer traitors to live. To Inoichi, anyone subordinate to him that had a differing opinion was a traitor and thus deserved death.

Tsume was strong-built for a woman, her hair unkempt and her eyes narrowed. The Inuzuka were, together with the Aburame, the premier tracking division of the Konoha Ninja Corps; their heightened senses allowed them to track the location of even the most experienced ninja, and their ferocity in battle was all but unmatched. The Inuzuka clan was dominated by the stronger, more ferocious men, but Tsume was an exception. During sparring sessions she seemed more bestial than human, and in true battle she was outright demonic. Wherever her strength came from, it was unmistakably the pinnacle of Inuzuka achievement, and she had taken the mantle of Clan Head through the process of ritual battle, having defeated all other aspirants.

The Hokage was proud that amongst all, these two still stood behind him. However, the situation was dire, and drastic action was imperative to the survival of Konoha. "Tomorrow night, the Uchiha will attempt a takeover. Itachi has received word that both of you, as well as Hiashi, are being targeted for assassination. I expect both of you to put together a team of shinobi and ambush the Uchiha assassins. If need be, I will assign some ANBU to strengthen your defenses."

At this, Itachi spoke out, "Hokage-sama, I have an idea that just might work. Since the Uchiha are not targeting you, why not send all of the ANBU against the Uchiha? This way, while they are concentrating on staging the coup, we can assassinate the leader, my father. I understand drastic action is to be taken, and if the Uchiha Clan Head as well as Clan Elders are disposed off, then no matter how much support they have, they will still be unable to usurp your position. When their coup fails, and the Clan Elders lay dead, Hokage-sama _must_ denounce them publically; in this way can you cement your position.

"I agree," The blond-haired Inoichi said, "Unsavory though it may be, it is the only way which will preserve your position as Hokage, and by extension Konohagakure's safety. We cannot allow word of civil unrest to reach Kumogakure, for surely they would use the ensuing chaos to launch an attack of some kind. Already relations have deteriorated; we have to resolve the Uchiha situation immediately, and then start strengthening our village defenses in preparation for war."

"It is decided then," Tsume said, baring her teeth, "We kill the traitors."

* * *

Naruto had woken up to a world of pain. He silently gave thanks for Hinata's comforting presence, if not for her, he would have surely gone mad with the pain. She was right beside him now, naked because she had to use his orange jumpsuit as a cloth. She cleaned his wound, and using her chakra as she had seen the Medical Corps ninja, cut off the splintered part of the bone, tearing off a bit of fabric and binding the leg with a tough tree branch for support. To the Hyuga, being forced to learn medical jutsu was akin to being abandoned, being deemed unworthy to train in true Hyuga techniques. But now, as Hinata watched as Naruto writhed in pain, his breathing coming in short ragged gasps, she wished with all her heart she had learnt some medical jutsu beforehand. Her heart ached at the pain the boy was experiencing, and knew there was not much she could do.

"H-Hinata-chan… You can't go around… naked like that. Put on my shirt…" Naruto gasped, pointing at his undershirt.

"Don't care about something like that at a time like this!" Hinata scolded.

"Pain… don't hurt." Naruto said indignantly. Grabbing another tree branch Hinata had cut for use as a support, he attempted to get up. His left arm was still in pain, although it was healing slowly. "We have to get back soon… even if I have to walk back on one foot!"

"N-no! Sit d-down Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, a stutter creeping back into her words.

"Hinata… We have to get back, warn the Hokage!" Naruto said, hobbling out of the cave on one foot. Unfortunately for him, he promptly tripped on a stone, falling to the ground. "Agh! Damn It!"

"At least eat some of the berries I plucked! We'll rest for awhile, and then we'll go… together." Hinata stated, her voice unwavering for once.

"Fine… I'm going to sleep. I don't even know where the hell we are anyway."

Hinata, however, was once the Clan Heiress, and so had studied basic Geography and Astrology, although she never seemed as smart as her younger sister. "Don't you worry about that… I know which direction we have to go in! Just sleep."

Yawning, Naruto found himself falling into a tired slumber, the pain having drained him of his stamina.

* * *

_-The Next Day, Early In The Evening-_

Toriko Uchiha sat within his room, sipping tea and sighing. Finally, he would see the Uchiha rise above the others, finally, the Uchiha would gain their rightful place as the leaders of Konoha and lead the village to glory. Before, the Senju had forced the Uchiha to accede to a lesser position, then it had been the Sarutobi, who had shown their inability and incompetence at running the village. _No more of that! Tonight will herald the start of Uchiha rule!_

The elder had long given up battle, and his hair was white, his skin wrinkled with age. Unlike others, he was content to rest on his laurels, the last time he had ever experienced a true battle already a decade past. If he had continued learning the arts of the shinobi, he might have seen his death coming, he might even have prevented it.

Suffice to say the last thing he ever saw in his life was the gleam of candlelight reflecting off metal, and then all became dark.

* * *

Fugaku was fuming. His well-laid plans were unraveling all around him, and he had already received word of the assassinations of several Uchiha Elders. An attempt had already been made on his life, but he wasn't the leader of the Uchiha for nothing. Crushing the throat of his would-be assassin, he finally decided to personally destroy all who still resisted him. _The plan was supposed to be secret! If they want bloodshed, we'll give them bloodshed! It's all up to Itachi now… Damn you Hiruzen, this will be the last time you cross me!_

Fugaku was currently leading a force of Uchiha, the best of the best, and marching toward the Hokage Residence, where he would tear the Hokage robes from the Third and instate himself as the new Hokage. Blocking his path were several squads of ANBU ninja, armed to the teeth and ready for battle.

An ANBU wearing a fox mask addressed the Clan Head, his companions keeping silent and disciplined, "Fugaku Uchiha, for your acts of treachery, you are being arrested. You will either come quietly, or we will execute you."

For a moment, the two forces stood defiantly, facing off each other on the empty street; not a single civilian was in sight, martial law having been imposed hours prior. Then Fugaku took a step forward, his answer clear.

Without a word, the Uchiha clashed with the ANBU. The Uchiha opened with their signature 'Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!', wreaking havoc in the narrow confines of the street-turned-battlefield. Two ANBU were immolated in the ensuing blaze, their screams consumed by the fire.

"You ANBU epitomize treachery! You support the old fool Hiruzen as he destroys Konoha bit by bit, but no more shall I permit this! For your treachery toward the ultimate authority, the Uchiha, you shall be executed!" Fugaku roared, enhancing his arms with chakra then proceeding to tear the heads off those opposing him. With swift, precise strikes, he punched through an ANBU's chest, twisting his arm down and then proceeding to disembowel him. Turning, he smashed his elbow straight into the face of another charging adversary, splintering his skull and causing his brains to leak out his ears.

There were four ANBU left; not wishing to waste a second longer, Fugaku raised his arms, flashing through hand seals and roaring, "Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire). Fireballs in the shape of dragon heads erupted from his mouth, obliterating the ANBU in an instant.

"They don't know who they are up against. Let's go!" Fugaku shouted, only to be met with laughter.

"Not so fast, Fugaku! Stop this madness at once!" A gruff, but vaguely feminine voice called out. Fugaku's eyes widened, shocked that Tsume Inuzuka and Inoichi Yamanaka were not only still alive, but before him that very moment.

"You too? Then come and die!" Fugaku flashed through more hand seals, and with a 'Katon: Zukokku!' (Fire Style: Intense Pain) he let fly an immense wall of fire that consumed all in its path. To his chagrin, Tsume and Inoichi simply disappeared and reappeared beside him, letting fly their fists.

The other Uchiha came to the aid of their leader, adopting their clan's taijutsu stance and attacking the two Clan Heads. Unfortunately for them, they were out of their league, and were soon incapacitated by Tsume's and Inoichi's combined efforts.

"There is a reason why the Uchiha are the strongest!" Fugaku roared yet again, his voice coarse, unwilling to accept defeat. As ferocious as Tsume and Inoichi were he knew it would take more than that to defeat him. Deftly blocking their incoming blows, he managed to get in a few hits while their attention was directed at the other Uchiha. "Now die! Katon: Hoenka!" (Fire Style: Flame Flower) Launching himself into the air, Fugaku spit out three fireballs that descended onto the duo. With a resounding explosion, the fireballs cratered the ground, and where Tsume Inuzuka and Inoichi Yamanaka once was, not even ashes remained.

"You should not have come up against me. Only Death awaits tho- URK!" Fugaku gasped, clutching at his chest. Looking down, a single hand protruded, having torn his heart from his chest.

"I'm sorry Fugaku, I had no choice. Give my regards to the shinigami." Came the calm voice of Inoichi. Fugaku fell to the ground, the last thing he saw being the badly burnt forms of the Inuzuka and Yamanaka Clan Heads.

* * *

The Hokage stayed in his office, his only companion being the ever emotionless Itachi Uchiha.

"So instead of increasing their guard, they simply went out and killed the perpetrators. Typical." The Hokage said, puffing on his pipe.

"I'm afraid so, Hokage-sama. If I may Hokage-sama, I have something to ask you." Itachi responded.

"What is it?"

"Do you truly believe in peace?"

"As Hokage, I have seen many things, have lived through many battles. True peace? I don't expect to see it in my lifetime, not while fighters and warriors, ninja and samurai, hatred and ignorance still exist."

"I believe so Hokage-sama. Someday, I would like to live in a world without war, without bloodshed. You are right though, as long as people like you exist, true peace will never be achieved."

Itachi stood, calmly walking over to the unsuspecting Hokage's side. "Itachi… Sometimes I wonder, what would the world be like without people like me?"

Without batting an eyelid, itachi responded, "A better world."

Faster than the eye can see, Itachi drew his kunai and stabbed at the Hokage's skull.

_For peace, I must endure._

**AN: Thanks for reading, please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Jutsu used (all jutsu based on canon):**

**(Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu) - Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire**  
Rank: A  
Type: offense  
Range: Short-Mid  
Description: After performing the needed hand seals, the user will expel dragon head fireballs at their opponent. These powerful fireballs can punch through concrete.

**(Katon: Zukokku) - Fire Style: Intense Pain**  
Rank: A  
Type: Offense  
Range: Short/Mid

Description: A huge burst of fire that turns into a huge fireball and can cover a large area, burning all in its path.

**(Katon: Hoenka) - Fire Style: Flame Flower**  
Rank: A  
Type: Offense  
Range: Short/Mid  
Description: The user jumps in the air and shoots three giant bullets of fire that come down like giant meteors.


	9. Chapter 9 Sannin Planning

**AN: Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it.**

**To WolfLord04: thanks for your opinion.**

**To naruhinalover: good idea.**

**To neolucius: Is that a game? I've never played it lol.**

**To BravoContingency: Thanks for the review!**

**Note: because the Uchiha were not killed by Itachi, he did not awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan.**

**After the jump!**

* * *

_-That Morning, Before Dawn-_

Naruto had woken up, his broken leg still useless, to a world of pain. His body burned from exhaustion, and jolts of pain lanced through his body every time he moved. Still, he travelled, West, toward Konoha; despite Hinata's protests, Naruto was resolute, enhancing his leg with chakra and travelling at the same, if not faster pace than usual. The village safety was his concern, and the needs of many outweigh the needs of one.

After almost twenty hours of non-stop travel, they finally reached the gates of Konoha when the faint scent of blood assailed their nostrils; Hinata was too tired to notice, and passed out at the village entrance. Naruto too, felt as though he was at Death's door, and he thought his leg was about to drop off. Then he noticed plumes of smoke rising into the sky, and, after propping Hinata up against a wall, raced off on a single leg toward the Hokage residence, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

As he traversed the familiar streets of Konoha, he was treated to a terrifying sight; scenes of carnage met his eyes, shocking him to the core. He occasionally came across dead bodies, some decapitated, some disembowelled, and some torn limb from limb. Suddenly he was very scared.

Deciding the fastest way to get to the Hokage's Residence was through the rooftops, Naruto raced forward, until he reached the familiar building.

That was when he saw the dark-haired boy draw his kunai.

* * *

_-Midnight-_

Faster than the eye can see, Itachi drew his kunai and stabbed at the Hokage's skull.

The kunai met flesh and bone, shearing through meat like a hot knife through butter, as Itachi widened his eyes in shock; fast as he had been, even faster still was the orange blur who hurtled through the window, knocking the Hokage to the side and taking the brunt of the attack. Sapphire eyes met his as the blond-haired boy gasped and choked on his blood.

"Not… gonna… let you kill him…" Naruto choked out, his facial features contorted in pain. The kunai had ripped through the boy's thigh, causing him to collapse into a boneless heap.

"Aah… The Jinchuriki." Itachi said calmly, unfazed by the boy's anger.

"I-Itachi! What are you _doing_! I trusted you…" The Hokage said, his face paling at the betrayal.

"I trusted you too… once. But my loyalties have shifted, for the greater good of this world. Kisame, kill him!" Itachi ordered.

The ceiling collapsed downward, raining debris on the ninja and revealing a blue-skinned man. "Watch it Itachi… I don't like your tone." Kisame growled. Reaching behind and grasping his sword. "This was your job, not that I'm complaining. _Samehada_ thirsts for blood!"

"The boy is Konoha's Jinchuriki. He contains the nine-tailed Kyubi, and is likely to unleash its power if aggravated." Itachi explained.

This news was not lost on Naruto, although he was too caught up in his pain to process the information.

"Traitor!" Hiruzen spat, "You underestimate me! Doton: Iwa Kyojin! (Earth Release: Stone Golem)"

Spitting out a small piece of rock, Hiruzen wasted little time in engaging Itachi. The rock grew in size, until its weight cracked the floor beneath. The rock had become a stone golem, who swatted at Kisame, sending him flying out of the Hokage's Residence; wordlessly, the golem launched itself out of the building in pursuit of the man.

"It's just you and me now!" Hiruzen roared, mad with rage. Biting his thumb, he muttered, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu! (summoning technique)" and smashed his palm into the ground. With a _poof!_ a large ape-like creature appeared.

"Enma! Fight beside me once again!"

"The Monkey King Enma heeds your call." The creature said detachedly, and then promptly transformed itself into a staff, which Hiruzen grabbed and immediately swung at Itachi. Ducking under the swing, Itachi evaded the blow, simultaneously letting fly several kunai.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball" Itachi murmured, flashing through hand seals and vomiting out a huge fireball in an attempt to distract the Hokage.

Launching himself away with his staff, Hiruzen thought to himself, 'I have to get him outside! His jutsu might harm Naruto…'

Lengthening his staff, Hiruzen feinted with a left strike, and then stabbed at Itachi's unprotected midsection, smashing him out the window. With uncanny speed he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, reappearing in mid-air and scything his staff downward upon Itachi, catching him in the abdomen; the staff connected, sending the Uchiha prodigy smashing into the ground and cratering the pavement.

"It would take more than that to stop me, Hokage-sama. Your death is inevitable." Itachi said stoically, getting up as if unfazed. "Sharingan!" His ebony eyes underwent a transformation as his pupils swirled, taking on a resemblance to a three-fold tomoe.

Not allowing the Uchiha time to attack, Hiruzen whirled around and smashed his staff into Itachi's side. "The Sharingan can't help you! You may be able to see my attacks, may be able to block it, but you won't be able to weather it, whelp!" Hiruzen snarled, throwing in an insult for good measure.

As if in agreement to his statement, a sickening crack rang out. Itachi had brought his left forearm up in an attempt to block the blow, but the force behind it was so large it snapped his bone in two. Gritting his teeth, Itachi performed his next set of hand seals one handed.  
Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu! (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)"

The small fireballs sped toward the Hokage, which he deftly dodged by jumping into the air. "You expect to take on somebody far superior to you in terms of abilities and experience? You will pay for your folly with death!" Hiruzen growled out, speeding toward the seemingly vulnerable Uchiha. So caught up was he in finishing the fight that he failed to notice a blur of motion to his right.

A massive, scaled sword materialised, smashing down onto the Hokage, shearing his arm from his body. With a yell, the Hokage retreated slightly, although he refused to fall.

"You thought something like that could hold me and _Samehada_? Fool!" Kisame laughed. It was an evil, throaty laugh, one a predator makes when it knows its prey has no chance of escape.

"I… Won't die so easily…" The Hokage gasped weakly, feeling faint from the blood loss.

As the two shinobi faced the weakened Hokage, a voice suddenly rang out from above, "No! Hokage-jiji… You can't die!"

"Y-yes… I can't die now, not while Naruto is still in danger! I'll take you with me!" The Hokage gasped. Looking up, he caught the sapphire blue eyes of Naruto and smiled softly, "Naruto! Live a good life for me!"

With his dying breath, the Hokage sped toward the two shinobi, ripping his shirt off his chest with his remaining hand; baring his chest, he revealed various seals and glyphs inked into his wrinkled skin. "Fuinjutsu: Edo Fumetsu! (Sealing Technique: Ruin Seal Of The Nether World)" He screamed, opening the gate to the realm of the dead.

Pale hands, too discoloured and too long to be human, shot out from the gate and raced toward the three shinobi. Itachi and Kisame were frantically trying to run away, knowing full well that there would be no escape once they were touched.

Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't even blink when the hands grasped his body, filling him with the coldness of the void.

Naruto could only watch, helpless, from the Hokage's Residence as his only true friend sacrificed himself for the blonde's safety. He saw the pale hands reaching out, grasping the two fleeing shinobi, those who had dared face the Hokage. He watched as they were pulled, flailing into the void… Then a masked man appeared, clasping the two on their shoulders casually, taking them and disappearing.

Seething in rage, Naruto screamed at the heavens; even the Hokage wasn't strong enough to enact vengeance. As the beginnings of hate and darkness clutched at his heart, the child could do naught but succumb, once again, to unconsciousness.

_I want to be strong, stronger than the Hokage, strong enough for vengeance._

* * *

"Get this kid medical attention now! He's lost too much blood!"

"I-it's him! The _demon_! Why are we saving him?"

"Quiet you damned fool!"

_The boy is Konoha's Jinchuriki. He contains the nine-tailed Kyubi, and is likely to unleash its power if aggravated._

Naruto knew the reason for the hatred. But he did not understand what he did to deserve it. The village meant nothing to him now – the Hokage, his only friend, was dead.

He was just a boy, someone who wanted peace, someone who craved love; all of that was taken from him.

He was a Jinchuriki, a 'Human Sacrifice'.

* * *

_-A Week Later-_

The sunlight filtered through the windows, a patch of light in the darkness of the room. The room was dusty, the floor boards stained with blood. Most prominent of all was the overpowering smell of disinfectant.

With a slight creak, the door opened, revealing a large, white-haired man. Red ink was marked from his eyes vertically to his chin, as if he was crying blood. The man wore a hitai-ate, but on it was marked the symbol for 'oil'; stepping inside the room, the man drew himself to his full height, dwarfing the room's only occupant.

"What are you here for?" The blond boy rasped out, coughing at the slight exertion.

"…" The man stayed silent, seemingly content at observing the boy.

"Speak! Why do you torment me so! You hate me like the others don't you? Get out!" Naruto shouted. His facial features were contorted in rage, and he looked as if he might commit murder at that very moment.

"I had not believed the situation was this bad." The white-haired man stated, much to Naruto's confusion.

"Bad? _Bad?_ Well, fuck you!" Naruto cursed.

"Calm down, boy. My name is Jiraiya, a former student of the Hokage. I know of you, Naruto…" The man said solemnly. _More than you would ever know._

"Then where were you when those fuckers came and killed him? What the _hell_ is wrong with this village?" Naruto seethed. "I come back to find death and destruction, and the _Hokage_ of all people murdered right in front of me!"

"… I know he's dead. I'm just as affected as you are. I had cut my ties to the village long ago… but here I am, mourning his death. Talk to me, Naruto, tell me what you see in this village." Jiraiya said softly, pulling up a stool beside the boy's bedside.

* * *

_-The Same Day, Council Meeting-_

Jiraiya had heard enough. He never knew how much Naruto suffered all these years; he thought the son of the Yondaime deserved better. Now, he was outright pissed at the way Naruto was treated, and he was in a position to do something about it.

That had to wait for the moment, though, as he was promptly summoned to attend the council meeting.

He strode into the room, head held high, a frown upon his face. It would be very bad if someone aggravated him now.

"What do you want?" Jiraiya said, his tone cold.

The council members gathered visibly flinched, even the animalistic Tsume Inuzuka.

The Nara Clan Head, Shikaku Nara, answered the Sannin, "The Hokage is dead. If word gets out that we have lost our head ninja, the consequences will be dire. War with Kumo is all but inevitable, but if we quickly instate a new Hokage, we could buy adequate time to prepare our defences. To this effect, we have decided to make _you_ Hokage, Jiraiya-sama."

Despite himself, the white-haired man was taken aback. Him, Hokage? He had never imagined it would come to this, not after he had made his intentions to leave Konoha known those years ago. It was only because of his status as the Third's trusted student that he was not immediately labelled a missing-nin.

"Would you really trust me to take up the mantle of the Hokage? What about Tsunade, sensei's other student?" Jiraiya questioned.

"You should know that she also left the village a year after you. Right now, her whereabouts are unknown to us, although we could track her. Still, resources are low after the Uchiha Uprising, and it would be far easier if you were to accept the position." Shikaku explained.

"…" Without another word, Jiraiya left the room, not even deigning to answer the council. Wide-eyed, the other council members wondered what had caused the Sannin to act in this way.

_-Hokage's Residence, Roof-_

Jiraiya stood unmoving, letting his gaze roam over the horizon. The question still plagued his mind: should he become Hokage, accepting the council's decision?

_ So many people died for this village. Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina… This village is made out of those who love it to the death, and those who couldn't care less about it; some would rather see Konoha burn than lift a single finger to help. Their incompetence is staggering – the Academy children are pampered, the Clan Heirs lauded as prodigies when in the real world they would not last even a second. They hate those they do not understand; they want a weapon, a Jinchuriki, the strongest Jinchuriki, the one who holds the Kyubi, but yet they treat him like dirt, not even giving him a chance to prove himself. Do I want to lead such a village? A village doomed to die?_

_ Dark clouds are gathering on the Horizon. The end draws near; if I decline, then the village will surely disintegrate into an orgy of violence. When the hordes of enemies lay siege upon Konohagakure, its people will fall upon one another in sheer bloody-minded fear._

_ Oh, how the way of the shinobi have deteriorated! The core principle is Perseverance, yet all I see is Cowardice…_

_ If I forsake the village now, I do not forsake the people currently in it so much as I forsake the sacrifices of our forefathers._

The Sannin was jolted out of his reverie by the shuffling of feet behind him.

"I thought I would find you here." Came the muffled voice.

"Kakashi Hatake… It has been a long time."

Turning, Jiraiya recognized the silver-haired man. The ninja before him exuded laziness, yet he had once been a captain of the ANBU Corps, one of the most feared of Konoha's military divisions. His hitai-ate was worn in such a way that it covered the man's left eye. "I'll be frank with you, the Council sent me on account of my previous connections with you; they want me to convince you to become Hokage."

"Don't waste your breath. I've decided."

* * *

Once again, Jiraiya was before Naruto. The boy had recovered somewhat from his ordeal, although his blue eyes seemed to constantly blaze with avenging fire. He was to be discharged from the hospital that very day.

"Naruto, do you trust me?" Jiraiya asked.

Momentarily taken aback by the sudden question, the boy nevertheless answered curtly, "No."

"What if I earn your trust?"

"It depends."

Getting up from the stool, Jiraiya stretched his body. "Well, then, don't just stay there, I'm sure you've been feeling cooped up these past few days. From now on, you will refer to me as _sensei_."

"Make me, _Jiraiya_."

Narrowing his eyes, the large-framed man smashed his fist into Naruto's gut, doubling him over and causing him to cough uncontrollably.

"Oh, I will. Discipline must be upheld, you understand. This is all for your own good; now get up and stop wallowing! The first thing I'm going to get you is some weights, and then I'm going to start you on some basic taijutsu…" Jiraiya continued.

'I didn't ask for this…' The boy seethed, but wisely kept his mouth shut. If this man made him stronger, he would welcome it. It didn't mean he was going to like it.

* * *

"GRAAAAH!" The Kitsune roared, ripping a yellow toad to shreds. It tore out the writhing toad's guts, and then twisted around, catching another charging toad unawares. With speed unknown to human-kind it dodged to the side, wrapping the intestines around the neck of the amphibian, suffocating it to death.

It thrashed… _oh how it struggled_! But the Kitsune held on, forcing the life out of the toad. Its lips curled upwards in the semblance of a grin, it relished the fear it caused. _The fear of death._

_My name is Aobozu, and nothing will stop me from becoming the Kyubi._

* * *

**AN: On Jiraiya's monologue, the thing which made me write that was the meaning of the word Ninja. Ninja is made out of two Japanese characters, which directly translates into the Chinese (****忍者****) or (Ren Zhe). Literally translated it means (One Who Endures).**

**That's all for now! Read and Review!**

**Give me your opinions!**

* * *

**Jutsu used (all jutsu based on canon):**

**(Doton: Iwa Kyojin) – Earth Release: Stone Golem**  
Rank: A  
Type: Offensive  
Range: Short – Mid  
Description: The user expels a large creature composed of stone from his mouth. The rock golem has a fair amount of stamina and brute strength, being able to bite and tear off flesh with its mouth and hands respectively. If used from above the target then the user can use the earth golem to drop down onto the opponent like a bomb and crush them.

**(Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu) - Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**  
Rank: C  
Type: Offense  
Range: Short  
Description: This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shuriken within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, however, this jutsu is used as a distraction.

**(Fuuinjutsu: Edo Fumetsu) - Sealing Technique: Ruin Seal Of The Nether World**  
Rank: S  
Type: Supplementary  
Range: Short-Mid  
Description: A coffin appears from the ground and hands form the death realm reach out and grag the opponent.(Note: target cannot move if any of the arms touch him/her)They pull them and the user into the nether world, from which none can escape. A suicide Jutsu.


	10. Chapter 10 Is That a Snake Or a Toad

**AN: Rage is a funny thing. In battle, it is both a boon and bane. It can make you strong beyond your wildest dreams, it can make you feel invulnerable, but in return it robs you of your free will, and more often than naught causes you to do something you would regret. In the modern world, giving in to your rage can **_**never**_**, and I stand by this fully, it can **_**never**_** amount to anything good.**

**But rage is not useless. It's good for vengeance, and it's good for violence. In other words, it's good for all things considered morally unacceptable or evil.**

**You can either use your rage to destroy life, or let go of it and repent.**

* * *

**Thanks for a well thought out review Kagami Kamiya, Sloucher94, Ryuujin96 and Dragon of Storms and further thanks to all others who reviewed my story (I wonder about RonnieCutler...)**

**To Kagami Kamiya: Kurama, the Kyubi in canon is definitely dead, although the reason why is a mystery that will be solved further down the road. Currently, Naruto does **_**not**_** possess a Jinchuriki amount of chakra, because he is not a Jinchuriki, no matter what he, the Council, Jiraiya, the Third Hokage, and the Akatsuki think. **_**But**_**, he possesses, as the unofficial heir to the Uzumaki clan, the characteristic massive amounts of chakra. Just how much internal chakra he has is not revealed yet, but then again he could fall back upon the natural chakra he has in canon. Going on, a 'Kitsune Uprising' is **_**not**_** happening. As the Nine-tailed fox, he's some sort of leader, a father figure (Father Fox) for all the Kitsune. His word is followed on account of the power he possesses. When he was destroyed, his power was dispersed (There are many ways which it could have dispersed, I could use your idea of incorporating the 'killing stone' into my story, or I could be more original and maybe have the remnants of his power spread around the world.), and so the rest of the Kitsune simply ran wild in their rush to fill the sudden power vacuum. There can only ever be one nine-tailed fox, because technically even if there were more it would not be for long - the stronger will always kill the weaker until only one is left. That last paragraph last chapter will be elaborated upon in the future. **

**Also, I actually played around with the idea of basing the story fully in Japanese mythology and lore, but after all this is an original story, and I would like to watch it grow on its own.**

**As always, thanks for the review, and I hope to see you express more opinions!**

**To Sloucher94: Actually, I also hate the idea of Naruto going all Sasuke-like. Also, I'm thinking ways to be writing how Naruto and Hinata grow stronger together. Still playing with the idea of killing Hinata later on though.**

**Seems quite a number of people wanted the chakra chains!**

**The entire first part is on Hinata, and it will be the last time you see her for a couple chapters.**

**Note: Naruto does think of Hinata as a friend, but not a **_**true**_** friend yet simply because she has not proven herself. There's a difference you know.**

**After the jump!**

* * *

She was treated as if she were dirt; every Branch member was. It was the natural order of things, and she accepted it. The Hyuga were renown for being among the best combat specialists Konoha had to offer, but Hinata was the exception, and that was never tolerated.

Still, she didn't care about what they thought, those insensitive, ignorant Elders. While a banquet had been held in honor of Hanabi's safe return, Hinata was simply regarded with blank stares and barely concealed disgust.

She closed herself off from them; they did not understand. When she awoke from her unconsciousness that night, alone and cold, the only evidence of her ever having been with Naruto the torn orange jumpsuit she wore, she was devastated.

She had not seen Naruto since, and had thrown herself into learning and becoming as proficient in medical jutsu as she could. She thought Naruto had abandoned her because she was too weak; she cursed the fact that she could not even hold on to her consciousness, wishing with all her heart that she held on, even for just a moment, just to secure a promise to see him again.

That chance was lost, and she could hardly bear it. So she learned, and trained, the image of Naruto's pain-filled face as he lay writhing on the ground motivating her to prove herself once more to the boy she loved. She would become better, just so that she would never have to bear watching him get hurt saving her, and not being able to do anything about it. Hinata wanted to see him again, if only to set things right. She wanted to tell Naruto how she felt.

Word had spread that the village was preparing for war, and the new Hokage had already been announced: Jiraiya The Legendary Sannin, feared throughout the nations as one of the most fearsome warriors to have ever lived. Martial law had been established, and anybody not directly commanded to could no longer roam the streets of Konoha after curfew. Children under the age of sixteen were not allowed to leave their houses without the company of an adult.

So she had to wait, and as she walked in the Hyuga garden on that summer afternoon, she bent down and savored the sweet scent of a sunflower. It was radiant, so very like the face etched in her mind.

* * *

_-Two Months Later-_

From his vantage point at the top of the Hokage Monument, Naruto observed the Leaf Village. It was morning, the first rays of sunlight just peeking out through the clouds; the golden rays illuminated the village, giving it a peaceful and serene appearance.

He was at his usual spot, on top of the stone head of the Yondaime Hokage. A new face had been added to the Monument, hewn into stone with all the finesse of the finest artisans in the Land of Fire; Jiraiya's face watched, with his predecessors, over the village.

'It's not the same without you... Hokage-jiji' Naruto thought sadly. He thought back to all the times the Hokage had come running to his rescue; when he was lying naked in the cold, when he had sustained injuries from the abuse of the villagers, even up till his last moment, when he lay injured on the hard wooden floor of the Hokage's Office.

Naruto barely registered the faint shuffle of feet behind him. Suddenly, he was alarmed - could it be that some ninja were sneaking up to him, intent on harming him, although he was under the protection of the current Hokage?

Whirling around, he came face to face with a young woman. long, untamed black hair framed an appealing opal face; blood-red lips set into a firm line graced her face. Most prominent of all her features was her large crimson eyes, which seemed to be able to peer at Naruto's soul and discern its secrets. She wore the standard issue Chunnin vest, indicating her position in the Konoha Ninja Corps.

"What brings you here, child?" The woman asked. Her voice was lyrical and silky all at the same time, and though she could not have been more than twenty her eyes betrayed her wisdom.

For a moment, Naruto thought this woman of unearthly beauty was a by-product of his imagination, but he quickly filed that idea; her beauty was such that even illusions could not replicate.

Still, the blond never forgot the rules his sensei put down. _Never trust anyone but those you truly know, but stand by the trust you give to the very end, even unto death or perceived betrayal._

"Who... are you?" Naruto said tentatively.

"If you must know, my name is Kurenai Yuhi. What is yours, child, and why that forlorn look?" The woman answered.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." He stated simply, refusing to divulge the reason, however trivial it may seemed, he was there.

A small sliver of recognition passed over Kurenai's face, although she managed to hide it expertly; this was not lost on Naruto.

"Then... do you mind if I sit here? I seem to need to do some brooding of my own." Kurenai said jokingly.

"Suit yourself. And I don't brood."

The situation couldn't get much more awkward than this. Two strangers, sitting side by side, neither uttering a single word, yet seemingly bonded by something intangible. To Naruto's chagrin, tears started to fall, marring her perfect features.

"W-why are you crying?" Naruto inquired.

"I'm mourning." Kurenai stated.

"Mourning who?"

"My team."

Naruto couldn't seem to get anymore out of the woman, but seeing as he, likewise, refused to tell the woman his reasons for being there, he figured it was a fair trade.

"I... have to go. Training, that is."

"You don't have an adult guardian? You must have one accompany you at all times; thats the law you know?" Kurenai said.

"I don't have to worry about that. The Hokage's my guardian."

The woman simply sat there, strangely unsurprised. "Well, I can follow you, it could avoid unnecessary situations along the way."

_Perhaps she wants company. She does seem lonely and all._

"Fine, come with me."

* * *

Later that day, Naruto learned that the woman, Kurenai, was a genjutsu specialist. Her chakra control was impeccable, something she was required to maintain in order to properly perform her techniques. Her repertoire of abilities revolved around distraction and illusions, and her demonstrations had given Naruto nothing but respect for the art.

Genjutsu was stereotypically seen as a weak alternative to the more straightforward taijutsu and ninjutsu, but the variations and ingenuity with which Kurenai weaved her illusions put most ninjutsu and taijutsu users to shame in Naruto's eyes.

She could send her enemies horrifying nightmares so terrible they would kill themselves to break free, she could seduce enemies into kissing poisonous snakes, and she could even change an entire area's appearance to suit her objectives.

Naruto was interested, and had asked her to teach him a minor genjutsu technique or two. Unfortunately for him, his chakra control, although adequate enough to perform ninjutsu, was not good enough to learn the first techniques of the illusory arts.

Naruto didn't do 'not good enough'. Persistently, he begged the woman, until she relented, giving him a few chakra control exercises and promising to teach him if only he could complete them.

Knowing Naruto, he would probably train till he dropped. That day, he made a new friend, his third, after Hinata and the Third Hokage; whether the friendship would turn out true or not, only time would tell.

* * *

_-That Same Night-_

"So why were you crying?" Naruto asked. Currently he was sitting at his favourite ramen stand with the crimson-eyed woman after a day of practicing chakra exercises to no avail. The exercise involved him standing stock still on water, then by regulating his chakra output he had to move forward or backward at a constant speed. Perfect control had to be maintained at all times; too much chakra and he would blast himself out of the water, too little and he would sink.

"My entire team is dead. My sensei died during the damned Uchiha revolt and my teammates during the Kumo border incident a few days back." She said detachedly.

"... Well, I'm sure he was a great man."

"H-he was the best teacher... and my teammates..." Kurenai was crying now. Naruto felt guilty for pressing the issue, but the curiosity was killing him. It was evident from her reaction this was a sore point.

That night, she downed copious amounts of sake, inebriating herself to the point of collapse. Shaking his head, Naruto left her where she lay.

_That is a crucial difference. I may show my anger, but I will never show weakness. I can't afford to._

* * *

_-At the Hokage's Residence, The Next Day-_

Jiraiya knew not what possessed the idiots to commit to such action. Three days before, a group of three Chunnin were sent to patrol Konoha's border when they caught three full elite assault squads hailing from Kumo trespassing along the border. Instead of waiting for reinforcements to arrive, the group of three took on the Jounin assault squads - the outcome was inevitable. Two of the Chunnin had perished before subsequent reinforcements had arrived, pushing the ninja back across the border. When the surviving member was interrogated on the basis for engaging the enemy, the woman stated that they were protecting the Konoha peasants that lived in the area. If they had waited for reinforcements, then the peasants would surely have died and the crops would have been razed.

_ Damn it! We cannot afford to lose ninja like this. We either sacrifice ninja or innocent men and women. Still, the ninja's lives could have been better spent defending Konoha rather than the collection of poor farmers on the outskirts. We have adequate farmland deeper within the Land of Fire, so saving the measly collection of small settlements and poor farmers was not necessary. Much as I hate to abandon them, it seems to be the only way to conserve resources and weather the hardships ahead._

_ Time is running out. Kumo is boycotting trade with Konoha, and coupled with the damages incurred by the Uchiha, we lack the money to even meet the trade and military agreements with our allies! Suna has already cut ties with us, and even the Shogun has broken relations with us on account of failure to meet their economic demands. Even worse, the samurai are siding with Kumogakure!_

_ Now, Kumo is likely to commit to one of two courses of action. Either it could attack us directly in the next month or so, or it could whittle the village down, little by little, before launching a full scale invasion with their allies in two or three years time. Judging by the fact that the Raikage is ensuring the loyalty of its allies by practically kidnapping the entire generation of Clan Heirs from Sunagakure and Kirigakure, it must be planning on a joint attack._

_ It's a wonder that Kumo could kidnap much less confine so many of the Clan Heirs. That the other villages have not succeeded in getting back even one Heir is testament to their prowess. Still, it must be a huge drain on Kumo militarily to ensure such tight security, so they probably would not risk attacking so soon. Instead it will build its forces, keeping its allies in check with threats and the like._

_ I may have to send a delegation of ambassadors to secure the services of smaller villages like Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass), and perhaps Iwagakure. Despite lingering resentment from the Third Shinobi War, perhaps a tentative agreement can be reached. They are as much enemies with KIumogakure as we are, so they may look favorably on a military alliance._

_ Perhaps most disturbing of all is the sudden disappearance of all kinds of summons. At first I lost contact with the Toads of Mt. Myoboku, then I received word from Tsunade that the slugs are not answering her summons as well. All over the Shinobi world, people have lost the ability to contact their contracted familiars, and I fear there may be more than meets the eye._

_ The village is my first concern. I must make preparations._

Jiraiya sighed, contemplating possible courses of action when Naruto crashed in through the window.

"Damn it! What is it now you brat!" Jiraiya roared, angry at the fact that he had lost his train of thought.

"What kind of _sensei_ are you? I've long mastered the C-ranked Wind ninjutsu you gave me, but you still haven't come check on me!" Naruto grumbled.

"Don't give me that lip, boy! The safety of the village is my first concern. I'll come train you when I have the time. If you are so free, go find Gai and run some laps or something!" Jiraiya shouted, raising himself to his full height menacingly. "Or go to the library and find some scrolls to train yourself!"

Picking out a ring of keys from a drawer on the Hokage's desk, Jiraiya said, "Here, these are the keys to the Hokage's library. Go find yourself a scroll. The back rooms are forbidden, do not make myself repeat this. If I find you have ignored my warnings, punishment will be severe."

Knowing full well what the man was capable off when he was angry, Naruto sped out in a huff.

* * *

Naruto loved it when he was given free rein in the library. His days were filled with training, and he had hardly enough time to sleep. Sometimes, Jiraiya would be too busy to instruct him, and would allow him to browse for scrolls in the library.

The Hokage's library itself was an extensive collection of every jutsu and technique that Konoha ninja used in battle, and it held every single secret there was to know about the village. Jiraiya had never allowed Naruto to visit the back rooms, however, and he was stuck in the outer sections of the library, where D to A rank ninjutsu and genjutsu could be found. The library was not limited simply to jutsu either. Numerous books documented taijutsu fighting styles, some modern, others ancient. The history of Konoha was interred here as well, in all its painstaking detail, although Naruto never bothered about it.

As he reached the oak doors of the Hokage's library, he took out the keys to unlock the vast collection of books... only to find that it was already unlocked.

Immediately, he was on the alert. Nobody except Jiraiya had access to the library. The doors were protected by powerful seals constructed by some of Konoha's most illustrious seal-masters. But the seals seemed to have been broken, the lock picked; there was an intruder.

Cautiously, Naruto snuck into the library, not willing to risk lighting the candles. Silently, he weaved through the bookshelves, ears straining to pick up any sign of movement.

_Nothing. No movement, no sound, not even a chakra presence... it's too quiet..._

Nervously, the blond sniffed around. There was a faint odour, as if an unwashed beast had passed by recently. Then he stepped on something wet.

Looking down, Naruto was just able to pick out brown slime on the floor. _Disgusting! What the hell is this..._

Strangely enough, the trail of slime led straight into the forbidden rooms located right at the opposite end of the library. _Should I call Jiraiya-sensei? Maybe I could just take a short peek inside the room..._

The boy stalked to the large double-doors that marked the forbidden rooms. The seal was broken as well, and Naruto entered the room. The room was pitch-black. Lighting a small candle by breathing out some fire chakra, he followed the slime to the desk at the middle of the room.

_It seems that the trail ends here. What's this...? It looks like someone, or something, took out this document and slobbered all over it. Ewww..._

The document read as such:

Start

Konoha Ninja Corps Particulars/Personal Information

_Subject: Jiraiya_

_Affiliation: Sannin, student of the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen/ Clan Affiliation unknown_

_Konoha Ninja Rank (at present): Invalid due to excommunication_

_Personal Information: Classified_

_Personal Relations: Classified_

_Whereabouts: Unkown_

_Status: Traitor to Konoha on account of treason and insubordination._

_Punishment(s) (if any): Execute on sight. Recommended to not approach alone. S-class security threat._

End

Naruto could barely comprehend what he was reading. Jiraiya, a traitor? Why was he even considered for the position of Hokage then? Deciding to look around more, Naruto looked around, eventually coming across a common leather bound scroll. On it was inked the words: _Technique(s) listed within are forbidden practice. Open at your own risk._

Deciding the scroll was of interest, Naruto slipped it into his pocket.

That was when he heard something slobbering behind him. Whirling around, he came face to face with the most hideous creature he had ever seen.

The man, if it could be called a man, wore the unmistakeable Leaf hitai-ate. Unruly white hair cascaded around the _thing's_ face; a mouth took up half of the face, a pale flickering tongue hanging out and leaking brown slime. The eyeballs were rolled back, allowing only the whites of the eyes to be seen, and the man-thing stood on two stumpy legs. It was as if someone had cut off the thighs of the vaguely-human torso, then sewn the legs back from the calf down. The two arms it sported were mockeries of the human equivalent; an uncountable number of fingers adorned each hand, the nails lengthened and sharpened, until the arms vaguely resembled warped, biological versions of a morningstar.

Fighting the urge to vomit, Naruto immediately flashed through his hand seals, yelling with all his might, "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"

The flames cascaded around the monster, setting it ablaze, causing it to writhe uncontrollably. A sickening clicking sound emitted from its mouth, but otherwise it did not fall. With uncanny speed it advanced on Naruto, surprising him and singing him with its still-burning skin.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" A roar emitted from the forbidden room's entrance. Naruto turned his head, only to be treated to the sight of an incensed Jiraiya. With a single bound he was at Naruto's side, smashing his fists at the monstrosity, beating blood, pus and various unidentified liquids out of its body.

He did not stop until the monster was a bloody smear on the floor.

Slowly, calmly, Jiraiya straightened, turning to Naruto. "Are you okay?"

"I-im fine."

"Did you see anything else?" Jiraiya asked, his voice strained, as though hoping some dark secret stayed unknown.

"...No I did not. I just got here, then I noticed the forbidden rooms open, so I peeked inside. It attacked me immediately! I swear I didn't see anything!"

Stiffly Jiraiya nodded, obviously unconvinced. "Nothing is to leave this room. Or you die. Immediately."

Face pale with fear, Naruto nodded.

Facial expression softening, Jiraiya added softly, "Go clean up. Meet me in my office tonight. I will give you an explanation."

Without another word, Naruto fled from the room.

* * *

Jiraiya turned his attention back to the room, blood smeared all over the floor and spattering the walls.

_Orochimaru. He might be adept at hiding his presence from lesser ninja, but I could recognise his work anywhere. The beast was once Mizuki, a Chunnin from the Academy. He has only been missing for a single day, so that means Orochimaru must hiding somewhere in Konoha._

Burying his face in his hands, Jiraiya sighed. _How am I going to explain this to Naruto?_

* * *

_-That Night-_

Naruto entered the Hokage's Office, noticeably subdued.

"Ahh... Naruto. Please, take a seat." Jiraiya said cordially, motioning for Naruto to sit.

"I'm guessing you must have many questions running within your head. Before I answer them, would you care to report exactly what you saw?" The meaning was clear. This was not a question. Nevertheless, Naruto kept his mouth shut.

"Take it as an order from a superior officer. Now, what did you see?" jiraiya said again, voice deepening dangerously.

Gulping, Naruto answered, "To be honest, I'm not sure _what_ I saw. What I _did_ see was your old Konoha Ninja Corps Registration Document. Care to explain why you are labelled a traitor?" He refrained from mentioning having acquired the Forbidden Scroll.

"I thought as much. Wait a moment, let me put up some privacy seals." At this, Jiraiya set up a sound barrier to prevent the conversation leaving the office.

"What I am about to tell you is an S-class secret. You so much as utter a word about this and I will decapitate you personally. Are you familiar with the Third's students?"

"The only one I am aware of is you."

"Well, there are two others, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Although Tsunade's current whereabouts are unknown to Konoha, I still keep in contact with her. Orochimaru, however, I have not seen for more than a decade."

"What has this got to do with you being a traitor?"

"Everything. The reason why I left Konoha in the first place was to find Orochimaru, my teammate, and persuade him to come home. You are, I take it, unaware of Orochimaru's past misdeeds?" Jiraiya inquired.

"I don't know shit about him." Naruto said curtly.

"... He had been tampering with the genes of children. My sensei, the Third Hokage, had caught Orochimaru dissecting Clan children harboring kekkei genkai, trying to find a way to incorporate those genes into himself. Over time, he became obsessed with making himself invincible, and by extension immortal."

Naruto was at this moment quite lost. "I gather that Orochimaru did something bad, and old man Sarutobi caught him?"

"Not just bad. He was playing with forces nobody understood, and for it killed multitudes of children." Jiraiya said. "For a period of five years children would suddenly up and disappear, not leaving a trace of where they had gone. This continued, and although the Hokage even resorted to using the ANBU and sent ninja search details to investigate the cases of the disappearance, the cause was never found. Often, even the ANBU guarding the children frequently ended up dead. Then the Hokage had enough, and decided to investigate the matter himself. For weeks he searched Konoha, to no avail. That was until he decided to pay a visit to Orochimaru's laboratory."

Jiraiya continued, "That fateful night, sensei had asked me to accompany him on his investigation, and decided to go to Oroshimaru for aid as well. So we went to the only place he could be, in the laboratory located in Konoha's sewers; we caught him dissecting a still-alive and struggling child."

Shuddering at the thought, Naruto said, "I take it he was banished."

"The Hokage banished him, though in hindsight it would have been better to execute him. But the old man couldn't bear to kill one of his students, and so decided to label him a missing-nin. Being the idealistic fool I was in those days, I couldn't comprehend what he had done; I went after him because I wanted to convince him to abandon his path. Even though Sarutobi ordered me to stay in Konoha, I just couldn't abandon my friend."

"So the Hokage labelled you a traitor as well."

"In a way. My insubordination was never revealed. Sarutobi could not bear the fact that two of his greatest students had turned their backs on Konoha, so he hid my papers, forcing me to swear I would never return. I still remember the sadness in his eyes the day I walked out of the village. He told me, 'The choice is yours to make; leave now and never come back; stay, and I will make you Hokage.' Oh how foolish I was! If only I could turn back the wheels of time... I never wanted to become Hokage, so I left, disappointing my sensei and betraying my village." Jiraiya said.

For a moment, the two sat in uncomfortable silence, neither wanting to utter a word.

Then Naruto said, "But you returned, you broke your promise."

Eyes narrowing with pent up rage, Jiraiya suddenly shouted, causing the blond to cringe, "I had no choice! So many people died for this village, if I did not return and become the Hokage I would be compounding my mistake! Don't you understand? Konoha will likely be destroyed by now if I did not become Hokage!"

His anger spent, Jiraiya slumped down on his seat, suddenly feeling very tired. "If Konoha is destroyed, then their sacrifices, it would all have been for nothing... I never intended to betray the village, I just wanted my friend back."

"So did you meet Orochimaru again?"

"I... I did not." Jiraiya said, hesitating imperceptibly.

'He's hiding something, I know it.' Naruto thought.

"That monster you saw, that was Orochimaru's handiwork. I recognise his work, and his _smell_ anywhere. He's somewhere in Konoha, but I promise you Naruto, I will right my wrong. This time, I will kill him." Jiraiya said, his tone hard.

"But yet you broke your promise to protect Konoha before."

Jiraiya had nothing to say to this. "Just... give me a chance, Naruto. We can do this together, we can destroy him. I am ordering you not to divulge this secret for the village's own good. If it is revealed, then unrest making the Uchiha Uprising pale in comparison would shake the village's foundations."

Naruto was a man of his word through and through. That the Hokage had reneged on his word shocked him more than he would like to admit. Still, he believed in forgiveness... to a certain extent.

"I'll help you, as my sensei. What do we have to do?"

His mood lightening considerably, Jiraiya said, "Orochimaru would definitely be using some sort of genjutsu to mask his presence. I'm quite proficient myself, but I have other things to prepare, so we'll need to find somebody we can trust."

"I know just the person." Naruto said smugly.

* * *

_-Somewhere In Konoha's Sewers-_

The stink of snake venom was unmistakeable. A man stood in the chamber, unfazed by the pungent odour that permeated the air; he had shoulder-length ebony hair, his eyes were slitted and his tongue forked. His voice was thick with malice as he pored over a decrepit tome.

"So it's true. The Kyubi is dead."

**AN: Read and Review! Next chapter there will be a timeskip, after a conclusion to this situation with Orochimaru. Also, the war with Kumo is coming up!**

**So, would you like Kurenai to die?**

**Or maybe Hinata? (not immediately, sometime in the future) **

**Sorry but I've already decided on Jiraiya.**

**Anyone you want to die? How do you want them to die? I love writing death scenes so humor me!**


	11. Chapter 11 Scenes Of Carnage

**AN: Sadness is that painful feeling that clutches at your heart when you lose something precious; that feeling that stabs you like a knife, yet exponentially more painful. People may do a myriad of things when they are sad, they may turn to anger, they may instead find happiness in their sadness... or they might do nothing, preferring instead to wallow in self-pity, taking refuge in their perceived loneliness.**

**At the very least, remember that you are never truly alone.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!**

**Note: The Academy acts as the introduction to ninja life mainly for civilians. Mostly, Clan children already have personal training regimens organised by their own clans. Still, they attend the Academy more as a custom than anything else; the ninja operate in squads, so it would be highly impractical to stunt their social growth. It is in the Academy where the children grow together and form bonds of friendship for the future.**

**For those wondering if Hinata is in the Academy, well, yes she is. After all, although she is training in the medical arts, if one wants to be recognised as a genin of Konoha, one must first pass the Academy test. So Naruto as well is not a ninja yet (not in name at least).**

**To Ookami: Thanks for your opinion. Actually, I also don't really want to kill Hinata off, but I can think of all kinds of ways to twist the plot if it goes down that road.**

**To: Sloucher94: Again, thanks for the review. Good idea with how to do away with Kurenai. Also, what Orochimaru was reading will be revealed, but it isn't very important. Mostly, he deduced that the Kyubi was dead from events. The other Jinchuriki will be introduced later on, so just wait and see. **

**Thanks to Ryuujin96, naruhinalover, redspud, Legionary Prime and Reviewer for your opinions, and hope you continue reading!**

**After the jump!**

* * *

_-A Week Later-_

Naruto sat, hidden in the shadows, watching the Academy students file into the arena.

The area was simply a small clearing right behind the looming, brick Academy building. He saw them practicing with blades and kunai, honing their chakra control, trying, then failing, then trying again. Most of all, he saw them making friends. They talked amongst one another, motivated each other, picked their friends up when they fell.

Unbidden, his thoughts shifted to the Third Hokage. He heard him, with that coarse old voice, teaching him, talking to him when no one would. _When you get hurt, you pick yourself up. There are many times when you doubt yourself, your ability to succeed and your reasons for trying. Then you may fail, you always fail before you succeed. But you have your friends, and with them you become stronger. Someday Naruto, you will make friends, and when you do, never let go of them._

His blue eyes dulled, Naruto paid closer attention to the class of students he was watching over. Jiraiya had surmised that Orochimaru was targeting the Academy for experimental subjects, and had given him the task of guarding them. The white-haired man had taken Naruto's suggestion, and ordered Kurenai to 'accompany them in eliminating a security threat'. Of course, the true nature of the matter was never revealed to her.

He saw the smiles on the faces of the children, all the same age as him, and smiled a little himself. They were all so lively! They sparred with each other, bruising each other, then laughed together; it was like a family. It amazed Naruto that such happiness and innocence could exist in a world so tainted with darkness; outside the confines of the Academy, the adults were gearing themselves up for war, yet in here seemed another world altogether.

He saw a pink-haired girl arguing with another blonde over the affections of a bored looking, grim-faced boy; then there was the chubby kid, probably from the Akimichi Clan, stuffing his face with snacks and talking animatedly to another, albeit slimmer, boy

Then he saw her. _Hinata._ The familiar lavender-eyed female was, as usual, shy and reserved. She seemed different, more somber than before actually, if that was possible. Still, she seemed to get along just fine with another similarly reserved student, who wore a pair of black goggles, with a grey jacket wrapped tightly around him.

The teacher himself was a kind looking man. He wore his Leaf hitai-ate proudly, a vertical scar running from cheek to cheek, reminiscent of previous battles. The man was a Chunnin as well, but what struck Naruto most was his strict but kind attitude; truly a role model for the children under his care. Still, Naruto could see why he was taken off the mission roster and sent to teach the Academy children - how could such a man have what it takes to kill mercilessly?

In the distance, he saw the pink-haired girl excuse herself. 'Better follow her to be safe.' Naruto thought.

Stealthily, Naruto tailed the girl back into the building, only to realize she was relieving herself.

'I'll just wait here...' Naruto mused, waiting right outside the building. The ninja school was located right at the heart of Konoha, although a stretch of forest separated the main building from the rest of the village; in a way, it was isolated. Still, far from feeling the familiar pangs of loneliness, Naruto instead felt at peace.

Yawning, he lay down on his back on a soft patch of grass. He could see branches swaying in the wind, the leaves falling and dancing to the tune of the breeze.

Then he heard a shrill scream emanate from nowhere and everywhere at once.

His heart palpitating, Naruto dashed forward toward the Academy, intent on finding the source; it was the girl, no doubt about it. At the moment, every Academy teacher was outside tending to their respective classes, so he was alone. _As always..._

Bounding into the Academy courtyard, he drew his kunai... only to come face to face with yet another grotesque monstrosity. The monster was short, yet still hunched over; hideous appendages hung from the body, which was little more than skin and bone. The right half of the monster's face seemed intact, and it was the face of a girl, probably no more than five; the entire left face seemed blurry, as though the skin had melted off as if it were wax. The small body belied its strength, for in its hands lay the unconscious form of the pink-haired girl, which it carried with ease.

_Oh my god... who is sick enough to do this to a little girl..._ Without wasting a second, Naruto brandished his kunai, sprinting to the monstrosity's position and striking at it. He hit air.

With superhuman strength the thing used the girl's body like a bat, smashing her into Naruto and sending him flying away.

_Damn it... I can't use my jutsu for fear of hurting the girl..._ Flashing through his hand seals, Naruto vanished and reappeared behind the monster, taking advantage of its vulnerable position by plunging his knife into its back. Twisting the blade, he severed the body's spinal cord, causing it to collapse to the ground, blubbering uselessly. In one swift motion, Naruto brought his sandaled feet up and smashed it on the thing's face, spattering its brains all over the courtyard.

Picking up the unconscious girl, he thought, 'I've got to notify Jiraiya-sensei...'

That was his last thought before he felt something hit the back of his head, causing him to black out instantly.

* * *

_-Somewhere In the Konoha Sewers-_

Naruto awoke to a sickening stench, causing him to retch.

"Awake now, I see." The voice was sibilant, the syllables of the words contorted in such a way that it resembled the hissing of a snake.

As Naruto gained his bearings, he noticed his four limbs was chained to a white table, effectively restricting his movement. The chamber he was in was dark and gloomy; numerous glass bottles could be seen littered around the room, carrying strange, otherworldly things that seemed to pulsate in the darkness. Growling, he yelled, "Who the hell are you! Let me go!"

The voice returned, words dripping with malice. "How about... no."

"You are Orochimaru, I take it?" Naruto snarled.

"You seem well-informed, my child. Yes, I am Orochimaru."

"So what do you want with me. And where are we? What is that infernal stink?" Naruto sputtered.

"So sorry about that. We are in the sewers, of course, and this is my laboratory. Just sit tight; you'll find out what I want soon enough."

A man with skin too pale to be completely healthy appeared in Naruto's view. He seemed to have grown fangs; everything about the man reminded Naruto of snakes, from the sounds he made to his serpentine visage.

In his hands, he held an ancient leather-bound tome. Its pages were dog-eared and browned with age.

"You were supposed to be Konoha's Jinchuriki." the man stated.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto kept silent. The man put down the book, then grasped Naruto's arm. Brandishing a syringe, Orochimaru forced the needle into Naruto's vein and drew out some blood.

Walking to his desk, Orochimaru analyzed the blood he had drawn with various scientific instruments. "It is as Manda told me... The Kyubi may be dead but a remnant of his power remains. It seems a small sliver of demon chakra is in your blood, Uzumaki."

Naruto was wracking his brain, trying to figure out an escape route. Orochimaru's words made absolutely no sense at all, and the blond feared he might turn his madness upon him. His hands were bound, so he had no way of unleashing any ninjutsu.

Then he remembered the Third's lesson. _You require hand seals to mould your chakra into something recognizable, but with time, and training, you might be able to perform some of the simpler ninjutsu without the help of the hand seals._

After he had _borrowed_ the Forbidden Scroll from the library, he had trained to master the very first jutsu listed - the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu). Apparently, unlike the Academy Bunshin, which he still had some trouble performing, the Kage Bunshin came almost naturally to him.

Now, he concentrated on moulding his chakra mentally, delving deep within himself and trying to pull his energy out... until pain seared through his body, disrupting his concentration.

Looking up, he came face to face with a smirking Orochimaru. "Now, my child, don't waste your energy. Just stay put."

The snake-like man smashed his hand into Naruto's stomach, eliciting a gasp from the blond. Slowly, but surely, Orochimaru wormed his fingers into Naruto's flesh. Then the man channeled his chakra inside, and the pain started.

* * *

He knew not how long he was made to endure the pain, only that it never stopped. Every inch of his body felt as if it were on fire, always burning, always hurting. He had long ago stopped screaming, his throat dry and parched.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he earned some brief respite from the torrential pain.

Barely conscious, Naruto picked out the tell-tale groan of wood in the distance, as though a door was being opened.

Raising his head and pausing in his ministrations, Orochimaru turned. "Kabuto, so nice of you to join us. Have you erased the traces of our presence?"

Clad fully in black robes, and carrying the limp body of the pink-haired girl, Kabuto answered, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I brought the girl as well. Can't afford to leave witnesses."

"Hmmm? Useless. She's from a civilian family. Put her on operating table number 3 - I'll work on her later."

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine. "N-no! Get your hands off her!" He shouted weakly.

"Quiet down, my child. It's all for the good of humanity, nothing you would understand. But unlike her, you hold treasures in your body, treasures I would like extracting. You should be honored - you are also the first Uzumaki I could get my hands on after all.

"Why a-are you doing this... why do you do such horrible things... Jiraiya once thought of you as a friend..." Naruto rasped.

"The fool. I've heard you were under his protection, but he won't find you. Even if he did, there's not much he could do."

Suddenly, Orochimaru's tone turned nostalgic, "I still remember those days when we were young; he was always bullied, always shunned for his incompetence... It was always I who talked to him, comforted him. Even now, as Hokage, he flounders about in the dark, losing sight of the forest for the trees."

"You are like them all, young Uzumaki, hating what you do not understand. I was his friend, your _Jiraiya-sama's_ first friend, yet even he did not try to understand my motivations. Science is my life, it is the only rule I pander to..." Orochimaru said. "My experiments seem frightening do they not? And without a second thought you cut them down. What if you knew they were aware of everything that was happening to them? You see, I only... _modified_... their body somewhat, modified it so that I controlled their bodies instead of their own minds. But through those eyes of theirs, it is _them_ who see everything, _them_ who you kill."

"Why... why do you do it to them in the first place... you maniac... you're insane!" Naruto snarled through clenched teeth.

"We are all insane in some way, Naruto. I am simply more selfless than you all. If I do not do what I do, then the _whole world_ will burn. I see confusion in your eyes. Let's just say, I'm saving the world, and to do it, I need _sacrifices_."

Taking that old leather-bound book, he began scrawling frantically into it. "Do you see this? It's my life's work, all the things I ever discovered, how things work; why the sun shines, why the moon shines, why things fall down instead of up. More importantly, it catalogues all my... _interactions_ with non-humans. Listen carefully Uzumaki, the Kyubi is dead, and his legions are falling upon this world in abandon. Can't you _feel_ it in the air? A war of cataclysmic proportions is approaching. I need his power to save it, and that is why I do what I must do."

"And for that you kill so indiscriminately? You make me sick!"

"I see. Well then, I'll show you just how _sickening_ I can be! Kabuto, bring the girl here!"

Muttering his assent, Kabuto shifted the operating table, bringing it to Orochimaru's side. The man then inclined the table Naruto was put on, so that he had a full view of what was about to happen.

"Watch, Uzumaki. Watch me work my magic."

* * *

_-The Hokage's office-_

Jiraiya sat in his office, waiting in vain for Naruto's report. At the side sat the Chunnin Kurenai Yuhi, having just came back from a fruitless search for any security breaches in the village perimeter as well as the sewers.

_Where is that boy... he was supposed to come back from the Academy six hours ago..._

Just then, the doors burst open to reveal a flustered Chunnin, obviously very disturbed by something.

"What is the meaning of this, Iruka? I don't remember having an appointment with you today." Jiraiya inquired.

"It's urgent! Another student has disappeared! It's Sakura Haruno - her parents reported her missing from home even though its already past the curfew!" He rambled incoherently.

Eyes widening, Jiraiya got to his feet and practically flew out of the office, leaving Iruka behind. "Kurenai, come with me; perhaps we can find some clues from Orochimaru's old laboratory!"

"Sir! I already checked that area for a Genjutsu presence!" The crimson-eyed woman said, keeping up with Jiraiya as they bounded across the rooftops toward the Konoha Sewer entrance.

"He's somewhere in the sewer! I'll be able to sense him if we get in range of five hundred metres... We don't have much to go on, but it's all we have!"

_I could send the Inuzuka and Aburame trackers out to scour the area... but it's too risky! If they find out the true reason why I had to leave the village, Konoha would crumble. No matter what, I cannot allow that to happen!_

* * *

It was one of those days; she woke up to a blistering headache and an aching back. She had had a nightmare of a monster snatching her up, about to eat her, when she opened her eyes; sighing, she tried to get up... only to find she was chained to the bed.

Only she wasn't on her bed. The stench of faecal matter hit her, and she was hard pressed not to vomit. The first thing she saw was a blonde boy, chained similarly, looking straight at her, his blue eyes widened. She looked down, seeing a pale man cutting open her legs with a scapel, his mouth set into a grim line. Her blood was pouring out now, and she watched on with morbid fascination.

Then she screamed.

* * *

Her ear-piercing shriek was the single most horrifying thing he ever heard. Looking at her, helpless, Naruto found himself screaming along, their voices raised in a warped hymn that fueled Orochimaru's madness.

"NOOOOOOOO! STOP IT! LET GO OF HER!" Naruto shouted with all his might, straining against the chains that bound him.

Orochimaru opened his mouth to say something, but was drowned out by the pink-haired girl's screams.

"I'LL KILL YOU! STOP IT!" Naruto snarled. That a man could be so warped, so far removed from humanity that he could mutilate even children in his experiments angered Naruto. He felt rage, a rage so pure that it blotted out all his senses, robbing him of reason and allowing him only to yell incoherently. He wanted to tear this sick excuse for a man limb from limb, then burn what remained until only ashes remained.

"The fun has just started, children."

* * *

Jiraiya and Kurenai searched every inch of the sewers, even splitting up to cover a wider area, to no avail. Orochimaru's old laboratory was, as it had always been - empty and desolate. No trace of the man remained.

The Sannin could take it no longer. His student was facing his old teammate, a man who had once been his friend, a man that seemed the devil incarnate.

Jiraiya had in fact found Orochimaru, two years after leaving Konoha. He found the man by a stream just outside a village, whistling a haunting tune, and had approached him. They had talked much, and the white-haired man held on to his hope that Orochimaru could still be redeemed. Jiraiya let down his guard, believing that he had done what Sarutobi deemed impossible, believing that he had won his friend back by the pureness and strength of his devotion and loyalty. A naive belief, it was.

Orochimaru overpowered him, binding him with chains he could not break in a small clearing, and then day after day, he would bring the inhabitants of the nearby village in front of Jiraiya. Day after day, he dissected, he cut, and he mutilated, scarring the white-haired man deeply. He would plead for his friend to spare the old woman, spare the child, and spare the pregnant woman; he screamed and roared for the man to cease, screamed until he could scream no more. But always, Orochimaru would have his way, and there was nothing he could do.

For gods knew how long he would perform his horrible experiments, creating grotesque monsters. Then there was not a single soul left in the village, and Orochimaru had freed Jiraiya, his mind shattered, and left him in the wilderness.

It took years to come to grips with what he had witnessed, the Sannin simply wandering, lost. He knew not why Orochimaru spared him.

Now, for the second time, he felt the same gall-wrenching fear, the fear that his folly had cost him.

* * *

Kurenai knew not the nature of their mission. She did not know why Jiraiya seemed so angry, seemed so fearful for Naruto.

His reaction to Iruka's news scared her - what could shake the Sannin so?

* * *

Crimson rage mixed with the blackest of hate. Naruto never gave up, always struggling, always trying to break his bonds. His anger mounted to levels he had never before experienced... and suddenly he felt a power rising inside of him.

The power was warm, then it turned red-hot by his insurmountable anger.

_He was underneath the sakura tree, together with the Hokage. It was peaceful, and the slowly descending sakura petals made it seem that the peace would last forever. The old Hokage had told him, "It is a sin to give in to anger, a shinobi always keeps calm. You can pretend to show it, but you should never give in to it."_

_ "What if they hurt your precious people? You told me to never let go of my friends... What if they hurt my friends?"_

_ "Rage is easy to feel. You can feel it even when people hurt those you do not know. Being calm will help you more than rage ever will."_

With all his rage, Naruto unleashed that power he had; all he wanted was to kill. It no longer mattered who he killed.

From his body emerged blood-red chains, chains stained by his blood. his skin broke, more red fluid dripping to the ground. The sharp tips poked out of Naruto's chest, then all at once it burst out of his breast, sending shockwaves of pain through his body. The chains seemed to have a mind of their own, wrapping around the accursed pale-man and his assistant.

Then he smirked, "Ahh... interesting. I have only ever heard of this ability, it was rare even among the elites of Uzushiogakure. Oh how I will enjoy stripping your body of its secrets!"

Howling in bestial rage, the boy strained at his bonds. More chains appeared, easily shredding the shackles and leaving Naruto free. "You. DIE!"

The chains whipped around, shearing Orochimaru's body in two. Then the blond turned his attention to the assistant. _Kabuto._ The man was quivering in fear, pleading with the enraged boy to spare him. The unbreakable links wrapped around the man's four limbs, then constricted, crushing the bone to dust.

Naruto had enough; he willed the red chains to pull Kabuto apart, showering the entire chamber with hot, steaming blood. He dropped the dead torso, then proceeded to smash the body until it was unrecognizable.

"Poor Kabuto... he was a promising youngster, but easily replaced. I still remember the day I met him, he was crying over his poor bedridden mother... how he pleaded for others to help him! But everybody ignored him... except me. I promised to heal his mother, in return he would work for me... too bad he's dead now, killed by your _anger_!" Orochimaru's voice cackled madly.

Whirling around, Naruto found the snake-eyed man whole and standing as if nothing had happened. His chains thirsted for blood, the _snake's_ blood, and he was going to get it.

He tore into the smirking man with abandon, shredding him, ripping him apart in the most gruesome ways, but always he would reform, flashing Naruto that damnable smirk, as if he was playing with him.

"Yes! I know you want to kill me! Do it; rend me limb from limb!" Orochimaru goaded the blond.

With a final strangled cry, Naruto pulled out all of his power, infusing it with the chains that sprouted out from his body like the tentacles of an octopus. The chains grew, turning black, spikes emerging from the tainted metal. _Tainted by my emotion._

Smashing them into Orochimaru, Naruto destroyed most of the laboratory, causing the man to disintegrate from the force.

As always, he reformed. "Yes! Destroy! I have no more use for this place!"

Then Naruto fell over unconscious, the chains retracting, leaving no indication they had ever existed, besides the bloody corpse of Kabuto and the thrashed room.

* * *

Orochimaru stepped over to Naruto's limp body, marvelling at his capacity for emotion. _That he could draw out such power from the strength of his anger alone... What strength!_

_ Grow, my child, grow in hatred, give in to the darkness. Already, I sense my old teammate approaching; remember me Naruto, I will come for you when you become stronger._

_ But I have more pressing matters to take care off now. I have to save the world from the supernatural forces trying to destroy it. For now, I have gotten what I wanted, a small part of the Kyubi's power. With this, I will seek out the other missing pieces of the puzzle. When we meet again, true immortality shall finally be in my grasp..._

With that, Orochimaru vanished in a puff of smoke, taking his old leather-bound book and leaving the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Jiraiya and Kurenai burst through the door, shattering the wood in a shower of splinters.

What met their eyes was a scene of carnage that shocked the two to the core. _Damn it! I was too late... Orochimaru is gone again! I just sensed him not two minutes back..._

Rushing over to Naruto's side, Jiraiya sighed in relief; the boy was still breathing. _But why had the snake spared him?_

Kurenai called his attention to another body that lay on a white table. The arms and legs were slit open, revealing the bone underneath. _This must be Sakura... it looks like Orochimaru hasn't implanted her with anything yet. Still, she needs a blood transfusion soon, she's lost too much already; it amazes me that she's still alive. If we don't apply antiseptic in the next five minutes, she definitely won't be._

Together, the two adults picked up the limp bodies of the children, vanishing from the gloomy, depressing chamber in a swirl of leaves.

Unknown to them, There was, in the adjacent room, hunched over, one of Orochimaru's creations; his last one. The face was mutilated, although it bore vague resemblance to that of a female human. Looking down, it saw its own reflection on a piece of mirror. In horror, it recoiled, and opened its mouth to scream.

Only its mouth was sewn shut.

* * *

_-Two Days Later, Konoha Hospital-_

"How are you feeling, Naruto?"

No answer. The blond simply lay on his bed, gazing at the ceiling.

Jiraiya sighed, he had been like this ever since he woke up. Orochimaru had really done a number on him. "Come on Naruto, you can't lie there forever, talk to me."

Silence.

Sighing again in defeat, Jiraiya made for the door. _Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day._

Just as he was about to open the door, an unusually subdued voice addressed him. "He was Jiji's student, wasn't he?"

Surprised, Jiraiya went back to Naruto's side, sitting back down on the stool. "He was. But the old man was the best sensei possible. I don't know how he turned out like this."

Turning, Naruto stared straight at Jiraiya, his eyes blazing. "How could such a man _do_ that? Is he even human?"

"He had forsaken his humanity long ago. There was once when he was a dear friend, now he is my worst enemy."

With conviction, Naruto said, "I will kill him, for what he has done. I will become stronger, then personally deliver his head to you."

"Naruto, I have seen much in my life, so many people corrupted by vengeance. I feel the same as you, but never forget we are human, and so we must never let go of our compassion. If you let vengeance drive you, you will never achieve what you truly want." Jiraiya counseled sagely.

They sat like that, in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"How is the girl? The pink-haired girl who the bastard cut?" Naruto inquired.

"She's fine. She seems to have forgotten the incident; amnesia, it appears. The trauma was too much for her to take. Remember Naruto, the incident is a secret, do not reveal anything."

"I understand. What am I doing here? Teach me a new jutsu now!" Naruto leapt from his bed shouting in a show of childish exuberance. Jiraiya could see that the blond had taken his words to heart. He knew the blond was not truly happy, but was simply distracting himself from his own dark thoughts. _Even now, he's far from broken._

_He's stronger than you think, Orochimaru._

* * *

_-Three Years Later-_

It had been three years since Jiraiya had taken him as a student. three years of blood, sweat and guts, three years of pouring every ounce of strength he had into training.

He was by no means a prodigy, much less naturally gifted in the ninja arts, but he had the natural aptitude for working hard; and Jiraiya was not lenient, not by a long shot. He worked Naruto to the bone, forcing him to weather intense chakra training and physical conditioning. His days were filled, from the second he woke up to the moment he collapsed on his bed, with near constant exertion.

Had it been anybody less driven, they would surely have broken long ago. But Naruto took strength from the Third Hokage's sacrifice, using the anger, the hurt and sadness as fuel to become the strongest he could. Then there was the incident with Orochimaru. Every time he hit the training dummy, he imagined he was smashing the snake-eyed bastard's face in. Every time he practiced a new technique, he pictured it ravaging the pale man's body. What puzzled him most was why he had spared him; And then there was the fact that he had killed a man with the chains coming out from his own body.

Naruto never once mentioned this to his teacher; he could never draw his chains out again anyway, no matter how hard he tried. Then he remembered that he had killed a man. He remembered the man's pleading eyes, remembered as he ripped him to pieces, showering the room blood. He grappled with this feeling of uncertainty on his own, and the fruits of doubt sowed its seeds in his heart. Angry though he was, he could remember every word Orochimaru said. _I still remember the day I met him, he was crying over his poor bedridden mother... he's dead now, killed by your anger!_

He could still feel the warm blood hit his face, still remember how sick he felt when he woke up for the first time after the incident. He refused to talk with Jiraiya then, not because of Orochimaru, but because he was still coming to grips with what he had done. But as always, he picked himself up with his iron-willed determination, not allowing the uncertainty to rule his life.

That he was uncertain was an understatement. Orochimaru had told him pointedly that the Kyubi was dead... that meant that he was no longer the Jinchuriki of Konoha. Again, he added this to the list of things he kept hidden from his mentor.

Still, in Jiraiya he found a good teacher, and an even better friend. Granted Naruto disliked the man's perverted antics and lecherous behaviour, but he had on more than one occasion showed himself to be a fount of wisdom. As Sarutobi was like the father Naruto never had, so Jiraiya was the caring, yet strict brother.

A month after he had arrived in Konoha, Jiraiya was officially inaugurated to the position of Hokage, and thus began the preparation for war. Food was stockpiled, weapons were hoarded, and the finest of Konoha's warriors outfitted with equipment made by the best of the Land of Fire's blacksmiths. Konoha was crippled, psychologically and militarily, by the Uchiha Uprising, but it was by no means helpless; Jiraiya had made up his mind - he would see every single Konoha ninja dead, including himself, before surrendering. In essence, they would stand to the last man.

Escape routes were meticulously planned out, safe-houses set up for the women and children of the Leaf Village to take refuge in should the situation become too dire.

Light skirmishes between Kumo and Konoha forces broke out frequently throughout the years of the new Hokage's rule, testifying to the worsening situation. War would break out at any moment, and all anyone could do was wait and pray for the best.

On that cold winter morning, five days after Naruto's birthday, the hordes of enemies descended upon the village. Many died that day, piled up behind the great gates of Konohagakure.

Clouds of blue and black flies hung like smoke in the air, filling the space with a keening buzz that played counterpoint to a chorus of ragged screams that echoed through the forest.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Read and Review please!**

**Naruto is eleven by the end of the chapter.**

**Blood, gore and flying limbs will be a staple in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 Pull Your Heart Out

**AN: Why do we lie? To hide from reality, to hide from truth, to hide from our mistakes; or you could be meaning to diffuse a grave situation.**

**Nothing good can come from lies. Sadly, it might be worse to tell the truth.**

* * *

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**Note: At present, Naruto doesn't have full control of his chakra chains, so it is triggered by his anger. Also, actually drawing on his power amplifies his emotions, and he doesn't really think clearly while using it.**

**To naruhinalover: He has the same wind affinity, but I won't expand it until much later. Also, he has knowledge in elemental manipulation in all other elements, although these are all basic in the extreme and are extremely limited in power.**

**WARNING: EXTREMELY GRAPHIC CHAPTER, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

_-A Week Earlier-_

_ My name is Hana Inuzuka, daughter of Tsume Inuzuka, Clan Head and renown member of the Konoha Ninja Corps. I am part of Konoha Scout Team Five; you could say it is a bit of my specialty, courtesy of my heightened senses. After generations of living with our feral companions, the ninken, we, as Inuzuka, have ourselves developed similar traits; our natural sight is far sharper than any other, and is unmatched with the exception of those who possess the Sharingan and Byakugan, and our sense of smell is such that we could track enemies that have left even week-old trails. My closest friends are my 'ninken', my companions in life and unto death. The Three Haimaru Brothers were given to me during my coming of age ceremony when I had seen my fifth winter, and they have become part of me ever since._

_ The situation with Kumo has deteriorated rapidly, ever since their attempted kidnapping of the Hyuga Clan Heiress Hanabi Hyuga. Personally, I never really liked them, long before the incident had ever taken place. Six years ago, a couple months after I graduated from the Academy, I was part of a joint C-rank mission with the genin of Kumo; I never liked their dark skin and the smell of pompous superiority that seemed to cling to them. My sensei at the time, Hayate Gekko, had decided to accompany us on this joint C-rank diplomatic mission to escort an aristocratic official from the Land of Lightning back to the courts of the Land of Fire; the Kumo genin's sensei all but assumed the sole leadership role, even going so far as to insult sensei and his apparent lack of ability. Suffice to say the journey was an uncomfortable one; although it was supposed to be 'diplomatic', all it did was strengthen my dislike for Kumogakure._

_ My genin teammates at the time were Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Third, and Kurenai Yuhi, both of whom I would trust to my dying day. Even then, they proved their competence by making short work of the many foolish bandits that waylaid our path; but the road was long, and the path arduous. Eventually, word got around that the aristocrat we were escorting was the Fire Daimyo himself in disguise, warlord of the province of the Land of Fire._

_ He was an imposing man, strong built with numerous scars covering his body. At the time, he was wearing a simple kimono dress, but it was clear to all of us that he had seen his fair share of battle. Soon, elite missing-nin started attacking us, and it we were hard pressed to survive._

_ The Kumo bastards showed their true colors during the fifth attack. A wiry man jumped in front of us, alone and could be considered unassuming - if not for the bandages that swathed him from head to toe, and the massive Zanbato he was swinging around with ease. Apparently, he was an A-class missing-nin sent to take the Daimyo's head. Already, the team was weathered from the previous attacks, but this man, Zabuza Momochi, did not spare us even a second to recuperate._

_ Both Hayate and the Kumo Jounin battled alongside one another, when Zabuza slashed Hayate's midsection, winding him. At this point in time, the Kumo Jounin promptly lost it, and gave in to his cowardice. He promptly turned and ran, even going so far as to use his own genin to cover his tail; all three of them perished in a sad attempt to protect their sensei._

_ Seeing our own sensei down and out for the count, we could hardly just stand and watch. We stood as one, fighting the man, although the gap in skill was painfully apparent. In the end, our sensei saved us, summoning the last of his strength to wound Zabuza gravely while his attention was concentrated on us; he promptly fled, but not before commending our teamwork. Strangely, we felt our hearts swell at his praise, enemy though he might have been._

_ In the end, we managed to complete the mission successfully, no thanks to the Kumo Jounin. Our abilities were praised by the Daimyo himself, although all of us began to harbor a deep dislike for Kumo._

_ Now it seems our two villages are poised for war, and there is nothing we can do to avoid it. A few years ago, I received word that Hayate had died during the chaos of the Uchiha Uprising. Then Kurenai's entire Chunnin team had been killed in the midst of a border skirmish. The new Hokage, Jiraiya-sama then assigned her to my Chunnin team to act as backup._

_ She is a good friend, never shirking in the face of danger; even on the few occasions when Scout Team Five had run into enemy scouts from Kumo or their allies from Suna, she had always stood her ground, laying down illusions to cover our escape. Currently, I have two other teammates one of whom is Muta Aburame, a quiet man, although his skills are impeccable and his scouting abilities are among the finest in Konoha. More recently, about a month ago, Jiraiya-sama assigned a midget, eleven-year old brat to my team._

_ My assessment of him: young but surprisingly competent. His scouting skills may be basic in the extreme, but I daresay he possesses the best combat skills out of all of us; I expected no less, as Kurenai had informed me the new Hokage had trained him personally. He certainly is eye-catching - though shorter than many of the boys his age, he has a head of striking blond hair and eyes of the deepest blue._

_ But I have my doubts. He's too young to participate in the war; children should enjoy their childhood while they can. Ability and skill can only go so far; to survive, experience is crucial, and out there, it's kill or be killed. Whether or not he can stomach his first kill will be revealed in a matter of time._

_ The boy might be Jiraiya-sama's student, but I have on more than one occasion questioned his decision to include the boy on my team. Imagine my surprise when the Hokage told me it had been the blond's decision._

_ "Naruto is adamant about this, and he has made it clear he would do anything to help out in the imminent war." The man had said. "I have tried to reason with him, tried to get him to escape to the safe-houses with the women, children and Academy students, but he is resolute. Believe me, I know my student, and once his mind is made up, nothing can change it."_

_ Currently, we are on border patrol on this winter eve, on the lookout for any possible threats to Konoha. Now, as I watch him, with those blazing blue eyes, I can only wonder what motivates him. At times, he might seem so exuberant, so full of energy, but it is times like this, when we never know what enemy might await us, that he looks as if he is barely keeping at bay his repressed rage. That clenched jaw, those tense muscles, perhaps he's having second thoughts?_

_ What could possibly warrant his anger?_

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, keeping his teammates in sight. To say he was angry was an understatement: Jiraiya had told him that, in as little as a week's time, war would break out. Not only that, but Naruto was to accompany the next batch of women and children to the safe houses five miles from Konoha, apparently to guard them from any possible threat.

Naruto knew better, his sensei was simply trying to make sure he could not participate on the front-lines. Granted, the blond knew the man cared for him, and that he was trying to keep Naruto safe, but in view of his valiant efforts to make himself stronger, not allowing him to fight for Konoha was an insult to him.

He had gone to Jiraiya's office the previous day, asking for an explanation, saying, "I have been waiting for this chance to test my strength! You can't take this chance away from me!"

Jiraiya for one, reverted back to that irritating tone he always used to lecture Naruto, sternly rebuking him, "Naruto, wars are fought with blood and the lives of men. you 'testing your strength' has no place in it. I understand you feel the need to become stronger to ensure Hiruzen's sacrifice was not in vain, but this is pushing it too far; you will be taken out of Scout Team Five after the next two patrols and assigned to the rear guard of the evacuating populace. That is all I have to say."

Naruto fumed, but he knew he could do nothing about it. Best not to dwell upon what he could not change.

A warning from his Inuzuka team leader jolted him from his thoughts. "Enemy ninja just outside the forest perimeter, four at least, seven at most. According to Muta's kikaichu, they seem to possess mainly lightning and wind affinities. Visibility low due to heavy snowfall; suggest we move closer."

Naruto drew his kunai silently. The team would have to investigate the group further before returning to report. If worse came to worse, an all out skirmish would ensue.

Silently, they crept toward the clearing, counting seven ninja camped in the area.

They kept their guard up, concentrating fully on the enemy. In his characteristic monotone, Muta reported the information gleaned from his bugs, "Seven enemy ninja confirmed, four confirmed to be from Kumo, three confirmed to be from Suna. Subjects appear to be part of a stealth team, judging from their heavily muffled chakra presence."

At this, Hana gave a quick nod, "Retreat in order. Muta, go on ahead, we will cover the tracks."

Before Muta could move, dark nets fell upon the shinobi, effectively trapping them and causing them to fall to the snow-covered ground from the branches cursing; shiny slivers of metal were interwoven with the strong ropy fibers. _Chakra suppressing metal... damn it!_

All at once, the group was surrounded by the seven ninja.

One of them stepped forward, apparently the leader of the team. "Good work, Kaoru. These bastards don't know who they're dealing with." Came his deep, booming voice.

The man wore the standard grey stealth armor, sleeveless so as to provide for the best mobility; his arms were muscular and sinewy, and possessed along with the rest of his exposed body a mass of scar tissue.

An eighth member dropped to the ground, spraying snow as his feet came into contact with the frozen soil. He wore a white cloak which rendered him all but invisible in the snow-covered terrain; a hood covered his face, hiding his features. "It seems we got all three of them. Should we call the interrogation squad?"

"By all means." The leader replied curtly.

Mustering all the defiance she had, Hana spat at the ninja leader, shouting, "We'll never tell you anything bastards!" This earned a chorus of assents from Kurenai and Muta.

"That's what they always say. Remember your defiance when you spill your secrets." The Kumo ninja said, not a hint of anger finding its way into his features.

"As if we'll ever do that!" Kurenai countered vehemently.

The other ninja turned their attention to her, not giving her pitiful attempt at resistance any thought. One of the Kumo ninja sized her up with lusty eyes, "Well, you're a beautiful one. I swear haven't seen a woman as fine as you in my entire life! Just think of all the _things_ we could do together!"

Kurenai recoiled in horror, shuddering at the prospects. _It's up to Naruto now._

From the treetop, Naruto hid, watching the interaction. _I was lucky that they didn't see me because I was the rear guard!_

It was the first time he was caught in this situation, and he could hardly take all the ninja on himself. But he had to do something before the interrogators got to his team.

Muscles tensed, Naruto readied himself for battle. _This might be the dumbest thing I'm going to do, but it's worth a try. My chakra capacity can certainly come in handy here. Judging from their satisfied looks, they probably think they got all of us, so I can use this to my advantage._

Naruto himself was clad in a warm white cloak, and pulling down his hood, he silently raised his hand in a familiar hand seal. _Mixing fifty solid Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) into a few hundred Bunshin (Clones) should do it. With my hood obscuring my face, they won't be sure whether I'm the same person or a clone!_

With silent puffs of smoke, the clones popped into existence. As if sensing the sudden presence of chakra, the eight ninja looked around in confusion. The leader barked out some commands, although the howl of wind ensured Naruto could not hear it.

Voices raised in howls and shouts, the clone army descended upon the group of ninja. The effect was immediate; the eight ninja immediately fell into disarray, mistaking the various shouts as signs that they had stumbled upon a much larger Konoha force than expected.

"Retreat! there's too many of them!" One of them called, fear apparent in his eyes.

The dark-skinned leader, however, was not easily fooled; cocking a fist back, he let loose a powerful punch that connected with a Bunshin, causing it to disappear.

"Stand your ground! These are normal clon- UFF!" The leader coughed, winded from a very solid fist connecting with his midsection. Bounding back, he rallied his ninja, "Fall back, we don't know how many real ninja are mixed with the clones."

Seemingly overwhelmed, the Kumo assault group fell back, leaving Naruto, his clones and his three teammates in the clearing.

"Clones! Follow them and give us time to escape!" Naruto ordered, already cutting through the nets and helping his teammates up.

Hana Inuzuka had not expected to get caught by such a simple ruse, and she cursed the fact that she had been so careless. Before, she could only hope Naruto would call for reinforcements on time, but watching him deal with the situation with a cool head made her look at him with new eyes. The simple yet effective strategy of mixing his Shadow Clones with his normal Clones had succeeded, and the team was now free to forge their path back to Konoha. Hana was surprised that Naruto could even perform the Shadow Clone Technique, a feat not all Jounin could master. And the stamina he had shown! The strain of maintaining that many clones could tire out even the best in Konoha, yet Naruto didn't even seem winded!

Patting Naruto on the back and gesturing to Kurenai and Muta, she said, "Good work Naruto. Now let's get this report to the Hokage!"

As they bounded from the clearing, Hana whispered in Naruto's ear, "You saved us, even though you are just a child... I have my eye on you Naruto, I'm sure you will grow up to be a fine ninja."

Naruto looked her in the eye, "Don't mention it, just doing my job."

_Well, at least I win sometimes..._

That was when the memories of his clones hit him like a brick wall, causing him to stumble.

* * *

_-The Hokage's Office-_

"... to which Naruto performed the Kage Bunshin and Bunshin techniques, distracting the enemy and allowing us to escape." Hana concluded her report to the Hokage, who was at that moment scrutinizing the dishevelled blond.

"You may leave. Naruto, please stay; I have certain things to discuss with you." Jiraiya stated.

The doors closed as his teammates exited, leaving Naruto alone with his teacher. Jiraiya motioned for him to sit, all the while gazing at him strangely.

"... What?" Naruto asked, obviously very uncomfortable.

"I was not aware you could perform the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."Jiraiya said calmly.

Immediately, Naruto's eyes widened. "Uuh... you see... I saw some Jounin use it, so I copied it." He bluffed, or at least tried to.

Narrowing his eyes, Jiaiya growled, "Really? It had nothing to do with a 'Forbidden Scroll' of some sort did it not?"

Naruto was now sweating extremely profusely, and he knew Jiraiya had caught him. Sighing, he revealed that he had in fact taken the scroll from the forbidden chambers in the library those years ago, when Orochimaru had sent his creation to infiltrate the Hokage's Residence.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Jiraiya's mood lightened, "No need to worry Naruto, I just wanted to scare you for once. Well, the jutsu in the scroll were forbidden once, during the time of the First and Second Hokage, but it is true; now many Jounin know the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, although not many have the capacity to use it effectively."

Then, his tone turned serious, "I know you have immense chakra reserves, but many of the jutsu found in that scroll will kill you regardless. I will allow you to keep it, seeing as you can't use very many anyway. Most of them require Bloodlines to learn, you see. Still, as always, discipline must be upheld. For your punishment, you will be taken out of Scout Team Five effective immediately, and join the teams guarding the evacuating populace, and any attempt to weasel out of this will be regarded as insubordination. Also you will _not_ be allowed to engage any enemy."

"Naruto, listen to me. The war will not be a long one. Either we will be totally and utterly crushed, or we totally and utterly crush our enemies. So bear with it. If we lose, people will look to the remaining shinobi for protection, so you know what you must do. At best, a compromise of some sort will be reached, but it is highly unlikely." Jiraiya remarked solemnly.

Sighing, Naruto nodded, then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto had become part of the escort guarding the group of women and children leaving the village. The group left via the Southern Entrance of the village, an entrance rarely used because it was located right above the Hokage Monument. Still, it was the safest route at the moment, and so it had been chosen for the escape path.

The morning rays filtered through the clouds, striking the white carpet of snow that covered the village rooftops. Naruto watched as the women bid tearful farewells to the warriors, securing heartfelt promises and exchanging personal keepsakes; some embraced each other tightly, as if dreading the moment of separation.

But all things must come to an end, and slowly, tearfully, the procession of civilians stepped through the gate. Naruto was last to leave; he was the rear guard, and would ensure stragglers weren't left behind. Even at this moment, some could not help but cast him glares and hateful stares, although none approached him.

As the group drew away from Konoha, Naruto could still make out the figures back in the village watching them go.

Then the gates closed, and there was nothing more to see.

* * *

Naruto estimated about one hundred civilians being evacuated; this was the last batch making their way to the safe houses further South. It was in the midst of winter, and the group traveled across the cold, slightly inclined terrain leading into the distance. All sounds were blotted out by the incessant howl of the wind, and the steady snow fall obscured Naruto's vision; he was hard-pressed to see twenty meters in front of himself. Looming in the distance was a great mountain range reaching up to the heavens; the ragged tips of the mountains was all that could be discerned in the colorless, grey sky.

The guard consisted of five genin squads, their Jounin instructors having been left behind to bolster the village defenses. Naruto himself was not an official ninja, although the Hokage had personally made him part of the guard force; he was to report to the Chunnin leader regularly on the status of the group.

About five hours into the trek, the group slowed. The elderly could not travel for long periods in such harsh weather, so breaks had to be carefully portioned out. Naruto made his way to the middle of the group, intent on familiarising himself with the Chunnin in charge. Imagine his surprise when he came face to face with a tall, crimson-eyed woman.

"Kurenai-san! I wasn't aware you were leading this evacuation squad!" Naruto called out.

At the sound of her name, Kurenai turned. "Naruto-kun! A pleasure to see you. Hokage-sama felt my skills were suited more to support the village evacuation than straight out fighting. Still, after we reach the safe houses in about a week I will have to travel back to reinforce the Ninja Corps. What do you have to report?"

"Visibility is low, and it's much more slippery at the rear. Must be because all the snow's loosened up by the constant pounding of feet."

"I see. Good job, go back to your station, and take care!" Kurenai said as she dismissed Naruto.

Saluting, Naruto pulled his hood back on and trudged back down the line. As he walked, his attention was suddenly taken by a head of indigo hair.

_Is that...?_ Before he could finish the thought, the figure whirled around, exposing big lavender eyes. _Hinata..._

Wondering at the coincidence, Naruto stepped forward, greeting the girl. It was the first time he had spoken to her in such a long time...

"Is that you, Hinata? I almost didn't catch you!" Naruto said softly.

For some unexplained reason, a shade of red immediately crept onto Hinata's face. She was blushing madly now, suddenly very aware that she was facing the object of her affection.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-what are you d-doing here?" The girl stuttered, pressing her fingers together.

"Huh. Jiraiya made me one of the escorts. Why are you here? To my knowledge, most of the Academy students and genin were evacuated last week." Naruto inquired.

"I w-was cataloging all the s-scrolls we had in the library and picking out some of the more precious ones to take along..." Hinata said, voice quivering. _To meet him here, after so long... What do I say?_

"Well... okay then, I'll be going!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head and continuing back down the line, albeit a bit more quickly than before. _I feel funny when I'm talking with her. How strange._

At this, Hinata panicked; he was going so soon, after just meeting her! "W-wait! Naruto-kun!" She said as loudly as she could. To her dismay, she was too late; the blond had already disappeared into the snow.

* * *

_-Back In Konoha, Days Later-_

Jiraiya stood at the top of the village battlements, casting his eyes forward. Hail pelted down upon the village, buffeting the ninja that stood guard. The village was emptier than ever, and the quietness added to the tension that permeated the air.

_The weather is obscuring our vision. If they attack now, they could distract us enough to send a stealth team behind our lines. The most likely places they would attack would be the North and East gates. The West and South gates are fortified by natural cliffs and traps; if they launch an attack from that direction, it would be easy to distract them by causing avalanches, then subsequently destroying them. But here, the only thing separating us from their natural cover - the forests - is these wide fields. Normally, we could defend this area with simple kunai and jutsu, but with visibility this low, and a lack of manpower, we have to divide our attention between conserving chakra and aiming at the enemy._

_ Of late, supplies have failed to reach the village, so it would be safe to assume they have cut our supply lines; every kunai counts._

Jiraiya checked his forces - already the fear of death loomed in their minds. If they were defeated psychologically, then the true battle would be lost before it even started. The bulk of the Leaf's Ninja population were assembled behind him, numbering almost a thousand and a half shinobi.

Raising his voice, Jiraiya mustered all his authority, gravely addressing his soldiers, "Ninja of the Leaf, the Death God comes. Before this day ends, many of you will enter the gates of the underworld."

"From the day we are born, till the day we die, we are thrust into a world of hatred and violence; as children, we do not fret over worldly, material things, but grapple with the prospect of ever-present death and the destruction we are called to inflict. Every single one of you, your souls are blackened by sin and dishonor, for we are shinobi, the greatest tools of battle. In fire we are forged, and our bonds are as tempered as the strongest steel, because as men and women who follow the path of darkness, all we have are one another."

"Tonight, our brethren stalk the shadows beyond these walls; like us, they have lived in the shadow, like us, they kill as shinobi should. And is that fear I see on your faces? How pathetic are we, to show such weakness in the face of the enemy? We are no different; to those who do not understand the path of the ninja, the path of 'Endurance', we are all _cursed_, unworthy of redemption; we are all _demons_ in the form of men. But I assure you, those that seek battle with us, they are but human; like humans they can be crushed, can be made to feel pain, can be made to _break_."

"So tonight, as the bell tolls for our hour of death, let us show them that we are not known as the _strongest_, the _fittest_, the _best_ and the _greatest_ ninja that Japan has ever known."

"We are all doomed men. Our sins have erased any chance we could have had for paradise in the afterlife. But when we meet Death, let it be with heads held high."

All around, a fire blazed in every heart and mind. It was a black fire, one corrupted by years of dealing death. As one, the Leaf Ninja readied themselves, all traces of doubt gone from their posture.

Behind the wall of snow, dark shadows flitted back and forth. As one, the dark figures blazed across the battlefield, and the battle was joined.

* * *

_-Miles Away, Night Time-_

His head tilted upward, Naruto gazed at silver specks of light that hung in the sky. The night was black as it was cold, and he was alone, sitting atop a snow-covered tree.

_I see what we are. We are nothing more than mercenaries, soldiers for hire. But why? Why do people ever agree to trade their humanity? And to gain what?_

_ Is it fame? Money? Power?_

The shuffle of feet alerted him to another presence. Turning his head lazily, he saw Kurenai, joining him in his contemplation and sitting on an adjacent tree-top.

It was a rare sight; the cold seemed to enhance the unearthly attractiveness of the woman beside him, and truly she seemed like a goddess. Naruto could feel his heart rate spiking, a natural reaction to seeing first-hand the epitome of Beauty.

_Why is it even the most beautiful of us are so ugly inside? We hide behind our reasons, saying that 'we do it because we have to', but is that right?_

_ Sometimes, when we are lucky, we are contracted to kill other men as twisted as we are. But there are times, when we kill people fighting for a just cause, just because it benefits ourselves or those in power._

_ People rebel against authority because they have their own opinions, because they seek better lives. Who are we to impose our way on others?_

"What is your dream, Naruto?" Kurenai suddenly asked, startling the blond boy.

"To become the strongest and make the world a better place."

Kurenai was among the few friends Naruto had. Often, she had trained Naruto in the ways of the ninja, and her wisdom had benefited him greatly. All of a sudden, Naruto realized just how much he cherished the friendship they shared. She always listened when he was in need of someone to talk to, and he was always there when she needed company.

"I have my own dream too, Naruto, I have many dreams." She whispered, just loud enough so Naruto could discern her words. "I want to become the strongest too, the most renown in my field. I want to inspire others, and most of all I want to find a man that loves me, and attain happiness. Do you think I can achieve all that?"

Then she added jokingly, "Of course, I would like to eliminate all the perverts in the world, but that might prove impossible."

Sighing, Naruto replied, "I truly believe you can achieve it. _We_ both can achieve our dreams."

For a moment, they shared the comfortable silence. Then Kurenai looked into Naruto's eyes, saying bitterly, "You know, when the Hokage assigned me here, I actually felt as though I was left out because of my weakness. It was as though Hana and Muta were stronger, so they were allowed to stay; but I had to guard the civilians, coddling you children."

Naruto chuckled, "You know, I was feeling the exact same thing. We really are the same eh?"

"Yeah... Well, I have to grab some sleep. I _am_ the officer in command right now, so I can't be dozing off tomorrow. Night." With that, the woman disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_Ugliness is relative. Some of us do not do what we do by choice. In the future, I intend to change that._

* * *

_-Back In Konoha-_

A miasma of death hung over the battlefield; the stench of blood was so strong even the most hardened of shinobi was hard pressed not to retch. Night was falling, and the battle had run its course, with both sides retreating to heal their wounded. The sky was painted a dark red, the occasional lightning strike lighting up the darkening heavens.

Everywhere Konoha shinobi lay dying, the hospitals were filled to the brim, and those whose injuries were too grievous were left where they had fallen, moaning as their lifeblood pooled underneath their prone bodies. Enemies surrounded the village, cutting off all supply routes and preventing reinforcements from arriving.

Icy droplets fell from the sky, the drizzle of rain and snow blanketing Konoha and the battlefield; so much blood had been spilt that even the rain droplets were tinged red, and it seemed as though the Leaf Village was drowning in blood.

As the night grew darker still, voices could be heard, singing, lamenting the fate of the dead. The moon, white as ever, glared down, eternally unsympathetic and apathetic. Hyuga worked beside Uchiha, united by a common enemy in Konoha's dying breath, piling bodies of comrade and enemy alike, giving them a final farewell in the form of mass funeral pyres.

It was midnight now, and the pyres were still blazing. A wind picked up, scattering the ashes of the cremated, dousing the walls of the Leaf Village with the remnants of the fallen.

Through it all weathered Jiraiya, the Fifth Hokage. He was still awake; tireless and immortal he seemed, a terror on the battlefield, but ironically, never had he felt so old and withered. Not since the Kyubi's attack did the amount of casualties amount to so much, and this was simply the preemptive strike - the beginning of the end.

The day had been long, but finally, the invaders had been pushed back. Tomorrow they would come again.

* * *

_-Miles Away, The Next Day-_

"Hurry up back there! We have to get through the mountain pass before the snow starts again!" Kurenai hollered. _If it were not for these civilians, I could reach the safe houses and back in a single day. As it stands, we are already behind time._

The day had started off as usual, and the morning had been slow. The civilians were grumbling at the condition of the road, and many of the elderly had collapsed and had to be carried, slowing the group down further.

Behind, Naruto meticulously erased the tracks of the entire group, making sure no enemy ninja could trace their way back to the safe houses.

The morning rays of sunlight struck the ground, chasing away the darkness of the night. For once, the air was clear, and far in the distance, smoke could be seen rising from Konohagakure.

Still, getting rid of the tracks of a hundred people was not an easy feat, and Naruto himself was feeling rather irritable.

Unbeknownst to them, a single dark-skinned Kumo ninja was watching their every movement.

_-Seven Hours Later-_

The groans of the tired civilians chorused down the line. To the ninja, traveling at a snail's pace was an insult to their physical prowess, but already the untrained men and women were at their limits.

They were grumbling openly now, and their tiredness had sparked more than one angry outburst at Naruto. Apparently, their patience was running thin, and the added proximity of the 'cursed child' was too much to bear.

Naruto was lucky he did not travel beside the others; nobody could do anything to him while he was alone at the rear, slowly covering the tracks. Although he was no longer the defenseless child whom the villagers had beat all those years ago, he had no wish to turn his ninja skills on civilians.

_ They might be foul-mouthed and unreasonable, but I have no wish to soil my hands with their blood. No matter what, I will _never_ kill without just reason. After all, this isn't anything new._

The group was travelling single file along the steeply inclined mountain road. To the right was a sheer rock cliff leading up to a snowy peak that loomed high into the sky; to the left was a bottomless chasm. It had been many days of constant climbing, and the ground was no longer visible to those who tread on the narrow road.

That was when Naruto looked up and noticed an outcropping that looked ready to collapse. A middle-aged woman with bright pink hair walked right in front of him, right under the weathered overhang. With a loud crumbling sound, the rock broke off and tumbled down the cliff, straight at the unassuming woman.

Acting almost on instinct, Naruto dashed forward, taking the woman by the waist and bounding forward, just in time to save her from a grisly fate. Sighing in relief, he set the woman down... only to receive a slap on the face.

"Y-you touched me! Demons' spawn! Defiler!" She shrieked. Her insults did not stop there, like a banshee she hurled obscenities Naruto never even knew existed.

"Wait... If I didn't do that you would have died!" Naruto yelled in an effort to explain himself.

The woman continued to shriek in his ears, giving him a terrible migraine. _Ugh... Come to think of it she seems a lot like that girl back at the Academy..._

Finally, he gave up trying to justify his actions and stood there, covering his ears. From somewhere ahead, a loud voice, which Naruto recognized as Kurenai's, shouted, "What's all that commotion? We don't have all day! Will you _shut up_ and keep moving?"

Muttering darkly under her breath, the woman got up and walked forward, not even deigning to cast Naruto a look.

Silently thanking Kurenai, Naruto himself continued with the journey.

They trudged on, farther and farther up the mountain, until the air became thin and breathing became difficult. The long line of evacuees stopped, as the Chunnin leader signaled for a short break. It was snowing heavily now, and Naruto could hardly see anything.

And then the enemy struck. Bursting out from under the cover of white, four Kumo shinobi charged the group from the rear, running headlong into the blond.

Muffled cries of jutsu names rang out, and bolts of lightning arced from the ninja, electrocuting an unfortunate old man and sending him plummeting down the mountain. With a curse, Naruto drew his kunai, flashing through hand seals and yelling, "Fuuton: Juuha Reppou Shou (Wind Style: Beast Wave Violent Wind Strike)"

To his chagrin, his opponents leapt above the sloppily aimed technique, and surrounded the blond. _Damn! These must be scouts! They must have crept past the village while they were busy fending off attacks! I can't let them fin- _Naruto's thoughts was interrupted by a powerful punch that rammed him in the gut, winding him.

The civilians were in chaos now, shouting and trying to run, scrambling over each other in their attempts to escape; fear was etched into their expression.

In a single, swift motion, Naruto took another kunai from his boot and rammed it point-first into the crotch of the man before he had the time to retract his arm from the punch. With a piercing scream, the man fell back... only for Naruto to follow through and slice off the man's genitalia, simultaneously planting a punch in the man's face.

From behind, he could hear Kurenai and the other genin rushing to his aid. Silently, Naruto bounded back, arms raised in a defensive stance.

Kurenai appeared in a puff of smoke beside Naruto, immediately sizing up the enemies. _Simply advance scouts, nothing we can't handle._

As the remaining three ninja advanced, Kurenai worked her magic, muttering, "Genjutsu: Chou Shinka (Illusion Technique: Butter Fly Fire Works)" and priming three paper bombs... only to see the three continue advancing.

Frantically, she chucked the primed paper bombs at the ninja; with a resounding explosion they detonated, and the ninja were revealed to be clones, puffing out of existence.

From the smoke, a dark-skinned figure emerged, kunai aimed straight at the blonde's heart, moving too fast for Naruto to even begin to react. Faster than he could follow, a shadow flitted across his vision, and his face was spattered by droplets of red fluid.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were a pair of beautiful lavendar-tinted eyes. Then he noticed a piece of metal jutting from the shoulder of the figure in front of him. _Hinata-chan? She used her own body to shield me..._

He could just make out her lips mouthing words that strangely sounded like the characters that made up his name... _Naruto-kun..._

Bristling in irritation, the ninja pulled out his kunai roughly, sending Hinata flying into the mountain-side with a backhand. Again he readied his weapon, but this time Naruto was ready for him. "Fuuton: Juuha Reppou Shou!" Screamed Naruto, cleaving through the man's torso with the sharpened winds, painting the ground red with blood. _How dare you hurt her!_

Before they could react further, hands exploded from the ground, catching Naruto and Kurenai unawares. With inhuman strength, the hands grasped their legs and flung them off the mountain.

Thinking quickly, Naruto twisted his body around, channeling chakra into his hand and adhering it to the surface of the sheer cliff. Kurenai had no such luck; she was thrown too far to have any chance of reaching the cliff.

"No! Kurenai!" Naruto cried out desperately. With a single hand seal, eight clones puffed into existence, each holding on to the other like a human ladder. Swinging up, the furthest clone just managed to catch Kurenai, saving her from falling to her death.

Looking up, Naruto saw the two surviving Kumo ninja, staring at them and smirking to themselves. "You Leaf ninja are weak; it seems the years have dulled your edge. Know this in your dying moments: Konoha will fall and Kumo will take its place!" With that, they drew their kunai, intent on ending the fight.

_I'm lucky sensei taught me the basics of Earth elemental manipulation..._ Growling in anger, Naruto flashed through hand seals, smashing his free hand into the wall and muttering, "Doton: Iwa Nadare (Earth Style: Stone Avalanche)!"

Cracks branched throughout the rock, surprising the Kumo ninja. Finally, the cliff could take it no more; rocks broke off and rolled down into the abyss, and with a _crack _the entire cliff face collapsed, sending all of them flailing down the mountain.

Naruto's last thought was of Hinata, and whether she would be alright. _Please be okay, Hinata-chan... I can only hope the other genin find you._

* * *

_-Back In Konoha, The Next Day, Morning-_

Jiraiya sat at the head of the War Council, staying silent as the other Clan Heads and Elders argued for and against the best tactics to commit to. Uncertainty was rife, and the previous battle had resulted in many deaths. Granted, for every one Leaf ninja, three enemy ninja fell; still, that did not bode well for the village. The invading force consisted both Kumo and Suna ninja, and rumors had it that Kiri would join the battle on Kumo's side as well; all-in-all, Konoha was heavily outnumbered.

Perhaps most disconcerting was the strange behavior of the Aburame Clan. Normally, the clan would put across substantiated opinions that actually worked, but for some reason, it had kept absolutely quiet since the session had started.

Finally, the Hokage had enough of the arguing. They were getting nowhere while their enemies were consolidating their position and planning for another attack. Slamming his hands on the table, Jiraiya raised his voice, capturing the attention of the others, "Quiet! Eighteen Jounin squads will be assigned to the North Gate, and the rest to the East Gate. The remaining Chunnin squads will be spread out among the West and South Gates; all internal communications are to be handled by the Yamanaka - Inoichi, please take charge - and Chunnin reinforcements are to be portioned if absolutely necessary. Reinforcements from Iwa will not be able to arrive if the Suna blockade continues, so our first priority is to destroy that by the end of this month - this week if possible. Now get to your stations; the enemy awaits."

With that, Jiraiya left the Council room.

* * *

_-Miles Away-_

A bitter and coppery taste greeted him as he reopened his eyes. Every fiber of his body ached in pain; with a start, he realized he was still alive. Damn it! _How many near death experiences am I going to have in my life?_

He sat up, only for jolts of pain to lance up his spine. Suddenly, he noticed that he had been lying in a sludgy substance. Looking down, he could just make out pulverized flesh and a strange grey substance. Then he recognized the vaguely familiar shape of a human body; it was too much for his stomach to take, and Naruto vomited bile and saliva, soiling the ground.

_The trees are tall and the branches are closely entwined. They must have broken my fall; that, and this body. The Kumo ninja was unlucky enough to land right underneath me, he must have died instantly at the impact._

Turning his attention upward Naruto noticed the rising sun. _I must have been out for some time, it's already morning. A pity my cloak's torn, it sure is freezing._

Shivering, Naruto scouted the area, attempting to find a trace of Kurenai's body. A few minutes later, he found the bruised and battered body of the crimson-eyed beauty tangled in the thick branches of an Oak tree. Scaling the trunk, Naruto cut the branches, catching the woman's limp body and setting her on the ground. _She's still alive! Her leg is broken though... I'll have to get help!_

At that moment, it must have seemed that Naruto was the unluckiest person in the world. Barely ten minutes after he had awoken from an unconsciousness induced by certain death, he found himself in the middle of a very large group of enemy ninja.

"You know what? Fuck you all!" Naruto shouted. _Probably not the best idea._

The ninja overwhelmed the already exhausted Naruto, binding him to the Oak tree with ropes laced with chakra suppressing metal. The blond estimated almost fifty ninja stood before him.

"What did we ever do to you! Why are you doing this to us!" Naruto shouted. A one-eyed ninja stepped forward; he sported a full head of grey, and had an eye-patch covering his left eye.

"You Leaf ninja are weak, and so you disgrace the name of the shinobi. By extension you disgrace us. My name is Kousuke Hirameki, and my job is to extract information from you." The man said mirthlessly. "Now, tell us where you cowards have hidden your people, and you might die painlessly."

Seething, Naruto spit at his face. Flinching back in disgust, the man sputtered in rage, and turned his attention to the stirring woman on the ground. "So, you refuse to talk? Let me repeat; tell us what you know, or this woman will be in pain, very soon."

"I'll never betray my Hokage!" Naruto yelled defiantly.

Kurenai opened her eyes... only find herself surrounded by enemies. Her blond friend was tied to a tree, and there was no hope of escape.

She was vaguely aware of a dull pain in her leg.

"Still refuse to talk? It looks like her leg is broken. What happens when I do... _this_?" The man said. Taking out a serrated knife, he placed it at the knee of Kurenai's leg. Then he started _sawing_.

The pain shot through her body, making her scream. The shriek horrified Naruto, cutting him straight to the bone. _I can't let her die! But I can't betray the people of Konoha... Jiraiya trusted me to protect them!_

A sickening squelching sound could be heard as the blade sliced through flesh. Then the knife hit something solid, but the man continued his work undeterred, pushing through bone and sinew; her screams were heart-wrenching and outright terrifying.

The blond could take no more, and opened his mouth - only to be silenced by Kurenai. Between gasps, she begged Naruto weakly, "Don't talk... Naruto-kun... never betray... your friends..."

Tears were streaking down her face now, and soft sobs could be heard coming from Naruto's mouth.

Suddenly, the man paused, "Such fortitude is admirable."

Throwing the knife away he stood... then promptly ripped the leg off, causing Kurenai to scream louder. "It seems, more must be done to convince our blond friend. Men! Take your pleasure from her body!"

Naruto watched on in horror as the laughing men violated one of his only friends in the world. They were grinning, cackling in their madness, as if they enjoyed the pain they inflicted.

Kurenai was naked now, forced onto the blood covered ground and whimpering as the men had their way with her. The fight was gone from her eyes, and all she could do was lie there, helpless, looking at the bound boy with pleading eyes.

She did not scream, she could not summon the strength to do so anymore, and so Naruto screamed for her, raising his voice and cursing the heavens for inflicting such horrors on himself and his friends.

He felt pain clutch at his heart, a sadness so profound he drowned in it; his anger welled up within him, hardening his heart and steeling his gaze. Nothing would save them from his wrath.

This went on for a terrifying hour, and slowly but surely, Naruto drew on his power. He cursed the fact that he was so weak, so unable to protect those dear to him. Then the men, satisfied, slit her throat as they would a trapped animal, leaving her to choke on her lifeblood.

And he was lost. He gave in to righteous fury as those blood-red chains exploded from his body shredding his cloak, shearing through his bonds and destroying the great oak tree he was bound against. Power, more potent than he could handle, rose inside him, and as he opened his mouth to scream yet again, it was not the hoarse cry of a defeated and broken opponent, but a demonic offering to the God of Death. Blue power emanated from his gaping maw and widened eyes, and he cried tears of blood.

The Kumo ninja paused in their step. Where before they were advancing on Naruto, intent on continuing their ministrations, now fear rose behind those eyes that had looked on so pitilessly as they soiled the blond's friend.

More chains emerged from Naruto, sending jolts of pure pain through his body. The links grasped two of the men closest to him, and with a wordless command, constricted, causing them to explode in showers of blood.

The chains lifted Naruto, embedding themselves on the ground, acting as his feet. The ninja were frantically tossing kunai and jutsu at him, but the chains, acting on their own free will, deflected the pathetic attempts to stave off their demise.

Naruto willed the links as if they were natural extensions of his body, ripping the fearful ninja apart as they tried to flee; he strung the bodies up, impaling all in his path with a single chain, as if they were beads on a string; and they struggled, writhing in futility as they tried to escape death. The writhing men were beheaded as more of the bloody metal wrapped around their necks, pulling their heads off in a show of excessive brutality.

And at last only one man faced the blond. The familiar one-eyed man who had initiated the torture and rape. Blubbering in fear, he nevertheless fought to his last breath. All of Naruto's chains drove into the man's chest, then sheared the man apart, showering the area with pieces of bloody, steaming flesh.

In the distance, Naruto could make out black plumes of smoke rising from Konoha. The sun was shining hard now, and the snow had all but stopped. Heart still brimming with bloodlust, Naruto made his way forward. He did not know what this power was, this thing which let him cut men down as if they were nothing. But he was going to use it to get revenge. _I'm going to kill all of them. Kill everyone. Destroy everything._

Turning, he covered Kurenai's body. _It looks like you won't be fulfilling your dreams._

* * *

_-The Next Day-_

Jiraiya stood resplendent in his armor, great gleaming pieces of metal covering him protectively from head to toe. He was the leader of the village, and thus had the responsibility to protect it. That was why today, many more enemies would be killed for the glory of Konoha.

But the previous days had taken a heavy toll on the Hokage. Dark rings circled his eyes, and despite himself, he swayed slightly in the wind, his muscles aching from over exertion.

From his vantage point, he could see the dead piled up in the short stretch of field leading up to Konohagakure; it had become a veritable killing field, and the cold did little to stifle the stench rising from the piles of rotting meat.

_I estimate we have killed nearly two hundred of the nearly two-thousand strong invading ninja force. Only one-tenth of their forces destroyed, yet so many more casualties have been inflicted on our side. How long more will this war go on, how many more people will die?_

_ Kumo has invaded our home to satisfy their selfish goals of economic and social gain. They want to become known as the 'most powerful Hidden Village', and thus reap the benefits of increased monetary attention. But at what cost?_

In the distance, a horn sounded, signalling the start of the attack. Faster than any normal human could keep track of, the blurry outlines of ninja blazed across the field, hurling lightning bolts and enormous gusts of wind toward the defenders. The Konoha ninja stood their ground at the top is the battlements. The chakra shields held, absorbing any incoming jutsu and preventing the ninja from coming closer. A hail of kunai descended upon the invaders, ravaging great swathes and leaving dead and dying.

Then a single bolt of electricity, stronger than any other, lanced across the snow-covered landscape, striking the chakra barrier and overloading it.

Jiraiya readied his own kunai, hands poised to race through his hand seals. _Damn... They pooled their chakra and collectively unleashed a lightning jutsu! If this keeps up, our walls will crumble!_

Just as he was about to signal the assault teams of Konoha to leap into the fray and engage in close-quarters combat, a demonic howl washed over the landscape.

For a moment, both sides ceased their battle, heads raised in curiosity and wonder at the source of the chilling sound. From the West, a single blood-covered figure advanced above the tree-tops; most intriguing was what seemed to be the various shiny appendages hanging from the body, acting as it's limbs and carrying it steadily, and slowly, forward.

It had seemed time had stopped.

Then, the body disappeared, reappearing in the midst of the battlefield and shocking all those present. The person was completely red, from his hair to his clothes - drenched in blood.

Like a god smiting the unworthy, the figure wrapped its appendages, which were actually chains, into great balls of steel, smashing them into the ground and cratering the area. Those unlucky enough to get caught in the brutal attack were smashed to bloody pulps, their limbs torn off and flung into the air by the sheer force.

And through it all you could make out the constant screaming of the bloodied figure, as if it were a prophet denouncing the heretics arrayed before it.

* * *

**AN: Read and review please! This has been the longest chapter so far, so please review!  
**

**Jutsu used (all jutsu based on canon):**

**Fuuton: Juuha Reppou Shou (Wind Style: Beast Wave Violent Wind Strike)**  
Type: Attack  
Rank: B  
Range: Short-Mid  
Description: A combo of a wind gut shaped like a claw with cutting wind that push and  
slice at the same time.

**Genjutsu: Chou Shinka (Illusion Technique: Butter Fly Fire Works)  
**  
Rank: A  
Type: Supplementary/Attack  
Range :Short-Mid  
Description: Traps user in an illusion were they first think that they are sucked into he ground to shoulder height and then they see butterflies but they are really paper bombs that explode once the user puts the main seal on the enemies head.

**Doton: Iwa Nadare (Earth Style: Stone Avalanche)**  
Rank: C  
Type: Attack  
Range: Short-Mid  
Description: By forming hand seals and running up a cliff face, the user causes stone and rock above him to become dislodged and rain down past him onto his opponents below.


	13. Chapter 13 Don't Bug Me With Betrayal

**AN: Thanks to naruhinalover, Sloucher94 and Biplis for the reviews! I really hope more people review this chapter! Not much time lately, so updates will occur less frequently. I think juggling too many situations at once may be a point I can improve one; reviews and opinions are appreciated!**

**After the Jump!  
**

* * *

_The gates of heaven open,  
Flooding the world with purple blood,  
From unholy fire, burning, consuming,  
Comes untiring premise from demons old._

The summit of Mt Myoboku was the border between Heaven and Earth; no other place came so close to touching the clouds in the sky. The mountain itself was a vast expanse of rock and forest, and otherworldly vegetation swamped every inch of this hallowed world.

Terraces were hewn into the stone mountainside, leading up to a golden palace that was perched upon the very top of the natural formation. The edifice was not made of human hands, and it gleamed with more grandeur than all of the greatest and most beautiful of human palaces; sunlight reflected off the sloped surfaces, and it was as if the palace was a great fire burning, spreading its light across the lands.

From the peak of Mt. Myoboku, one could see the entire island of Japan; where the land started and ended, and the roiling sea that separated the land from other continents. But yet none could see the fabled mountain, for it was protected by supernatural powers far beyond what men could imagine.

A lone figure sat, gazing out onto the snow-covered land. Here, it was always Summer, always bright; but out there, in the lands of men, the seasons changed as quickly as their hearts.

The giant toad crouched on powerful hind legs, a purple cloak adorning the bestial figure. Scars were carved into his face, testament to his participation in many a battle. At his side was a single silver sheath, plain and unassuming, yet it held a weapon that had ended many lives, the lives of men and other things.

The toad sighed, watching dark clouds gather, hands ever poised on his scabbard.

All of a sudden, a smaller, more lithe, amphibian landed right behind him. "Great Lord Gamabunta, your warriors are ready." she said in a vaguely feminine voice. They were not the words of man; instead, she spoke in the ancient tongue of their people, a language no other being could understand.

Nodding, The great toad launched itself off the platform.

_My people are called to conflict once again. The consequences of Father Fox's death are more far-reaching than I expected. We shall scour the Earth and fight the fiery legions - to extinction if need be._

Hidden under a gigantic green leaf was a small red fox, watching the toads with slitted eyes.

* * *

Jiraiya watched on in surprise at the sudden development. Apparently an enraged beast had suddenly appeared from nowhere and started killing the invading ninja. On closer inspection, the Hokage could make out the human figure suspended in the air by the chains; it was human, no doubt about it. But what kind of human could unleash such destruction?

Jiraiya signaled for his forces to standby and observe the situation. The figure eviscerated and decapitated, killing trained killers with as much ease as crushing bugs; a thick layer of blood covered its features, lending it a truly demonic visage.

Then he rallied his ninja, "Look, It is causing the enemy to flee! Cut off their escape routes and kill as many as you can before they can reach their camp! Avoid the unidentified target for the moment; we will deal with it after we rout the enemy!"

With silent nods the ninja force bounded onto the field, launching themselves forward with chakra-enhanced strength. The fleeing ninja were blinded by fear, and that would be their downfall.

Some of the Leaf shinobi sprinted into the forest, intent on surrounding and eliminating the invaders; the enemy was running blindly, but every self-respecting Leaf ninja knew the forest like the back of his hand.

Jiraiya himself approached the demon, aiding it in destroying the enemy utterly, until not a ninja was left in sight. With a final crash, the chains whipped around, slicing bodies in half from the sudden tension. Warm red fluid mixed with snow, melting it and turning it into crimson sludge. The ridiculous orgy of violence had ended; Konoha would survive another day.

Then the large man turned. And gasped.

Underneath the crusted blood was the familiar face of Naruto.

"Naruto...?" Jiraiya whispered tentatively.

He was un-heeding; not a trace of recognition crossed his features. With a roar of anger, he charged, sharp-tipped chains raised and aimed at the Hokage.

Jiraiya was taken aback at Naruto's reaction. But then, he did not know what had caused the blond to become like this.

_ The Kyubi? Is this... its influence?_

Deftly dodging the wild strikes, Jiraiya attempted to reach out once more, "Naruto... listen to me! Snap out of it!"

"NoooooOOO!" Naruto roared out, catching the man unprepared with a well-aimed punch, winding him.

* * *

The assembled Konoha Ninja Corps were staring wide-eyed at the scene unfolding before them. Their leader was fighting against this being from hell, defending their home, defending _Konoha_.

Again, it was raining, the droplets of liquid fell and mixed with the fluids spilled from the battle. An icy mist surrounded the two, highlighting their silhouettes and painting a bloody picture.

Bodies and severed limbs lay strewn about grotesquely, slowly leaking blood into the already scarred soil. The smell of death suffocated everything else, but yet the two did not pause in their deadly dance.

For some strange reason, the mist was encroaching on Konoha, and soon it had totally covered the battlefield, and this disturbed a watcher from atop Konoha's gates. Where a lesser man would discount such seemingly trivial things, Shikaku Nara did not; he was not considered a genius for nothing.

The ground was all but obscured now, and still the Hokage struggled against his adversary, albeit halfheartedly.

Unidentified shadows crouched in wait from underneath the cover of the mist, and strange wails echoed through the air.

With a quick shout, Shikaku alerted the others, "Do not go out! The Hokage is on his own right now - we have other things to worry about. Ready the defenses!"

Then the shadows burst forth, hurling themselves forth once more.

* * *

Suddenly, kunai swarmed toward them, and Jiraiya's eyes widened suddenly. "Naruto... stop now! They are coming again!"

With a wordless cry of rage, the Naruto brought his chains up, deflecting the kunai harmlessly, and renewed his assault. _He would not be denied his vengeance. More are coming, more people to feed my vengeance._

Ninja burst forth from the mist, surrounding him and the Hokage and flashing through hand seals. With a collective cry, a few ninja shouted, "Suiton: Suiryuudan (Water Style: Water Dragon)!"

The roar of water assailed Naruto's ears, and five dragons materialised in the air, charging straight at him. Left with no choice, he wrapped his chains around himself in a protective cocoon.

Jiraiya ducked under the attack, and launched himself into the air in a single motion. Opening his palm, he started to channel chakra into his hand. Blue energy swirled in his outstretched palm, until the hum of energy drowned out the din of battle. The chakra was shaped into a ball, a ball of suppressed energy; landing, Jiraiya smashed it into the ground, resulting in an explosion of epic proportions.

"RASENGAN!"

The ninja were shredded to the bone, screaming as their skin was flayed from flesh. Jiraiya himself was launched back from the force, but he quickly regained his footing. The blast had blown him closer toward Konoha, and the sounds of metal clanging rang out prominently.

The white-haired man turned his head; up on the battlements the combat raged. Kunai's clanged and muffled shouts rang out as the enemy bounded into the village. _Kiri ninja? How did they get here so fast? No time to think, just fight._

Everywhere he looked, he saw his friends and comrades engaged in mortal combat; the snarl etched onto Tsume Inuzuka's face as she landed bone-crushing blows upon the invaders; the humongous frame of Choza Akimichi's towering ten metres above his enemies as he crushed them with his feet; the calm, cool face of Hyuga Hiashi as he dealt with his assailants with impeccable efficiency.

Jiraiya saw all of this, and he let the battle-rage take over him, letting it sink into his veins, allowing the adrenalin to push his body beyond its limits. Two Kiri ninja were before him, attempting to gut and stab him at the same time. Pushing himself into the air, he somersaulted over the advancing ninja, chopping at one's collarbone, and then twisting and elbowing the other in the groin. The ninja crumbled to the ground in pain, and the Sannin promptly smashed his fists into their heads simultaneously, caving their foreheads.

Sprinting forward, he caught another enemy unawares, barreling into him and pulverising his innards. Twirling around, he stabbed his fingers at the eyes of another enemy, forcing his extremities through the eye sockets and into the brain.

In the distance, the man could see Naruto fighting too. He was a whirlwind of death, crushing and pounding, dealing indiscriminate destruction to his enemies.

For how long they continued in the battle for survival they did not know, but in the end even the skilled Kiri ninja had to regroup from the assault upon the immovable object that was Konoha. Its defenders had remained staunch, making them pay for each inch in blood and lives.

Finally, the enemy fell back, having lost the momentum. Unwilling to let his guard down a second time, Jiraiya motioned for his forces to stand at the ready; not a single Leaf ninja who had entered the forest earlier ever came back.

The man inched toward Naruto once again. He was unsteady, swaying around like a leaf in the wind. Then finally, the Uzumaki collapsed, exhausted onto the ground, the chains retracting back into the body.

Tenderly, Jiraiya lifted the boy, making sure not to hurt him. With shadowed eyes, he retreated back into the village, and none dared to question his decision.

_ Blood-red chains and a power of mythical proportions. What could the boy be hiding from me? I did not feel any demonic presence; I can only hope he has not lost his sanity yet._

* * *

_-Days Later, Aburame Clan Compound-_

For the tenth time in the week, ever since the invasion had started, the Aburame Clan Elders were having a meeting. Every time the Clan meetings came into session, each of the Clan Heads would state their opinions in a calm, clear monotone; that was as close to a heated argument as the Aburame could get. Today, however, was different; the Clan Head, Shibi Aburame was the sole speaker, outlining the various arguments made by the different members. The Elders sat straight, hopeful that a decision could finally be made.

"... The past week has seen large amounts of Konoha casualties. Kirigakure has recently sent reinforcements to bolster the already large invading force; currently, three Hidden Villages, Kumogakure, Sunagakure and Kirigakure, are in a military alliance against the Leaf Village. I estimate another month - two at the most - before Konoha is totally crushed by the enemy. Blockades have also ensured no reinforcements from Iwagakure can reach Konoha. Already, the Aburame Clan has sustained twelve casualties, all of great potential." Shibi droned. "This, however, is far smaller than the casualties sustained by the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans, wthich make up most of the total amount of three hundred dead ninja."

Finally, a wizened Elder by the name of Suigao Aburame could take it no longer. He interrupted Shibi, earning stares from the others, "The Aburame Clan does not contain as many members as the other clans of Konoha. We cannot afford more casualties; our clan line is already greatly threatened as it is. The Hokage's decision to fight to the death is absolutely illogical; if we agree to make concessions, then we would certainly save a large proportion of the shinobi population."

Muta was standing behind his father, the Clan Head Shibi Aburame, sweating profusely at what the Aburame would call an enraged outburst. _I hope they don't decide to do anything drastic...__  
_

Shibi replied, enunciating every syllable clearly, "So what do you propose? That we go against the orders of the Hokage?"

Inhaling deeply, Suigao said, "I propose we attempt to ensure the survival of our clan. Disobeying the Hokage's orders is simply a means to an end, that is, to live to see another day. If we cannot convince the Hokage to make concessions, then what say we join the enemy?"

Shibi hesitated uncharacteristically, apparently disturbed. "...Betray... the Hokage? Jiraiya is a resolute man, so he will not agree to make concessions. It is... logical to... _defect_. But it will not be easy. What makes you think Kumo will accept us into their ranks?"

Quickly, Suigao replied, "That is simple. We will have to show proof of our allegiance, so we would have to commit to an act of betrayal that firmly proves the Aburame to them. We could eliminate one other Konoha Clan, then escape immediately."

"And what clan do you propose we eliminate?"

"The Inuzuka. After careful deliberation, I have come to the conclusion that it is the clan most easy to eliminate. The Hyuga and Uchiha are too versed in the arts of combat to eliminate without significant casualties; The Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi Compounds are too close together for a precision strike. We have, however, gained the Inuzuka's trust, so it would be easy to defeat them when their backs are turned; furthermore, Konoha will be severely weakened by the loss of their premier tracking clans, and would most certainly fall soon after. It is the only logical way to ensure our collective survival."

Muta Aburame felt the familiar pangs of emotion. Even after years of specialized training in the Aburame style of emotional suppression he could never run from it. It was just so... Human... Something he could never distance himself from. His younger brother and father, the Clan Head, were perhaps the perfect examples of Aburame members; calm, logical, emotionally distant.

But always, emotion would catch up to him and keep him in its grasp. Now was not a time for emotion, it was a time to think... _Logically..._

Still, he felt a strange sense of betrayal, although it was a mere feeling, not something that could be quantified. His clan would betray Konoha, because it was the only logical thing to do to survive.

Try as he might, he could not bring himself to betray his friends, and the one he loved, _Hana Inuzuka_, even if it meant his death. _Surely father will not agree...?_

Sighing, Shibi said with a tone of finality, "So be it."

* * *

Muta could hardly breathe. After the meeting ended, he dashed out, an unfamiliar weight pressed against his heart. Not knowing where he was going, he wandered for an hour, until he found himself at the Konoha Memorial Stone.

Looking down, reading the names of the martyrs of Konoha, he could bear it no longer. For the first time in his life, he cried.

The tears streaked down his face, and he was unable to form any coherent thought.

_These names... the people who sacrificed their lives for Konoha... Is it right? To base everything on logic?_

_ Does loyalty hold no place in our hearts?_

He knew he loved her. She was not like the rest of her clan; she was not overbearing, never domineering. Instead, she was quiet, as quiet as an Inuzuka could be, caring and respectful. Yet when she met difficulty, she showed her strength in resolving them, not simply beating up some people into submission (as most Inuzuka tend to do).

Muta had long felt a kinship with the girl; they were both... So different from what their clans expected them to be. He had been watching Hana ever since their genin days, always inconspicuously looking at her, studying her. He wanted to approach her, to introduce himself, but could never summon the courage to. He had long ago admitted to himself that the kinship had developed into a fascination, and finally into love.

Love. An emotion supposedly alien to Aburame. All emotions were. The Aburame simply mated to ensure the continuation of their Clan. But now, Muta's heart ached at what his Clan was aiming to do.

_Betray Konoha? How can they simply abandon their closest friends? Then again, it has always been about logic. But now they want to massacre the Inuzuka? Never! I'll protect Hana, even if it means a lifetime of pain and suffering!_

_And yet, to protect her, I must inevitably betray my own family. Do I follow my heart, or stand behind my clan even as we descend into hell?_

Looking up, Muta beheld the moon. It glowed a menacing red, as if blood was dripping from it.

* * *

_-The Shogun's Fortress-_

Yagyu Muneyoshi rushed down the hallway, intent on gaining an audience with the Shogun. Strange occurrences over the past few days had unsettled the samurai, and although word had come that Konoha was falling to Kumo, the samurai had to deal with other issues.

The days had become shorter, the nights longer, and many warriors had suddenly gone missing for no apparent reason. Superstitions were rife, undermining the confidence of the men; the moon had turned blood-red, instilling irrational fear and a feeling of _wrongness_ within the hearts of the soldiers.

As he reached the golden double-doors, the guards gave a quick nod before pushing the doors open, announcing his presence.

Wasting no time, Muneyoshi bowed in deference to the Shogun before reporting, "Shogun-sama... Kumo has sent a messenger. They requested assistance in assaulting Konoha. Do we mobilize our troops?"

"So, they finally agreed to reveal the Leaf's location to us." The Shogun muttered. "We have our own problems now; we can't afford to spare any troops. We have to get to the bottom of these disappearances plaguing our ranks. How long before the exorcists reach the Fortress?"

Immediately, Muneyoshi answered, "They should arrive tomorrow by the latest."

"Tell the messenger that we will not support Konoha, but that we cannot spare any soldiers. We will await the exorcists from Myoboku. Assemble all samurai within the Fortress, and bar anybody from entering or leaving." The Shogun intoned.

"It will be done."

* * *

_-Back in Konoha, A Day Later-_

Muta stood on guard duty, mulling quietly over the best possible course of action. Right beside him was his teammate, Hana Inuzuka, who was minding her own business and checking the chakra seals on the gates.

The night was quiet, too quiet. The familiar chirping of the cicadas had all but stopped since the beginning of the invasion, adding to the sense of isolation Muta was currently feeling.

"Muta, I've only known you for a short time, but I'd like to say you were a good friend. We never know when we might die, so I just wanted to tell you how I felt." The soft voice of Hana caught the Aburame unawares.

_And I've known you for a long time. Since we were young, I'd watch you from the shadows. I know your favourite food, Tsukune, I know how much you love your little brother, Kiba. I know how you feel abo-_

"...Muta? Can you hear me?" Hana muttered, poking the unresponsive Aburame.

"Yes I can hear you. You have been a good friend too." Muta said without a trace of hesitation.

Chuckling, Hana said, "I wish you'd stop talking in that monotone. It creeps me out..."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Again, that awkward silence. Neither wished to break it, but yet neither wanted it to continue.

"My dream is to make my parents proud, to show my clan, and the world, that women are as good as men." Hana suddenly stated. If anything, her sudden statement made things even more uncomfortable.

_That's her dream? I've read that telling others your dreams and/or ambitions is the first step to forging strong friendships. This is because emotional connections are made between tw-_

"...Muta? Are you ignoring me?" Hana growled, irritated.

"No. I am not." Muta replied in as dead a tone as ever.

Sighing, Hana gave up trying to talk with the man, instead busying herself by playing with her three whimpering ninken.

_ She's cute when she does that. When she sighs. When she talks to her dogs, wh-_

Again, his thoughts were interrupted, but this time by a tall man clad fully in black. If not for the fact that he had spoken, Hana might never have noticed him.

Giving no heed to Hana's exclamation, the man said curtly, "Muta Aburame, The Clan Head requests your presence at the Compound."

Without waiting for a response, he promptly disappeared.

_Of course. The plan to betray Konoha. That man... Torune, if anything, he stands wholeheartedly for it. My only chance is to persuade my father to reconsider._

Bounding up a building, he sped off, trying his best to ignore Hana's cry. "We're on guard duty! Muta! MUTA!"

_ Forgive me, Hana._

* * *

"You have arrived." Shibi stated simply. They stood side by side in the Clan Hives, and the incessant buzz of the kikaichu almost drowned out the Clan Head's words.

"Yes, father."

"It has been decided. Tomorrow, the Aburame Clan will eliminate the Inuzuka from the equation. Ready yourself, for we do what we must."

"Father... I implore you, do not go through with this. The Inuzuka are our friends! They have been since the village was founded... " Muta trailed off.

Shibi turned and looked at his son, surprise evident on his face. "Do you refute the logic of our actions? This is the only way for us to survive! Do you not see? It is our only hope."

"I... understand."

"Your grasp on your emotions is loosening. I am disappointed. Compose yourself; come to the meeting room tomorrow morning for the briefing. If all goes to plan, we attack at sunset tomorrow." Shibi said emotionlessly, walking to his room and leaving Muta alone.

_What do I do now?_

* * *

_Great claws grasped at him, trying to catch him. He ran, in fear, in uncertainty, in sadness. Behind him trailed the crimson-eyed woman of unearthly beauty, begging him to stop, begging him to save her; but he always gave in to his fear, he always failed._

_ Then the Devil himself appeared. His skin was painted red, his naked body rippling with muscles. Upon his head were seven malformed knobs, and an evil grin adorned his lips, his horns staring down at Naruto. "Darkness, the starkness contrasts with realities; it harkens your soul to me, soon your soul will break, and the pieces will fall through these shattered gates."_

_ Naruto howled out in fear, crying out, "Who are you? Why are you here?"_

_ "Me? I am Akuma. You are human, yet your thoughts are the spawn of demons; you think you are above killing your fellow man, but it all amounts to the same in the end. The mortals call you demon, and they are not far off." The Devil said. His voice was disconcerting, and it seemed infused by the forlorn wailing of lost souls; He floated in the air, defying normal physics._

_ Then, anger coursed through his body, blotting out all conscious thought. He roared, and as he did so, one of the knobs glowed evilly. "Who. Are. You. I WANT TO KILL! Why do I want to kill?"_

_ "Oh you do, do you? You want to feel the blood. 'Wrath'... you want to feel its power. It makes you invincible, it makes pain intangible and it gives you the strength you could never have." Boomed the voice of the Devil._

_ "Let me out! I want to leave! Take me back!" Naruto railed against his tormenter. His vision was blurring, making it almost impossible to see anything._

_ "You will go back, and you will serve the blood god. When you become angry, your power will be envied." The Devil sneered cryptically._

_ Then Naruto could see nothing. All was dark, and he felt he was falling into a bottomless pit._

And then he opened his eyes, gasping for breath. He was on a makeshift stretcher, and as he looked around, he could see the prone forms of the other ninja. Some were mutilated, some were missing limbs, and their moans filled the room, like an unholy offering to the Devil.

_The Devil..._

_ It's all a dream, just forget about it._

The last thing he could remember was seeing Kurenai murdered by his enemies and then... _killing. Oh god I remember, killing all of them. Did I really do that, or was it a dream?_

Deciding he had to get out fast before he was suffocated by the sudden influx of memories, Naruto bounded from the room and out into the village. The sun was shining now, although it did little to lighten the boy's mood. Snow still covered

* * *

Jiraiya was on the roof of the Hokage's Residence. So much had happened in so little time, and often he felt he would just keel over and die. But he knew he could not afford that luxury; Konoha still needed him.

Sighing, he raised his head just in time to catch a yellow blur speed toward the Hokage Monument.

_Is that Naruto? I better talk to him._

* * *

He found himself at the top of the Hokage Monument, that same place he went to every time he needed to think alone.

Only this time his teacher was waiting for him.

Naruto approached Jiraiya, shuffling his feet.

"Naruto, do you remember what happened?" Jiraiya asked. It was a simple question, but one that made the blond recall too many unsavoury memories.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Jiraiya inquired tentatively.

_ They killed... my friend. Kurenai... they... raped her... and I was powerless to stop it..._

Suddenly, Naruto grinned widely, "It's nothing! They attacked us on the road, but I chased them off! Because I'm strong!"

Jiraiya could only smile sadly at this outburst.

_ He's too young to experience such things. I tried to protect him, from Orochimaru, from the war. But I have failed every time._

Not knowing what to say, Jiraiya motioned for his student to sit. The duo sat side by side in silence upon the Yondaime's stone face, watching the sun rise higher into the sky and thinking deep thoughts.

* * *

_-Hours Later-_

Muta could only stare dumbly as his fellow Aburame, young and old, hid themselves on the outskirts of the Inuzuka Compound. They masked their smell with chakra cloaks; a natural precaution to ensure the Inuzuka weren't alerted beforehand.

The attack would be swift and efficient, and would be carried out as soon as the Clan Elders arrived; as one, the Aburame would blanket every inch of the compound with their kikaichu. The bugs would serve to suffocate as well as drain every living thing of their chakra; even Tsume Inuzuka would be rendered powerless.

For an hour, the hooded Aburame waited, patiently readying themselves for the deed.

That was when a single Inuzuka girl spotted them. She could not have seen four winters; with a youthful curiosity, she came closer, a stuffed toy clutched in her little hands. Her face was smooth and unmarked, as she had not yet earned the right to be inked with war-paint.

Muta was confused. _She should have been evacuated! Why is she here!_

Closer she came, inching closer to the black clad shinobi. Like statues they stood, as though ignoring the small girl. With wide eyes she stared at them, wondering why they were there.

With the snap of a finger, bugs suddenly swarmed around her, covering her mouth and ensuring she could not scream. Writhing in futility, the girl fell to the ground, struggling to get rid of the bugs.

Muta could only stare on in horror. The girl's eyes rolled back, and her struggles became more violent... until they gradually ceased and her little arms fell to the ground, unfeeling. Whether she died of suffocation or chakra exhaustion, Muta did not know.

Then it hit him. What he had done. What he had allowed to happen. He watched on as the innocent life of a young girl was taken, all to 'ensure his clan's survival'.

In that moment, he made his choice. He was an Aburame prodigy, among the best of his clan. But he was first a soldier of Konoha, and would protect it to his dying breath. He would not allow any more innocents to die. Willingly, he gave in to his emotions, and for the first time, he let them dictate his actions.

Seeing red, he sent out his kikaichu, taking his clan members by surprise. Binding them with his bugs, he drew his kunai. He could see their eyes widening, but they could not speak because their mouths were covered. As fast as he could, Muta slit the throats of all twenty of his comrades. Even unto their death, they stayed true Aburame, never betraying even a hint of emotion.

And suddenly, right in front of him appeared his father, arriving in a swirl of leaves. Without paying heed of his surroundings he commanded in an authoritative tone, "Muta, I thought you were here. We shall start the attack in five mi-"

Looking around, he was treated to the sight of twenty dead Aburame. But it was too late for him. His gaze steeled, Muta set his kikaichu on his father, slashing his throat before he had a chance to react.

_The Elders, they will be coming soon, and I will kill them; I do what I must._

Seconds later, the Elders arrived in the same swirl of leaves, and every time, Muta gave them the same fate as he did his father.

Until finally, the rage ebbed from him, and he stood alone in the clearing, bodies littered all around. _I did it... I killed them. The Aburame was the smallest clan in Konoha, and I have killed every single adult. Konoha will never be betrayed. I sav-_

A short distance away, a horrified cry rang out. "JIN! WHAT HAPPENED! W-WHAT..."

Calmly, Muta strode out.

There, hunched over the dead body of the little girl, was Hana Inuzuka, who stared at him with all the fury of a thousand warriors.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Read and Review! **

**Just a few more chapters before I wrap up the current plot and timeskip...**

**And tune in to the next chapter. This chapter sorts of builds up for the next one, so I'm sorry if it seems like a filler.**

**Want Muta to be killed?**

* * *

**Jutsu list (all jutsu used based on canon) :**

**(Suiton: Suiryuudan) - Water Style: Water Dragon**  
Rank: B  
Type: Offense  
Range: Short/Long  
Description: A huge rushing water projectile in the shape of a dragon that can level anything in its path.


	14. Chapter 14 Spirit Rivalry

**AN: I'm happy that I finally got to 50 reviews! I'm still new to this site, so thanks to all who read my stories and put up with some parts which I feel are not so well written... well we're all here to practice writing aren't we?**

**Note: A is not the Raikage of Kumo yet, I plan to make him fight the Third Raikage for the position after the time skip. However, Kirabi and Yugito are still the Jinchuriki of the eight tails and two tails respectively. (Kirabi is not acquainted with A, of course) **

**Also, Ogama Sennin is also known as the Emperor. (Purely personal, of course.)**

**To Sloucher94: Thanks for another well thought-out review. About me developing Naruto's ninjutsu style, one thing I found repetitive was the long drawn out training procedures Naruto always had in other stories, so I decided to save my readers the pain of re-reading them. But if you do insist, I might consider incorporating it into my story. Perhaps I can make him learn such jutsu through necessity as the story progresses. It would probably be some time later though.**

**To naruhinalover: Yeah, I actually intended for the devil part to be confusing. Is it a dream? Or perhaps some other entity trying to make Naruto its slave? I'll develop that later on. As for the Haraishin, I do intend to let him learn it, albeit an upgraded form, after the timeskip. Thanks for the review!**

**To Malsyn: I'm grateful that you took the time to write out a review. As for the reason as to why I have made it clear the setting is Japan, it's because I intend to convey a sense that there is always more **_**outside**_** of the scope of the story. I did purposefully make it this way, and in the future there will be interactions with people from other regions of the world; after all, I try to widen the setting in which I base this story in. I'm aware that the setting is not actually Japan in the anime/manga, but have made it this way to allow for other situations to crop up. After all, you can't have Japan without the rest of the world. Thanks again for submitting a review; I really appreciate it!**

**To Lord Anubis Judge of the dead: Yes, Shino is evacuated; he is an academy student after all. As of now, the oldest living Aburame is Muta, the next is Shino, then the few Aburame babies that were evacuated as well.**

**Thanks to dayfox96 and Biplis for the reviews! Now that this is out of the way...**

**After the Jump!**

* * *

_And when the Infernal Hordes are roused,_

_From the bowels of the Earth they come,_

_Clashing with the Imperial Army,_

_Who descend like angels from the sky._

_They shall battle,_

_And the force of their war will be such;_

_The Heavens shall shake from thunderclaps,_

_The Earth forever scarred by raking talons._

_And here, caught between the legions of Light and Dark,_

_Shall Humanity breathe its last._

* * *

_-Deep Within The Earth-_

_I had lived out my existence, forever slinking in the dark. Where the giants tread, I grovelled at their feet, content with the dregs they threw to me, like the scraps a master throws to his dogs._

_ But no more. No longer am I Aobozu the Coward, no longer will I disgrace myself, no longer am I content with my lot._

_ An eternity ago, I beheld the greatness of Father Fox; his great stature was so magnificent I thought for a moment I might have been blinded; he towered above us all, as though we were ants, and he a god. I saw him burn with forsaken power, desecrating the very ground he walked upon, and since then have I wished and hoped to one day attain his power._

_ But he is gone now. That he has fallen is unquestionable. To be defeated by beings as puny and weak as humans? I could only wonder at how far he had fallen, to be destoyed, to be killed by those even less than us._

_ I knew he was dead, we _felt_ he was dead, on that faithful day, a decade ago. We felt his presence disappear; and we rejoiced, for now we had the chance to ascend. Chaos broke out, many died; but nobody cared about me, no one bothered with such a weakling._

_ That was their downfall. They severely underestimated my drive, and now, here I stand, having fought, betrayed and murdered... and finally I have become powerful._

Aobozu stood on a ledge, casting his eyes out and beholding his army. An army he lied, cheated and back-stabbed to assemble. This forsaken place, deep beneath the surface, where molten magma bubbled and broiled, was the home of the _Kitsune_. The ground was charred and blackened by the infernal heat, the walls cracked and glowing from molten fire. Yes, this was truly the home of the _Kitsune_, elementals as old and ancient as the land itself.

From his vantage point, Aobozu could see the foxes, some large, some small, bicker amongst themselves. They believed he would become their new leader, and now they stood ready for battle, growling, snarling and gnashing their teeth, willing to prove themselves to the aspirant_._

_ When the Father died, his power was scattered throughout the lands. For eleven years have I sought, and gained the scattered fragments of energy, and now, I am poised to become the Kyubi. But one final fragment remains; it resonates deep within the lands of Man. Before the week is over, I shall gain that power, and finally... ascend._

_ In a few hours, at midnight, they shall rampage across the lands of Man, and they will fight and die against the forces who wish to keep me at bay. They are simply tools with which to achieve my ambition; those few who survive will spend all eternity as my slaves - a fitting sentence for those who have for so long ridiculed me._

_ A little more, that's all I need. Just a little more._

* * *

Gamabunta stood at the forefront of his warriors, standing at the edge of Mt Myoboku. Before him the Toad army stood proudly, resplendent in their gleaming armour, carrying immense shields and wicked swords. Thousands upon thousands of them were at attention, arranged into square formations and awaiting the command of their Great Lord.

Gamabunta sat quietly and observed. His eyes roamed over the hills and plains, the rivers and mountains that made up Japan. Patiently he waited, watching for any sign of the fox spirits.

With a puff of smoke, another toad appeared by his side. "Gamabunta-sama, I have received word from Manda. He requested me to deliver the message to the Emperor, although I trust you have better use for this information: Manda has agreed to aid us in battling the foxes, and his kin are ready for battle. Katsuyu and her forces also stand at the ready, and await your signal. Also, your father, Honoured Fukasaku, has located the last remaining remnant of the Kyubi's power; it appears to be in the possession of Orochimaru, the Snake Summoner, and he appears to be somewhere in the Land of Fire."

Nodding, Gamabunta responded gruffly, "Understood, Gamakomu. Stay by my side; once the foxes appear, relay your massage to the others to begin the defence."

_I'll have to split my forces; if he's in the Land of Fire, then that's where most of the foxes will attack._

_ But how did Orochimaru get this power? Knowing Jiraiya's old teammate, he's up to something._

* * *

_-Kumo War Council-_

The Raikage was tired, tired of all the reports of failure, mounting casualties and retreats. Furthermore, the last attack, and incidentally only the third assault upon Konoha, had his men spouting nonsense about red-haired, indestructible demons.

Since then, the Raikage had called a temporary halt to the attacks in order to consolidate his forces and incorporate the newly arrived reinforcements from Kirigakure into the plan of attack.

He was the Third Raikage... There was nothing he couldn't do, no obstacle that could stop Kumo's rise to power! And yet the Leaf Ninja had driven them back, the collective forces of three of the Five biggest Hidden Ninja Villages.

The Raikage was a giant of a man, towering two feet above the ground. He sported a mane of unruly white hair that contrasted with his ebony skin; a single jagged scar ran down his torso, cutting him all the way down to the abdomen. He was feared throughout the nations as the only person possible of matching and defeating Konoha's most powerful warrior: The Yellow Flash.

Originally, he had intended to overwhelm Konoha in a single day, perhaps two, but already the village had lasted more than a week; the Raikage had seen enough wars to know that if he did not end things in the next two to three months, a stalemate might occur. Furthermore, there was the added burden of keeping Iwa's forces from penetrating the borders of the Land of Fire - no easy feat for his own forces, which were spread on two fronts.

He reclined on his wooden chair, watching with unblinking eyes as Jounin commanders filed into the tent. They were seasoned veterans, all of them, but it was clear to all just how much of a stifling presence the grim Raikage was. All of them, from the eldest to the youngest, showed deference to the man; his combat prowess was unmatched, and they feared his power.

The first speaker stood, a tall ninja by any standards. "With the recent addition of almost eight hundred Kiri ninja to the invading force, we currently number two-and-a-half thousand combat-ready shinobi. If another attack is made, we would surely overwhelm Konoha's battered forces. I would recommend an all-out attack assault to be made in the following seven days, Raikage-sama."

At this, the Raikage boomed, his voice a deep baritone, "That was what you said _last time_... Commander Yamashita. As yet, the Leaf's spirit is strong, and will not break easily, and they will only fight harder with the arrival of new enemies. Let me make this clear: we _will_ defeat Konoha, one way or another. Whether we stay here for two month or two years depends on how fast Konoha falls. Do not forget that our border forces are already having a hard time dealing with their Iwa allies; once Iwa has established secure routes to Konoha, a stalemate would be inevitable. And what of the 'demon' that the imaginations of the assault troops have fabricated?"

At this, a chorus of murmurs could be heard. Suddenly, a scar-faced man hailing from Suna stood; it was clear to everyone that he had lost an arm in one of the previous assaults. "Raikage-sama... I was part of the assault group... and I... saw the demon. It looked as if it were made up purely of blood, and it had so many legs, almost as if it were an octopus adapted to land travel. Its limbs were hard as steel... and they sliced off my arm. I swear - it really existed!"

The Raikage snorted derisively, deciding he had enough of this useless meeting. "We attack in three days. Send a messenger to Kumo, and request for both Jinchuriki to be transported here; make sure they are kept inside their cages - we cannot afford to have them escaping. Use this time to rest, for in seven days, we shall destroy Konoha."

With that, he flicked his wrist, dismissing all those in his presence. Once the tent was emptied, the Raikage dashed back into his personal tent and bent over; he could hold it no longer. Vomiting onto the floor, he coughed uncontrollably. _I may have to personally join the attack, but in my current condition, I can't stand against the Hokage. Damn my sickness! If the others find out about it, they would certainly take advantage of it... I have to endure, and keep it a secret from the others for just a little longer; after this, I can finally fulfill what I always dreamed of doing._

* * *

Seething in rage, Hana spat in Muta's face. "YOU! You killed her! I can smell the filth of your bugs all over her! I smell blood on you... who else have you killed... WHO ELSE!"

Panic welled up from inside him. Muta inched closer, intending to explain. "W-wait... Hana! I did not-"

Suddenly, Hana let out a loud high-pitch screech, interrupting the Aburame. Seconds later, other Inuzuka appeared, surrounding him and growling. Finally, the Clan Head, Tsume Inuzuka herself dropped from the sky.

"I smell blood." Tsume snarled, prowling toward Muta. "Aburame blood. You have killed your own people... _Kinslayer_."

As one, they pounced, intent on killing. Twisting out of the way, Muta managed to escape at the last moment. He saw now that no amount of explaining could diffuse the rage and anger of the Inuzuka, and instead opted to run.

_Easier said than done._

The Inuzuka set their dogs upon Muta, and they dashed towards him, frothing at the mouth and baying for blood. With a flick of his wrist, Muta distracted them with his kikaichu before forming a hand seal and disappearing.

He reappeared on a rooftop some distance away, and immediately sprinted for the village gates; to his dismay, the Inuzuka bounded after him, pursuing him relentlessly. They were the premier trackers of Konoha, and there was no way for him to outrun all of them.

With another hand seal, he created several bug clones, which split up in all directions. From behind, he could hear the words of his pursuers. "Split up! Capture all of them!"

Capitalizing on the momentary distraction, Muta poured every ounce of chakra into his thighs, launching himself toward Konoha's East Gate. _I have to escape... It's all over if they capture me._

Running as fast as he could, the Aburame soon reached the gates... only to find his path blocked by Hana Inuzuka, flanked by her three ninken.

"Nowhere to run, _traitor_." Hana spat. " I can't believe I ever trusted you. _Gatsuga!_"

Without another word, she launched herself forward, spinning her body at high speeds and synchronising her attack with her ninken. As one, they hurled their bodies at Muta, intent on drilling a hole into his body.

Muta leapt into the air, narrowly escaping the attack. _I don't want to fight you, Hana. I can't raise my hand against the woman I love. All I did was for your sake..._

Not allowing him to regain his footing, Hana twisted her body around, launching another attack. "_Gatsuga!_"

Muta dodged again. It was clear to him that the attacks were sloppily aimed. _She's blinded by anger..._

Deciding to engage in close-quarters combat, Hana sped toward Muta, roaring incoherently and smashing her elbow into his side. The Aburame easily blocked the attack, but refrained from exploiting her momentary vulnerability. _I-I can't hurt her._

Hana let loose a whirlwind of powerful punches and kicks, but was unable to even hit Muta. Infuriated, she charged blindly... and tripped on a loose stone.

Seeing the woman lose her footing, Muta dashed forward, catching her mid-air... and suddenly slumped unconscious onto the ground, his body cushioning Hana.

"We got him! Hana, are you hurt?" Tsume called. She had thrown a well-aimed poisoned senbon, and had managed to incapacitate the bug-user.

Confused, Hana shakily got to her feet. "N-no, I'm not hurt. Is he dead?"

"Unfortunately, no. I only had a paralyzing poison in my pouch. Come, let us report this incident to the Hokage. The bodies of his Clansmen were found dead - killed by him. He will definitely be executed." Tsume said.

With a sigh, Hana picked up the limp body of her ex-teammate, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. _How could you, Muta? You killed her... you killed Jin! Oh if only I had not been so selfish! I couldn't bear leaving Jin alone, with no one, so I hid her in the Compound. If only I had not stopped her from being evacuated!_

_ It's all your fault, Muta! I'll have your head!_

* * *

-Two Hours Before Midnight-

Naruto sat on the roof of the Hokage's Residence. Every hour reports came in, each painting a bleaker picture of the situation in Konoha than the last. A few hours before, the Inuzuka reported the murder of the entire adult population of the Aburame Clan to the Hokage. _He must be discussing the details of the murders. I overheard them talking, and it seems Muta is the perpetrator..._

_ Something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye. Still, if he's lucky, he will be executed tomorrow. If not... well, there's worse things than death_

If Naruto was shocked when he heard the news of his former teammate, he did not show it. Inside, he refused to believe Muta was the sort to do something like that, but what did he know about Aburame? Still, there was nothing he could do, and so he did nothing.

What he found most interesting, however, was the colour of the moon; it was a sickly red, and seemed to glow with malice; Naruto knew something was going to happen, something _big_. He could feel it in his veins.

The night was cold as it was quiet. No sounds could be heard, as if nothing dared disturbed the tranquillity of the darkness. The forest seemed barren, the leaves of the trees having been shed. Like mournful figures the naked trees stood, gnarled from age and stripped of the familiar green that coated them for three seasons out of four. Their naked branches seemed like the arms of sinners raised in prayer, as if to ward off an incoming evil.

A strange humming could be felt from underneath the earth. It was subtle, like an illusion, but the blond could not discount the unease that it arose. If anything, concentrating on it seemed to goad him to anger and remind him of the evil that took away his friend.

Even now, his mind reeled from the loss of Kurenai. But he was a ninja, if not in name, then in spirit, and so he would endure.

He could remember the power his rage gave him, the ease at which he killed while caught in the throes of his madness. Even now, the power inside him grew stronger, fueled by his determination to never again let the same thing happen. Where before it was but a warm glow, now it was a blazing bonfire, threatening to explode at any moment.

So he waited, not allowing himself to sleep, and instead attempted to grasp hold of his power. He wanted to mould it, to control it, not to be controlled by it. For some reason, he had a feeling that he would need to use it very soon.

* * *

_-One Hour Before Midnight-_

Jiraiya sighed, slumping back down into his chair. The Inuzuka had just left after giving him a full detailed report of the incident and subsequent findings.

_What am I to do? Is the situation in Konoha that bad? What motive did Muta Aburame have to kill his entire clan? _

_ So many questions, yet so little time. Konoha's dying hour draws near; the Corps has all but given up hope, and with the added psychological and military ramifications of this mass murder, Konoha will undoubtedly fall._

_ There was a time when I believed I could achieve anything; there was a time when I thought the village eternal. Now, as its leader, I am faced with its destruction._

In the background, the white-haired man could detect a faint humming. It was continuous and incessant, and seemed to amplify his hopelessness. For some reason, he suddenly became very irritated at the humming, and then, slowly, the irritation grew to anger.

Turning his head, he stared out the window of the Residence. Hanging high in the sky, a single baleful eye watched him, its crimson hue casting a red-tinged light over Konoha.

* * *

_-Half-Hour To Midnight-_

The Raikage drew himself to his full height, letting his eyes roam to the village far in the distance. The night was quiet, almost too quiet for his liking.

For some indeterminable reason, he could not sleep, and so decided to calm his nerves by heading out of the camp for a walk. Currently, he stood atop a snow-covered hill, grey cloak wrapped tight around his muscular frame.

_Damned village... I can only wonder what drives them in the face of destruction. Any sane man would have surrendered long before_

All of a sudden, he was overcome with the sudden urge to hit something. _Just thinking about it makes me angry! How can they not bow to our superior numbers and strength!_

Snarling, he sent a single chakra infused punch flying at a tree, obliterating it in an instant. Sighing, he attempted to regulate his breathing._ Still, their tenacity is admirable. Why is it I feel so strongly about them? _

_ What is making me so angry?_

Coughing at the slight exertion, the Raikage made his way back to his tent, cursing the gods for inflicting such a sickness upon him.

* * *

_-Fifteen Minutes Before Midnight-_

Hinata gazed contemplatively at the sky, her thoughts taken up by a certain blond-haired boy.

_Naruto-kun... You're all I ever think about these days. I have so many questions... and so many things I want to tell you._

_ Where are you? Where did you go?_

_ I would gladly give anything to be with you, not that I have anything to give in the first place. Are you looking at the same sky? Do you see the moon, the red moon that seems to weep for our bleak and disappointing lives? And why does looking at the moon fill me with dread?_

_ In the time I have been here, I have made friends, something I had not thought possible. It seems a lifetime ago when I could only dream of people respecting me for who I am._

_ But I do not need their respect, nor do I crave it... not anymore. The only person that matters to me is you, Naruto-kun, and I hope that one day you might see me for who I am, and love me. _

_ Are you even alive? Or are these simply the delirious thoughts of a lovesick fool?_

* * *

_-Midnight, The Shogun's Fortress-_

"Shogun-sama! You have to see this personally!" Muneyoshi shouted frantically.

The Shogun frowned. He had never seen such an expression on his most loyal warrior before. He certainly never thought he would see the day when the samurai actually panicked. Deciding that something was indeed afoot, he got up, and without a further word, followed his subordinate out of the chamber.

Muneyoshi half-walked half-ran toward the battlements, where he halted, and gestured at the horizon.

The Shogun's eyes widened.

Far out in the forest, trees were burning, illuminating the night with a fiery glow. The ground cracked, and crimson tides rose from the ground, uprooting trees in a horrendous cacophony of destruction.

Explosions rang out, and more of the red tide appeared, bursting from the cratered ground like pus from an infected wound.

Then, cracks appeared in the plain leading up to the fortress.

The very earth was split in two, and out came a raging demon. It stood almost ten stories tall, its crimson, slitted eyes glazed with madness and its teeth bared in murderous glee. The great demon drew itself to its full height, roaring out into the night, raising its great claws and swiping at the stone walls of the fortress.

The men atop the battlements were quivering in fear at the elemental power the demon seemed to exude, but did not back down. Recovering from his initial shock, the Shogun screamed out his orders, "Man the ballistae! Fire at will!"

The claw of the beast connected with stone, cleaving a large chunk of rock from the fortress. Men fell screaming from the crumbling walls as they met their doom.

"Stand fast warriors! Attack!" The Shogun barked. As one, the ballistae fired, and the bolts pierced the hide of the towering demon, causing it to scream out in pain. As one, the archers and crossbowmen joined in the frantic battle letting loose a hail of arrows and bolts.

The ballistae were reloaded, and again they fired at the beast, who was now swatting blindly at the fortress. Finally, it could take no more, and with a final terrifying roar it collapsed and melted into the ground.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the Shogun cast his eyes to the horizon. And gasped.

Waves of fox-like beasts arose from the ground, some as tall as the fortress itself, some little bigger than a human. As one, they rampaged across the landscape, smashing through trees and razing the human settlements located not so far from the Fortress.

_They are destroying the villages!_

In the distance, sounds of frenzied destruction rang out into the night, and the Shogun could only cower in fear from atop the Fortress battlements. Small figures could be seen fleeing down the great road leading to the Fortress itself, screaming out prayers to their gods and begging for entrance.

"Open the gates! Let them through; keep the ballistae loaded at all times! Fire when the targets are in sight!" The Shogun commanded.

Suddenly more of the accursed demons exploded from the ground right in front of the Fortress gates, rending through the fleeing villagers. These were barely the size of a grown man, but they made up for their lack of size with an unmatched ferocity in battle. As one, they poured into the opening gates, overrunning the men and slashing their stomachs open. Sickening squelches could be heard; the kitsune were feasting on the exposed guts of their victims.

Once more, another demon, this one bigger than the fortress itself, burst from the now steaming ground. Again the ballistae twanged, sending a hail of sharpened projectiles hurtling into the beast. This time, the beast did not even bat an eyelid.

All of a sudden, it laughed. It was a horrible grating sound that echoed in the ears of the men, sending them to the ground, quivering in fear at the sheer malice it exuded. "**HUMANS? TRYING TO BATTLE ME? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! TODAY, YOU ALL DIE!**"

With a roar, it raised its clawed limbs, sending it smashing down upon the fortress.

The Shogun closed his eyes, waiting for death to claim him. _It ends here. After years of politics, rivalries and bitter wars, I shall finally meet my death._

But death did not come.

A blurred figure smashed into the kitsune, sending it sprawling into the forest and causing the ground to quake with the force.

Where the demon once stood, a gigantic toad equal to it in size now crouched, shield and sword held firmly in its webbed hands. "**NOT TODAY, FOX.**"

Brandishing its shield, the toad lunged at the fox, barrelling into it and sending it flying further into the forest.

The sky seemed ablaze with a thousand shooting stars, lighting up the heavens like angels descending upon the world. Just as the crimson tides seemed to swamp the land as far as the eye could see, so the stars filled the sky, crashing to the ground and causing the earth to quake.

Another star crashed behind the Fortress. The smoke cleared, revealing another giant toad that ran to aid its comrades. But for every toad, two more kitsune appeared, engaging its enemies in titanic battle that ravaged the land.

It was as if it were a choreography of destruction. The fox-demons smashed, clawed, snarled and bit, while the toads gave as good as they got, slashing, hacking, bashing, twisting and gyrating.

In the middle of it all, were the awestruck men and women that watched the ensuing melee with morbid fascination.

To say that the Shogun was speechless would be an understatement. _Such elemental fury. Truly this is the stuff of which legends are borne from._

* * *

_-Back In Konoha-_

Naruto could only stare dumbstruck. Like a tsunami the demons rampaged across the forest, breaking through the village walls and destroying anything they could get their hands across. Fear rose within his gut, but he bounded toward them nonetheless in a futile attempt at battle.

Then the toads came. Objects fell from the sky, revealing themselves to be humongous gleaming warriors that rivaled the demons. As one, they advanced, attacking in disciplined formations, hacking and slashing at the crazed foxes.

But the tide of destruction was too much. Slowly, surely, the toads were driven back into the village, falling against the relentless onslaught.

Then, like a silent tide of death, a hissing sound increased in volume, until finally it blotted out all other sounds. Snakes as giant as the other titanic warriors emerged from the ground, coiling around the foxes and constricting, crushing the life from their bodies. With swift, fluid motions, their tails whipped around with such speed they severed the heads of their foes.

In sheer bloody-minded foolishness, Naruto made a hand sign, screaming, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Thousands of solid clones appeared, and as one, they jumped head-first onto a struggling fox currently battling an armored toad.

The fox snarled, swatting at the clones and dispelling more than a couple of them. "**FOOLISH HUMAN. YOU DARE ATTACK ME?**"

Capitalizing on his enemy's momentary distraction, the toad lunged with his sword, shouting, "**DON'T GET DISTRACTED; YOUR ENEMY IS ME!**"

The sword pierced through the breast of the demon, sending it writhing in pain. The toad forced the sword downward, carving the fox's body in two. Turning, it addressed Naruto, "**YOU ARE BRAVE, YOUNG NINJA. YOU REMIND ME OF JIRAIYA, THE TOAD SENNIN.**"

Panting, Naruto dispelled the remainder of his clones and leapt onto the toad's head. "You know Jiraiya-sensei?"

Nodding, the toad replied, "**SO HE IS YOUR TEACHER. I AM GAMAKEN, ONE OF THE PROTECTORS OF MT MYOBOKU. PERHAPS YOU MAY BE ABLE TO AID ME IN THIS BATTLE; STAY ON MY HEAD AND BE CAREFUL.**"

Then he bounded back into the battle, leaving Naruto hanging on for dear life.

* * *

_-A Few Miles From Konoha-_

"Gamabunta! What's happening?" Jiraiya asked, quite flustered from the day's events. _I get to deal with a mass murder, a war with Kumo, and _another_ war between god knows who. My life sucks._

"**JUST QUIET DOWN, BOY. IF YOU MUST KNOW, THE FOXES ARE TURNING THE LAND OF FIRE UPSIDE DOWN TRYING TO FIND THE LAST REMNANT OF THE KYUBI'S POWER.**" Gamabunta intoned. He was bounding through the forest as fast as he could, trying to find Orochimaru.

"The Kyubi's power? He's sealed inside Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted, becoming very confused.

"**THE KYUBI'S DEAD! GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD! NOW SHUT UP. WE HAVE TO FIND OROCHIMARU; IT SEEMS HE IS IN POSSESSION OF THE FINAL FRAGMENT OF THE KYUBI"S POWER. HOW HE CAME TO ACQUIRE IT I DO NOT KNOW.**" Gamabunta snorted, annoyed at Jiraiya's apparent ignorance.

_Damn it! Now I find Naruto does not hold the Kyubi, and Orochimaru has some secret power? What the fuck? _

_ Come to think of it, that must be what he was looking for the last time he came to the village!_ Suddenly, understanding dawned upon the Hokage. _He stole the remnant of power from Naruto!_

* * *

_-Konoha's Prison Cells-_

Muta sat alone in the dank prison cell, contemplating his actions. _Tomorrow, it's all going to end. I'm going to be executed. There was so much more I had wished to do..._

_ It's too late no-_

An explosion jolted him from his thoughts. He could hear the faint cries of battle and could feel the quaking of the earth. _What could that be? Another attack? This is a chance for me to escape!_

Creeping to the iron bars of his cell, he noticed that no guards could be seen. _What could warrant even the absence of the prison guards? At least that means less people to deal with._

Muta summoned every one of the kikaichu that lived within his body, compressing them into a ball and sending them hurtling toward the bars, smashing the gates apart. _How complacent. They didn't even bother to suppress my chakra or separate my kikaichu._

Silently, he crept out of the prison complex. Strangely, not a single guard could be seen. Only the faint snoring of some other unlucky prisoners could be heard. Finally, he reached the entrance, although he found it locked.

Deciding he had enough of being confined, Muta smashed the portal open... and gasped at the scene of destruction. Towering over the village were great beasts engaged in battles of humongous proportions. _So that's what happened. I can take advantage of this and escape._

Without another word, he sprinted in the opposite direction that the battles were taking place, toward the South Gate. _Please keep safe, Hana. I promise I will meet you again, and when I do, I'll explain the truth._

**AN: That's the chapter, Read and Review!**

**You know, up till now, I was pretty certain I was going to kill off Jiraiya, but now, not so sure. Do you want him to die? If so, how?  
**

**Also, Naruto is not going to get much training until later in the fic, but would you want me to write out the entire training sequence?  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Experiences Of A Snake

**AN: The Sannin are fifty years of age. (a few years younger than in canon)**

**To Ookami: To address your question of serious NaruHina... well lets just say I've been itching to write more of it. Still, I got an idea on how I want the relationship to progress; give it maybe two or three chapters? I'm actually planning to write some in two chapters time. But its not going to be extremely fluffy, if you're the fluffy type. (You'll get what I mean)**

**To Sloucher94: I'll keep your opinions in mind. Thanks for reviewing! And yes Muta will be part of the main storyline later. **

**Thanks to the two anonymous reviewer, and want of my more loyal reviewers naruhinalover! **

**After the Jump!**

* * *

**WARNING: EXTREME GRAPHIC CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_But all is not lost,_

_Nor is anything ever confirmed,_

_For this is simply the First of many,_

_The Trials that shall forge a greater man than any other._

_From the Beginning,_

_Unto the End,_

_Those that live only for themselves,_

_Are those that die only for themselves._

_-Ogama Sennin, The First Prophecy_

* * *

The pounding footfalls did little to distract him. His eyes were graced with the most delectable destruction to ever caress this world.

_It was breathtaking._

_ It never gets old, each time I see it, it becomes more beautiful._

_ That was my wish, the wish of a madman._

_ The wish of a lost child._

_ To experience the best of the worst in the world._

_ But I was not sorrowful, nor did I curse my fate._

_ It was a fate I embraced, a fate I shall see through to the end._

_ I remember those days of happiness... I loved the innocence of our friendship._

_ But I knew I was tainted, from the beginning._

_ And until the end, I shall remain tainted._

Orochimaru sat cross-legged at the edge of the cliff, taking pride and pleasure in the elemental fury that coursed through the Land of Fire. Everywhere he looked, fire raged, mountains were split, and lives were lost. His right hand was clenched tightly, hiding the seal carved into his flesh.

_ In my hand, I hold a power._

_ On its own, it is nothing, too small to matter._

_ But like a puzzle piece, it is essential._

_ Essential to the completion of a being that seethes with complexity and power._

_ It is amazing, is it not?_

_ Such an insignificant little fragment, yet brought to significance because of what it belongs to._

_ And because of this, they ravage the land, kill innocents and feast on the flesh of Man._

The faint sounds of battle drifted to the top of the frozen cliff. To him, it sounded like the music of war, an ensemble of chaos. The periodic booming of the earth were like the percussion that accompanied the masterpiece, stirring the heart and moving the minds of lesser mortals.

_ I can hear them coming._

_ Their steps are ominous, echoing with ancient power._

_ They move steadily, pushing aside all obstacles, smashing through any obstruction._

_ Because they know what they want._

_ And they will get it._

The cliff exploded, sending him careening into the air and raining debris onto the ground. Quickly regaining his footing, Orochimaru drew himself to his full height.

Smoke covered the area, obscuring the vision and preventing the Snake summoner from seeing. He did not move from his position, instead standing stock still and calmly observing.

Then the smoke cleared, and in its place crouched a maroon colored beast unlike any other; its power flattened the trees in the area and permeated the air with suffocating intensity. A permanent snarl was etched into its face, and in spite of its fox-like features, it seemed more like a dragon than any other beast.

It was an immense being of power, and dwarfed even the biggest of his legion by many times. To it, Orochimaru seemed like a dust mite before a god.

"**YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT.**" It snarled. It voice was a deep bassoon, rumbling like a waterfall crashing down onto rocks.

Slowly, a smirk formed on Orochimaru's face. As if teasing the being before him, he turned and walked away with dramatic slowness.

Letting loose a roar of pure rage, the fox swiped at the man, talons scything down upon him. With the force of a thousand earthquakes, the blow impacted upon the ground, tearing a deep gouge into the earth. Trees were flung into the air, having been uprooted by the sheer force.

But Orochimaru reappeared unharmed much further away, standing on a tree-top and staring back at the beast, the tips of his mouth curled upward in a mischievous smile.

_Such power... how exquisite._

_ I want it._

Just then, another figure streaked down from the sky, smashing down upon the ground. It was a gigantic toad.

_And a toad, of all things. Jiraiya's late._

Atop the toad rode a familiar white-haired man, standing tall and regal. It was smaller than the fox-demon, but its age and wisdom was apparent from its ancient voice. "**OROCHIMARU... WE HAVE COME FOR YOU.**"

"So you have." Orochimaru replied with damnable smugness.

Jiraiya could barely contain himself. Seeing his teammate after so long was enough to send him flying into a rage, especially after what he had done. Still, he managed to calm himself, and stayed silent, his eyes narrowing imperceptibly.

Clearly unhappy with the new arrivals the great fox exploded in anger, "**HE IS MINE! NO ONE ELSE WILL TOUCH THE POWER!**"

Teeth bared and brandishing his claws, the fox lunged at the giant toad. With preternatural swiftness, the toad drew its sword and parried the incoming blow. As the blade of the sword met the razor-sharp talons of the fox, the resulting impact rang out across the lands, flattening trees with the force of the sound waves.

"**SO YOU ARE THE NEW ASPIRANT. YOU DO NOT EVEN COME CLOSE TO KURAMA.**" The toad intoned, swatting the claw away and slashing at the fox's midsection.

Enraged, the fox grabbed the sword with its bare hands, ripping it from the hands of his enemy. "**DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HIM! HE WAS DEFEATED BY HUMANS!**" With uncanny speed the fox twisted to Gamabunta's side, slashing the toad's belly open and exposing his guts.

With a grunt of pain, the toad bounded back, covering its exposed wound with his left hand.

Cackling, the fox screamed out, "**SO YOU ARE ALL TALK. DIE!**" Launching itself with such power that four gigantic footprints were imprinted onto the ground, it barreled straight into the toad, sending both of them flying into a cliff. Jiraiya jumped at the last moment, and sprinted across the exposed treetops, until he came face to face with Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, I will only say this once; give it to me." Jiraiya said, teeth gritted.

Orochimaru simply stood there, not even deigning to answer his former teammate.

Growling, Jiraiya charged up a ball of chakra in his right hand, and launched himself at Orochimaru, yelling, "RASENGAN!"

Just before Jiraiya could reach him, he disappeared, and reappeared on the ground. Looking up, the Snake summoner cackled, "I have become much more powerful than you could ever dream to be. Already, immortality is in my grasp."

Facial features contorted in rage, Jiraiya launched himself downward, hand humming with blue power. He met the ground, slamming the sphere of energy into the earth and causing a huge explosion to rip through the forest.

Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. His distorted voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once, confusing and enraging the already incensed Hokage. "You want so badly to save your village, your country. A pity you aren't powerful enough..."

"Shut up! You may have abandoned Konoha, but I'll do everything in my power to protect it!" Jiraiya shouted. Even with his voice raised, he was almost drowned out by the shock waves coming from the battle between the ancient beings in the distance. The ground trembled with every blow, and Jiraiya knew his time was short. _Gamabunta won't be able to hold on for much longer. He told me that if I could seize the power Orochimaru has, the toads would be able to force the foxes back to their domain._

The sound of chuckling echoed through the forest. "So did you. And Tsunade. We all abandoned that cursed village, and you deem yourself fit to lecture me? Pathetic!"

Orochimaru rose from under the ground, catching Jiraiya unawares with a kick to the groin. The white-haired man doubled over in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"I've always been stronger than you, as I'll always be. You wish to aid the toads in getting rid of the foxes... believe me, as much as I revel in destruction, I too want them gone. I can't be ruling over a wasteland for the rest of eternity, can I? Still, we'll do this _my_ way; I humbly request your aid, if you would so kindly give it." Orochimaru hissed smugly.

Suddenly, Jiraiya sprang to his feet, grasping Orochimaru with monstrous strength. "Fuck you. You die now, traitor. Hari Jizo (Needle Jizo)!"

His hair lengthened, draping over his and Orochimaru's body like a cloak. With a sudden expansion, the cloak of hair hardened, the spiky strands of hair piercing through Orochimaru's body like a piece of paper. Orochimaru hissed in pain and struggled; he was unable to move. Blood flowed from his numerous puncture wounds, and it seemed as if he had been stabbed a dozen times all over his body.

Still, his smirk never left his face. raising his head upwards, he opened his maw impossibly wide. Jiraiya watched on in sickened fascination as a new, unmarred body emerged from the mouth, leaving the previous, shredded body behind.

His voice quivering in disgust, Jiraiya spat, "What the _hell_ is that?"

Orochimaru's new body simply bared its twin fangs. "I've told you, I have found the secret to immortality. All I need now is a little _something_ to acquire it. It appears you will be of no use. Die then."

From his mouth, a serpent shot out, opening its jaws and revealing a pale, razor-sharp blade. Jiraiya had no time to react. The sword impaled him through his chest, causing him to grunt as the pain registered in his brain.

As Orochimaru forced the sword downward, slicing through Jiraiya's innards, he could not help but feel a pang of emotion...

* * *

_-About Fourty-two Years Ago, Konoha-_

_Hatred._

_ Loneliness._

_ Pain. That's all I have ever experienced in my short, cursed life. I saw my parents slaughtered before my eyes; I could feel the warmth of the blood, its wetness as it ran down my face. As I sat, hidden and frightened in the cupboard, I could see, through the thin sliver of vision I was granted, the men rape my sobbing mother, pumping her full of their tainted seed, until she was but a quivering mess. Then they slit her throat, and as I watched, horrified, they cut strips of meat from my mother's dead body._

_ "Food," They said. "You can never have enough of it. The war has made all of us hungry and starving."_

_ 'Food,' I thought to myself with widening eyes. Cannibals._

_ I was sickened. I knew The Third Shinobi War was a time of death and famine, and cannibals were not uncommon. But still I felt bile rising in my gut._

_ I watched on, as the men continued cutting and hacking away, until only bloodied bones and my mother's terrified face remained._

_ Then they walked out of the house. I did not dare venture out of the safety of the darkness; I was too afraid. I came from a civilian family after all, and so I did not know how to defend myself, not that it would have done much good; the men were obviously ninja, from the way they walked to the muscle apparent on their frames, although they wore no headbands. They had probably went rogue, tired of fighting._

_ For how long I sat there, I did not know. But I could hear the distant voices of the men. Then I remember the sound of sizzling flesh and the stench of fried meat wafting into my nostrils._

_ I knew they were cooking my mother's flesh._

_ Was it wrong that I found my mouth watering? I did not know; I had not eaten for a day, and was naturally hungry._

_ For hours I waited, my mind coming up with all sorts of horrible ways in which I could die._

_ Still, death did not come, not even if I wished it._

_ Finally, I could take it no more. Slowly, I pushed myself out of my hiding spot, every fibre of my being screaming out in fear. Slowly, I ventured outside... and heaved a sigh of relief. The men were gone. _

_ Then I looked to my left, and saw, strung up by his intestines upon that gnarled oak tree, the swaying body of my father._

_ I could take it no longer. The fear, the disgust, the rage, it all welled up within me. What had I done to deserve such a fate? Why me?_

_ I vomited and cried at the same time, collapsing to the ground._

_ And then I stopped. No use crying now. I had to survive so that I could avenge my parents. I swore to all the heathen gods that I would make them pay for what they did. I would inflict a fate a thousand times worse. I promised to myself that I would destroy them, totally and utterly._

_ I did not understand what I was thinking then, only that I was angry, that I had to have an outlet for my anger._

_ Stifling my sobs, I walked into my home and took up a kitchen knife. I was but a child, and until the previous day had lived as happy a life as I could ever want._

_ I seethed with anger at what had been taken away from me, even as I cut my mother's head down from the pile of ragged bones, her face stained with dried tears and mucus. I could not leave her like this; I would carry my mother's head with me, and would bury it when I came to a suitable place; I could not bear to bury her here._

_ Then I set off. I had no way of reaching my father's body. He was a good man, from what little I could remember, so I bowed to his corpse, giving him my final respects._

_ For days and weeks I traveled, across plains and through the forest. Food was abundant here, and I ate my fill of the wild berries and fruits. I had no idea where I was going, or where I was. I simply walked. I could have gone round in circles for all I knew._

_ Then I came to the desert, that sprawling barren wasteland. I knew nothing of it, and so I plunged foolishly into it._

_ It almost led to my death. I could find no food, no water, and for two days walked with no end in sight. I had eaten all of the meagre supplies I had, and so, on the third day, finally collapsed; a child's body could only take so much._

_ I went mad with thirst and hunger, and finally could take it no more._

_ I ripped my bag open, taking my mother's rotting head out and feasted on it. It was the only way to survive. I could not waste my tears, but even then, I cried inside, my heart weeping at my actions. Her flesh was raw and bitter, the texture tough and dry; I needed the energy, I told myself, energy to survive._

_ And then I was off again, and on my fourth day, finally reached forest. I swore that I would not step into the desert again, although it was a promise I broke many years later._

_ For another few weeks, I'm not exactly sure how many, I traveled, carrying my mother's skull with me, still intent on finding a proper burial site. Food was, for some reason, scarcer here, and the vegetation was noticeably thinner._

_ Finally, I found civilization once again. My family had lived close to the mountains, and so never really interacted with people much; but I remember the exact feeling, the feeling of elation as I stood there gazing at the great double gates of Konoha, standing tall in the distance._

* * *

_ I stumbled into Konoha, my body thin with hunger. I fell, there at the great wooden gates of the Leaf Village, and would not have had survived if not for a little girl._

_ I could remember how close I was to passing over to the afterlife; perhaps it would have been better if I did. But the little girl saved me. I was young then, about eight, but already my eyes were lifeless and dead, or so she told me._

_ But it was the girl, her blond locks fluttering in the wind, that brought me back. She helped me up, where others left me in the dust, she brought me to her house and nursed me back to health._

_ "What's your name?" she had asked._

_ I did not answer, memories of my parents death still vivid in my mind._

_ "Please, don't act like that. Where are your parents?" she had pressed. _

_ I flinched and swatted her hand away. I could remember the pained look in her eyes, the look that told me I had hurt her by refusing to open up to her._

_ For we were children. I was inevitably scarred, but she was still innocent, and did not understand._

_ Eyes tearing up, she had left, and I thought she would never come again._

_ But come again she did, to bring me dinner. I ate in silence, not showing my gratitude but nevertheless grateful for the life-saving sustenance._

_ I was too weak to get out of the bed she had put me in. It must have been her bed. Trying my best to sit up, I had the sudden urge to say something. "I like snakes."_

_ She was surprised at my sudden utterance. Curious, she could not help but inquire, "Why is that?"_

_ I could not give her an answer. My fascination with snakes went back a long way. I could still remember the look of disgust on my mother's face when she found me playing with those serpentine creatures in the forest. She had reprimanded me, telling me how lucky I was that they were not poisonous._

_ Seeing as I wasn't going to tell her my true name, she opted instead to give me a nickname. "Well, I hope you're comfortable... Orochi-san. I have to tell my father about you, but I'll be back soon!"_

_ Her eyes twinkling, she left me to my nightmares._

* * *

_ I soon learned her name; Tsunade Senju. Being part of a prestigious clan, she had naturally been given ninja training, and was a genius in every aspect of the shinobi arcs._

_ But most people kept their distance from me. I was weird to them; I was a stranger, a stranger they did not know, and was thus naturally ostracised. My strange fascination with all things serpentine probably did not help my image, and consequently I was always addressed by my nickname, Orochimaru. I was given a small, dilapidated apartment to live in by the Hokage at the time, Hiruzen Sarutobi and subsequently enrolled in the Konoha Academy, like the rest of the children, and was given a monthly stipend; it was a comfortable life, although I could not deny the darkness growing in my heart._

_ It was nearing the climax of the war, but Konoha was feared for its superior military might, and thus, life was good in Konoha. But as the rest of the children played together and enjoyed their time with their parents, I could only remember the truth of the world; outside the walls of the village continued a cruel and merciless cycle of violence._

_ Through it all, I could only wallow in my anger... if not for Tsunade. She was bright, like the sun, and for some reason being with her let me wash away all my worries. Slowly, I grew to love her presence, and eventually, years later, I found I could not deny my feelings._

_ Then there was my only other friend, Jiraiya. The first time I saw him was the same year I graduated from the Academy. He was being beaten, bullied and, like me, ostracized._

_ I knew not the reason for this, but I felt a certain kinship toward this boy. He was a little runt then, unable to even defend himself properly; I watched as the bloodied fists pounded on his broken face, bruising it, splitting it apart. He raised his hands meekly, but his weakness seemed to spur the aggressors on even more._

_ When I first saw him, I hated him. When I saw his weakness, I remembered my own weakness; when I saw him being beaten to the ground by the laughing Inuzuka boys, I remembered my mother being raped by the laughing men. How could such a person ever hope to become a ninja when he could not even defend himself from a few genin?_

_ But yet I pitied him; I was in that position once, and I hated it, I loathed myself. I knew he loathed himself too. I had been watching for a few minutes, contemplating whether I should leave them be, when finally the white-haired runt fainted, unable to bear the pain._

_ And finally I could take no more. I leapt into the fray, engaging them in the basic Academy taijutsu, intent on making them pay. I surprised them, knocking out two of them and fearlessly facing the other three, a snarl on my face. I tackled them punching wildly and letting all my pent up anger loose._

_ They gave me a few good hits, I give them that. But they were pathetic. They were five genin, but fell to a single Academy student._

_ I beat them to the ground, smashing their faces and painting my clothes red with blood. Finally, panting in exhaustion, I let my arms fall to the side. I looked to the white-haired boy and saw his eyes on me; he must have been feigning unconsciousness._

_ "Why did you help me? Nobody helps me." He asked in that pitiful quivering voice._

_ "Because you couldn't help yourself. You are not fit to be a ninja, fool." I snapped back at him._

_ Despite the situation, he still found the strength to look indignant. I admit it was a funny sight, what with his split lip. "Hey! I'm going to be the Hokage one day! Nobody tells me what to do!" He had yelled._

_ Chortling in response, I replied, "The day you become Hokage, will be the day I betray Konoha. Get up, your weakness is infuriating."_

_ Nervously, he pushed himself to his feet. "Did you do this to them? They look to be in pretty bad shape..."_

_ "Leave them. They deserve a few weeks of hospitalization if they can't beat an Academy student like me." I growled._

_ From then on, he always hung around me, always yelling in that cheerful voice, always goofing around._

_ I admit I liked that._

* * *

_ The Hokage was a powerful man; one did not earn the title 'Kami no Shinobi' (God of Ninja) by simply sitting around and twiddling his thumbs._

_ It seems he had been watching us, watching our progression and gauging our performance. It was unsettling to be scrutinized at all times. When I graduated from the Academy, I was put into my genin team - headed by the Hokage no less. My teammates were none other than Jiraiya and Tsunade, and truthfully, I would not have had it any other way._

_ I still remember our first day together, on the roof of the Hokage Residence. The Third told us straight out what he expected of us. "I have been watching all three of you, and the friendship you have developed is a powerful force. I have taken you as my pupils, my only pupils, because I truly believe you have what it takes to become the best."_

_ You could almost feel the grin emanating off Jiraiya's face._

_ "From now on, I will concentrate on molding your talents and making you the most powerful ninja the land has ever known, because I believe that you three will finally bring peace to the world, and because I know that you have enough determination to achieve your goals." The Hokage had said._

_ Years later, we would make a name for ourselves in the ongoing Shinobi War, and we would be known as the 'Densetsu no Sannin' (Legendary Three Ninja)._

* * *

_ I remember._

_ The love we had for one another._

_ A pity my lust for power was stronger than our bonds of friendship._

_ I loved Tsunade, and I wished with all my heart to have her; it was the only guiding light in my life._

_ And again, I must pity the fact that the light was so easily snuffed out._

_ I was one of the strongest ninja to ever walk the face of the earth. Still, she chose to reject me, to instead pursue her own love elsewhere._

_ I hated myself then, as I knelt on the ground, staring at the sky. But no tears were shed, nor had I ever shed any since the night of my parent's death._

_ I immersed myself in my work, attempting forbidden methods to further my quest for strength._

_ But I knew then it was never about strength; I would achieve my teacher's ambitions my own way, by uniting the world under my rule and forcing peace onto all._

_ I knew it could not be achieved in a single lifetime. So, my quest for strength became synonymous with the quest for immortality. I experimented, first on the bodies of grown civilians, then ninja, whenever I could get my hands on them._

_ When I first started using children, i almost had second thoughts. They cried for their mothers, they struggled so futilely... but I steeled my heart; it was all for the good of the world._

_ I had lost myself in the darkness, and I could not break away._

* * *

... and then he pulled the sword out, letting Jiraiya collapse to the ground. Sighing uncharacteristically to himself, Orochimaru sprinted away, leaving Jiraiya to bleed out into the soil. He had killed, maimed and mutilated, even going so far as to warp the bodies and minds of children; but yet, some small fragment of him, something _human_, prevented him from ending his former friend's life himself.

_There's no place for weakness in this world. The hibernation period for the integration of the Kyubi's chakra is almost up, and the defeat of the foxes draws near. Soon, power beyond my dreams will be in my grasp!_

Chuckling to himself, Orochimaru sped off into the night.

* * *

"**YOUNG NARUTO, THE FOXES ARE SCALING THE MOUNTAIN! ARE YOU AWARE OF ANY SETTLEMENTS IN THAT VICINITY?**" Gamaken inquired.

Naruto was more exhausted than he had ever been in his life, but still, he struggled to keep upright on the toad's head. The battle against the crimson-eyed demons was ferocious, and already Gamaken was sporting several deep gashes and black bruises all over his amphibious body. To his left and right, other armoured anurans stood as the bulwark against the unrelenting hordes. As far as the eye could see, the demon monstrosities were swarming through the forests, leaving only destruction in their wake. No matter how many were cut down, more always took its place. Even the remaining Konoha ninja, barely a nuisance to the enemies, were helping as best they could, flinging jutsus to distract the enraged beasts.

"The mountains...? Wait! That's where the Konoha safe houses are located! Jiraiya ordered them evacuated before Kumo launched its first attack!" Naruto yelled frantically. _And Hinata-chan is among them!_

"**YOU HUMANS, ALWAYS MAKING WAR...**" The toad huffed.

"I could say the same for you spirits..." Naruto scoffed.

"**LET'S GET GOING. AS LONG AS I STILL BREATHE, I SHALL NOT LET ANY DEMON HARM THE CITIZENS OF KONOHA; THE RASCAL JIRAIYA WOULD HAVE ASKED NO LESS OF US.**" Gamaken murmured. Dodging another wild slash by his adversary, he brought his sword down and cleft the smaller fox-demon in two. Then, he gave a loud croak, and muttered unintelligible words to some of his comrades. Naruto watched in amazement as a few of the giant toads broke away from the battle with commendable haste and followed Gamaken's lead. With a speed no normal human could fathom, the anurans sped up the mountain, leaving the screams, croaks and snarling of the remaining combatants behind.

The wind buffeted Naruto, stinging his eyes and making them water. As they gained altitude, he turned his head, and gasped at the sight laid bare before him; tiny motes of light blossomed all over the land, flashing out in the darkness of the night. He could only wonder at the scale of destruction that had been inflicted in just a few short hours.

The toads continued up the natural formation, until the incline decreased, and they were on relatively flat ground again. Peeking out once again from the top of the toad's head, Naruto was treated to the sight of a thousand demons scaling the sheer cliff, using their claws as hooks to push themselves up. They had reached the summit of the mountain, and the beginning of the mountain range that ran the length of the Land of Fire.

Pointing behind himself, Naruto explained to Gamaken, "According to Jiraiya-sensei, the safe houses are located behind the mountain range down at the base. It hugs the face of this particular mountain."

Nodding his assent, Gamaken barked out some unintelligible words to the other toads. Then he addressed Naruto, "**WE WILL BE DEFENDING THIS AREA AND CONCENTRATE ON PREVENTING THE VERMIN FROM CLIMBING THE CLIFF FACE; IT IS A MUCH BETTER ALTERNATIVE TO DESCENDING ONCE AGAIN TO THE NORMAL ALTITUDE. HERE, WE HOLD THE HIGH GROUND... BUT IF THINGS GO BADLY, WE MAY HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO REGROUP DOWN AT THE SAFE HOUSES."**

* * *

Tears welled up in Jiraiya's eyes. _I have failed, again._

Black spots appeared in his vision, and soon, he felt himself tumbling into the darkness. He could faintly hear the rumble of thunder and feel the ever-present trembling on the earth, but he paid them no heed.

He had to concentrate on the path to the afterlife, after all.

* * *

Gamabunta cursed. He could feel Orochimaru's presence disappearing, and Jiraiya's weakening life force. _It's too late; I have to get Jiraiya help._

It was clear he was no match for the sheer ferocity and power of his enemy; the fox had scored numerous gashes which were bleeding freely, although none were as severe as the first.

Panting in exhaustion, Gamabunta decided to make his escape. Mustering his last reserves of strength, he smashed the hilt of his sword onto the demon's abdomen with so much force it was blown backward. Even before its immense bulk landed upon the ground, Gamabunta was already in motion, bounding back to Jiraiya's position.

He paid no heed to the enraged roar that bellowed behind him, and instead sheathed his sword, clutching Jiraiya's limp and bleeding body in one hand and covering his exposed wounds with the other.

Not wasting a moment, he sped back toward Konoha. He could only pray that he was in time to save Jiraiya.

* * *

The tide of death was truly unstoppable. Naruto could see that now.

No matter how many the toads impaled, crushed, or ripped apart, there would always be more.

The snarling demons kept coming. Even the fear they had exuded before slowly tapered off.

Now, he simply felt despair.

_Slash, cut, pull back, evade._

_ Exposed midsection... stab._

_ Downward swing... cleave._

They knew they were going to die. There was no other end in sight.

Inexorably, the defense was pushed back, until the remaining toads could take no more. Retreating in a disciplined fashion, the ten remaining amphibians bounded backward one by one and landed at the base of the cliff, cratering the ground.

He looked back, into the Konoha safe houses. They were little more than wooden buildings placed around in a haphazard fashion, but there were so many buildings that it spread out across the entire plain.

That was when the sheer number of people living in them hit him. _Konoha has five thousand civilians..._

There were ten toads and one Naruto, standing between five thousand lives and a horde of raging demons. The citizens of Konoha had flooded out of their makeshift homes and were watching with rapt attention at the scene playing out before them; throughout the night, sounds of unholy battle echoed across the mountains, playing on to their superstitions and fears. Now, they were met with the objects of their nightmares and myths.

Fueled by this sudden realization, Naruto readied himself; he would do his best, even unto his dying breath.

They were at the base of the mountain now. Looking upward, they could see demons spilling out onto the summit.

And then the rain of fire began.

Like blazing comets the beasts jumped, cackling with frenzied abandon. They impacted onto the ground, many of them being trampled by their own kin. Still, they surged forward against the unyielding defense of the anurans.

_At least the base of the mountain is narrow. That's blessing enough for us. This way, they can't surround us._

_ It's only a matter of time before we tire out._

Naruto continued making clones, one at a time, sending them jumping in suicidal succession into the battle. The beasts were so frenzied that they were distracted by even one shadow clone, and so swiped blindly at them, leaving them open to be attacked by the sharp swords of the amphibious protectors.

The blond was panting now, drenched in sweat and trembling in exhaustion. He had lost count of how many clones he had made; he was only staying awake through the force of his willpower.

For how long he stood there, he did not know. All that mattered was that he stood, and fought.

One by one, the toads fell, until only Naruto and his flagging friend remained.

_It ends now._

He would die here. Naruto was sure of it. _I wonder if it's too much to ask for this to become another near death experience..._

And his wish was answered.

From high up in the pitch black heavens, a light appeared. The demons stopped, and a still silence fell like a heavy blanket upon the area.

Somewhere, Naruto could hear a baby crying.

Then the light exploded, lighting up the sky with all the radiance of a thousand suns, blinding all who dared look at it.

The pure white light washed across the lands, running like pure water down the cliffs and mountains. Everywhere, howls and screams could be heard; the death cries of the foxes washed over the land like clear water, cleansing the land of the taint of corruption. The light burned them alive, sending them mad with the pain of their burning flesh.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, having been momentarily blinded by the magnificent radiance, it was only to witness the death of the spirit that had guaranteed his safety. His sword still held high in an expression of defiance, the body of Gamaken the Toad melted when the light struck him, his skin sizzling from the heat.

He could only manage a sad smile when he turned his head to Naruto.

Then he was gone, along with all his adversaries, leaving Naruto suspended in mid-air.

A second later, he tumbled face-first onto the ground.

Sputtering, he turned around and lay facing the sky. He was too tired to do anything else. Dawn was fast approaching, and as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the clouds, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at having survived the longest night of his life.

_Huh. The first time I didn't pass out at the end of the near death experience. Counts for something I guess._

A familiar comforting sensation enveloped him. He turned to see one Hinata Hyuga running toward him and taking him up in an embrace. For a moment, he stopped thinking, content with lying there in her arms, taking her lavender scent in through his nostrils.

Suddenly, as if just registering the close contact between herself and the blond, Hinata abruptly stood up, blushing madly.

Naruto was startled, feeling the loss immediately. "Huh? Hinata... what's up?"

It was the only thing he could think of saying after such a harrowing night.

Hinata didn't respond. _Oh! I was just so happy to see that he was okay, I just came and hugged him! I saw him battling for us, for the entire village; we all saw him. ...I h-hugged him...  
_

Characteristically unaware of the blossoming shade of red taking over Hinata's face, Naruto pushed himself to his feet. His body protested at the slight exertion, but the blond forced himself up anyway. "Hey Hinata? I'm really glad to see you're okay! Those monsters were really tough, but I guess they got scared and ran away!" He chuckled. Then his mood turned sombre, and he looked away. "But I guess I have to thank that toad for helping me out. He was a true friend, even though I met him just a few hours ago."

Hinata was poking her fingers together again. No matter how hard she tried, she could never get rid of the nervous tick. "Y-yeah..."

Naruto turned back to face Hinata, whose head was bowed nervously. "Hinata?"

Hinata jumped a little at his involuntary utterance, and slowly, she met his gaze.

"I'm really _really_ happy to see you're safe."

Hinata allowed herself to smile a little.

Unfortunately, the battered remnants of the Kumo invading force decided to make their appearance there and then. All of a sudden, an entire battalion of ninja appeared, although noticeably the worse for wear. The most prominent was the white-haired, dark-skinned giant that landed right in front of them. He exuded pure power, and his grim stare seemed enough to make people cower.

A few muffled gasps rang out from behind Naruto. Immediately on guard, he pushed Hinata behind himself and drew his kunai. _Damn it, how the hell did they get here!_

Scowling deeply, the giant intoned, "Such a pitiful sight. Konoha leaves the lives of their people in the hands of children. It has been a long night, and it has made me very, _very_ angry."

_Stupid ninja, they don't know when to leave well alone._

Looking back, Naruto could see the fearful faces of the civilians. They were no match for the ninja before them; they might as well have been five thousand ants for all he knew.

Then there was Hinata. For some unfathomable reason, something inside him told him that he could not let her be hurt.

Drawing power from his reserves of rage, Naruto surged forward into the waiting arms of the enemy. _And I have yet to get my fill of revenge, for Kurenai._

**AN: 'Orochi' means large serpent while 'Maru' means male.**

**If you were wondering, the demon Gamabunta was fighting was Aobozu.  
**

**Next chapter, we see what caused the disappearance of the spirits.**

**I'm almost sure I want Jiraiya to die, but since some of you want him to live, well... we'll see.**

**And no, it never truly ends for Naruto. Next chapter will signal the end of this plotline before the timeskip!**

**Also, you can tell that Orochimaru is going to be an integral character; I might flesh out his history a bit more too. After all, one does not become evil without reason.  
**

**Please Read and Review!  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Fickle Loyalty

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**To Cuervo Blanco: You have no idea how close you hit the "Akuma" part. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To Ookami88: The reason why I have not really explored the romance bit extensively yet is because I do not want to write it for the sake of writing it. I want to try my hand a working it into their character, so please bear with me. As always, thanks for your opinion! To tell the truth, I'm not really good at writing romance, so I'm sorry if it's less than satisfactory. The Raikage is not A by the way, sorry If I wasn't clear.  
**

**Thanks to the other reviewers.**

**Note: Orochimaru was part of the Akatsuki before, as in Canon, and he has already left.**

**One more thing: the Raikage is not A. He is simply, the Third Raikage. ( I'm going to introduce A... maybe next chapter)  
**

**After the Jump!**

* * *

_-A Few Minutes Before-_

Orochimaru pumped his legs at full speed, dashing up the steep incline of the hill. His long black hair fluttered in the wind, and his slitted eyes glinted, reflecting the rays of the moonlight; he was little more than a blur, and even trained ninja would be hard pressed to spot his figure.

Ominous footfalls boomed behind him, and the pale man could feel the buck and heave of the earth; the stifling presence was only gaining on him. Increasing his pace even more, Orochimaru blazed forward with seeming abandon.

_The demon is persistent. If Jiraiya had agreed to assist me, this would have been much easier._

_ The hibernation period of the demon energies is over; according to my calculations, the demon's chakra must have already bonded with my chakra system. However, even with the power coursing through me, I cannot hope to face the Kyubi aspirant; my last chance lies at the summit of this hill, where my greatest work lies in all its glory._

_ For the past three years, I have constructed a seal array unmatched in complexity and power; more complex than even the best Seal Masters in the land could hope to achieve..._

_ I can hear it coming. its presence taints the air with ungodly filth._

_ Its rage will be its ultimate undoing._

The horrible crashing sounds was only getting closer to him, for all his speed. The beast was close enough that Orochimaru could hear its ragged breathing and intermittent roars.

Finally, Orochimaru reached the summit of the hill. While not as tall as the mountains looming in the distance, it still gave him a bird's eye view of the destruction befalling the Land of Fire. Already, the tide of demons was enveloping the land, laying waste to human settlements small and big. It seemed as if a fire blazed from border to border, raging and consuming all in its path.

Konoha itself was little more than a raging bonfire, the tips of the flames rising up tall enough to lick the jagged edges of the mountains; seeing this, Orochimaru allowed himself to smile a little. _The irony of it all. The leaves of the Great Tree are cultivated, only so that it can burn with that much more intensity._

Readying himself for the final confrontation, Orochimaru began drawing upon his new-found power. Black symbols snaked across the ground, covering the entire area of the summit; as the pale man began flashing through hand seals, the black glyphs upon the ground turned blood red, pulsing with demonic fire.

_ For countless hours I have spent inking arcane symbols into the soil, all for this moment; I cannot afford to blunder, for the survival of the Land of Fire depends on me. I would not have it destroyed before I conquer it._

_ Greater than even the forbidden '_Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin' (Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals) _that the Akatsuki employed to extract the Bijuu from their hosts, and more powerful than all the seals in the Land of Fire combined, it is my masterpiece._

_ '_Fūinjutsu: Rokujūyonman no Sennin Fūin' (Sealing Technique: Six-Hundred-and-Forty-Thousand-Pronged Sage Sealing). _With this seal, I will be able to force each and every spirit back into their domains. Forever, if need be._

At that moment, the gigantic draconic demon burst into the area, roaring its frustration and ready to rend the insolent mortal before it.

"**GIVE ME THE POWER NOW! GIVE IT TO ME-**" before the demon could smash Orochimaru into a bloody pulp, the pale man completed all four hundred seals needed to activate the seal.

Slamming his palm into the ground, Orochimaru sneered, "Too late. Fūinjutsu: Rokujūyonman no Sennin Fūin!"

Teeth bared in anger, the monstrosity raised its forearms, as if to ward off whatever Orochimaru had in store for it.

Silence descended. Nothing happened.

Frowning, the pale man cursed. It was the first time he had ever cursed. No matter what situation he was in, cursing was always the last thing on his mind.

Unfortunately, it was the only thing he _could_ do.

"Fuck? What the _fuck_ happened?"

As if realizing whatever the mortal planned had failed, the demon threw its head back and let out a deep throaty laugh. "**FUCK INDEED.**"

And it wasted no more time, brandishing its claws and stabbing straight at the man.

At that very moment, a bright light appeared in the sky, right above the sealing array; just before the demon could reach Orochimaru, the light exploded, sending the beast flying backward.

Snarling in pain, the beast rose again, its skin bubbling and steaming from the painful radiance. "**NO! IT'S MINE, MIIIIINE!**"

With that, the fox demon evaporated into the air, but not before sending the most hate-filled glare in history at Orochimaru.

Then the light faded away, and all was quiet. Slumping to the ground in exhaustion, the former Sannin let darkness overtake him.

_ If looks could kill..._

* * *

_-Konoha-_

Jiraiya was brought back to the land of the living, in time to see another giant fox smash into the hospital. It had taken the whole roof off, and was now staring at some fifty writhing, moaning men.

He tried to get up, but pain flooded his nervous system, sending his muscles spasming and almost causing him to black out.

A familiar figure landed just beside the fox, severing its head and throwing its vaporising body backward.

"G...Gamabunta..." Jiraiya croaked. Inwardly, he cursed; he was too weak to even call out to his friend

As if sensing that his friend was awake, Gamabunta turned, looking down at the pitiful sight. "**JIRAIYA... REST NOW. MY COMRADES WILL PROTECT THIS VILLAGE UNTO THE DEATH.**"

The hidden connotation was clear: _You are too weak to do anything. Just sleep... we'll all wake up in hell together._

"Where is... Naruto?" Jiraiya inquired weakly.

"**ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT OTHERS... MY FRIENDS TELL ME HE RUSHED TO DEFEND THE SAFE HOUSES AGAINST THE DEMONS.**" Gamabunta said.

_Naruto... you can't die here. You must survive...  
_

Suddenly, the sky lit up, as if a thousand suns decided to rise in a second. Howls of pain echoed around the village, and to Jiraiya's surprise, even Gamabunta flinched, as if hurt.

Just like that, the sound of battle died down. Jiraiya looked up at Gamabunta, whose back was turned; his skin appeared to be boiling, as if hot oil had been poured on him.

He closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, Gamabunta was gone.

It was silent; even the injured ninja held their breaths. The sudden tranquility was disturbing. Slowly, the sky darkened again.

An armless ninja stood, eyes wide with fear; his unearthly white pupils marked him as a Hyuga. All eyes were on him as he slowly made his way to the door. He opened the portal and stepped outside, only to close the door once more.

There were no sounds.

Frowning, Jiraiya pushed the pain to the back of his mind, and forced himself to his feet.

"Hokage-sama... what happened?" a nurse asked.

Grunting with pain, Jiraiya stumbled, only to be caught by the aforementioned nurse. "Thanks, Tsubaki. I don't know what happened, but I'm going to find out."

Slowly, and with Tsubaki's assistance, the broken form of the Hokage made his way to the bloodied wooden frame that the Hyuga had passed through.

As he staggered out, he saw the Hyuga on his knees, back turned. One by one, the injured ninja shuffled out of the hospital, and one by one, they too fell to their knees, gasping in shock.

Finally, only Jiraiya was standing, held up by the trembling nurse.

In front of them, Konoha lay in ruins.

_My home... Konoha. It's destroyed._

_ All gone._

_ Nothing left._

Many of the ninja were sobbing now. Other ninja were standing amongst the ruins, rifling through the debris, as if in the hopes of finding the bodies of downed comrades.

_No trace of the demons..._

_ I could almost forget they were ever here, if not for the fact that they razed Konoha to the ground. The Leaf has been burnt, and only ashes remain._

_ After so long, after so many trials, in the end, it was all for naught. All the sacrifices, all the hopes and dreams for a better life... all are crushed._

_ Before me lies the ruins of a once great village, and now, I find myself aimless. I, who has dedicated his life to protecting those precious to him, now finds nothing left to protect._

_ The children used to run through these streets, laughing and playing together. Mothers gossiped with the maids, their eyes twinkling merrily as they spread exaggerated rumors._

_ For so long, the shinobi have lived in darkness; my sensei wanted to change that; Hiruzen wanted to give his people a better life, one devoid of so many of the sins other villages were forced to commit._

_ So he molded the village to fit his vision. Here, even the ninja played with the children, laughing and indulging in ridiculous antics._

_ Even ninja could find love here; some married and retired, living out their lives peacefully, far removed from the violence of the world. _

_ For that, the Leaf was seen as weak by others, seen as unable to protect itself._

_How right they were._

Jiraiya shrugged off the nurse's hand and stumbled forward, as if unable to believe what had transpired. A single tear bled from his eyes, running down his cheek along the streak of blood-red ink. The dawn was coming, but it did not seem like a new beginning.

Defeated, the Hokage collapsed.

But he did not hit the ground. Strong hands grasped him, pulling him up to his feet.

"Hokage-sama. Why do you fall? You told me that a ninja always perseveres." a lazy voice drawled out.

Startled out of his sadness, Jiraiya turned to find a silver-haired man staring at him with clear eyes. As always, his head protector was pulled down partially such that it covered his left eye. His jounin vest was torn and ripped in several areas, and he sported deep gashes in his midsection; despite that, he stood straight and unyielding, a stark contrast to his normal, slouching posture.

"The village may be destroyed, but its people are not." the man said simply.

_Hatake Kakashi..._

_ He's right. The village is not made up of the buildings, but its people. Even from the ashes, a new tree may grow, and many leaves will result._

_ We have to persevere... but persevere where?_

Just then, more ninja arrived by his side, their faces streaked with soot. Many had sustained grievous wounds, but all of them stood strong together.

"Hokage-sama, where do we go? What do we do now?" an uncharacteristically subdued Tsume Inuzuka asked.

Jiraiya could feel the eyes of the others upon him.

"Hokage-sama, what are our orders?" the soft, kind voice of Choza Akimishi inquired.

_Tsume, Inoichi, Kakashi, Choza... even Danzo..._

_ There are many more, and they are all of them looking to me for guidance._

_ I am their leader, and so I will lead them._

_ I am just afraid that I might lead them into hell._

Some two hundred ninja stood before him now, not counting the wounded. A soft wind picked up, ruffling Jiraiya's white hair. Raising his voice, Jiraiya commanded, "As your Hokage, I order all of those fit for battle to accompany me to the safe houses. I do not understand why the demons are gone from here, but there still might be more attacking the civilians."

"The village might be destroyed, but we live on. Remember that."

He was beaten, battered and in pain. Still, he ignored all of that, and as the first rays of sunlight struck the ruins of Konoha, the ninja sped off once more.

* * *

_-Konoha Safe Houses-_

Naruto rushed at the enemy, hungry for blood. Still, his emotions could not refresh his already exhausted body, and so with a mere flick of his wrist, the giant man sent him falling face-first into the dirt.

Not bothering with him, the man commanded, "Secure the perimeter; make sure no one escapes."

The ninja made no attempt to fight. They simply fanned out, some of them speeding away to the opposite end of the safe houses.

Coughing out mud, Naruto raised his voice in anger, "What the hell do you want with us?"

Shifting his attention downward, the man spoke, "I am the Raikage, little boy. Do not tempt me. With a single command I could kill every single Konoha citizen... even that pathetic little girl cowering in fear. She is a Hyuga is she not? A shame to see such powerful eyes in the possession of a weakling, a weakling who trembles at the mere sight of an enemy."

"But I am willing to be-" The Raikage began.

Snarling, Naruto was already in the throes of his rage, "Shut up you bastards! You killed my friend!"

Bounding to his feet and sprinting up to the dark-skinned man, Naruto brandished his kunai. Eyes narrowing, the Raikage sent him sprawling backward with a simple slap.

Naruto could no longer control himself. The chains he had tried for so long to materialize before came so easily now, stabbing out through his chest, much to the surprise of all those present.

Hinata herself was wide-eyed. _What is happening to Naruto-kun? I have to help him! But how? What could somebody like me do against the Raikage?_

"Persistent brat. I was going to spare you, but you leave me no choice. Kill him!" the Raikage ordered.

As one, the grey-cloaked shinobi charged the writhing blond.

Realizing that he was being attacked, Naruto forced himself upward once more, fire blazing within his sapphire orbs. All of a sudden, he felt power coursing through his body, defeating the exhaustion that had slowed him just moments before.

_How hard can it be?_

To the Raikage's surprise, Naruto ducked under the swing of the kunai, promptly extended his chains and ripped off the ninja's legs.

_With a mere thought, I could take a life._

Silently, his next adversary appeared behind him, kunai poised to stab straight into his spine. Not even deigning to turn around, Naruto snapped another one of his deadly appendages back, severing the man's wrist then beheading him.

_Is this all there is to life? To take?_

Baring his teeth, Naruto drew all the power he had left; a blue fire consumed him, lighting him up as if he were a candle.

_I always had this power. All I've ever done with it was kill._

More men jumped at him, recklessly risking their lives in the face of his wrath.

_They have seen my power, and they are afraid. Why then, do they persist? What drives them to continue fighting?_

Naruto willed his chains to sharpen, then spun his body around. The sharpened metallic links snapped around in a deadly hurricane, slicing through flesh and bone like a knife through hot butter.

_ It doesn't matter. I'll kill them all._

No more ninja came forth. Looking up, Naruto could see the giant man motioning for the others to stand back.

He then spoke, voice soft but laced with anger and frustration, "You kill my men with such ease. It is clear you have power. If I did not know better, I would say that you were a descendant of the Uzumaki berserkers of yore."

Then his own power surged up, covering his body with cackling bolts of electricity. "But do you know why we fight? Do you know what drives me as the Raikage to send my men to their deaths?"

Naruto bounded at the Raikage, intent on ending his life. With practiced ease and unmatched speed, the man weaved through the deadly web of silver surrounding the boy, sending a bone-shattering blow straight to his jaw. The punch sent Naruto's body flying away with terrifying speed.

A sickening crack rang out, followed by the sound of wood breaking.

"Let me tell you why we fight. We fight so that we can feed our families and live better lives. We fight to crush our enemies and leave nothing behind."

Slowly, the blond struggled back toward the Raikage, his jaw hanging open uselessly and at an unnatural angle.

The Raikage rushed forward and kneed the boy in his abdomen, causing him to crumple to the ground.

"We are not justified, nor do we claim to justify our actions. We are selfish, and we take what we want to better ourselves. And yet even in this world there are villages like Konoha, villages that live under the pretense of being the good Samaritan, giving help where help is needed."

Bringing his foot down upon Naruto's chest, the Raikage pinned the struggling Naruto. "This is a world of injustice, boy. The men you have killed were good men, men with wives and children waiting at home for them. This is war, and so people die. People like your friend, and you."

With deliberate slowness, the man raised his hand, lightning coursing around his skin.

But before he could bring it crashing down upon the prone body before him, a small figure crashed into him. Taken by surprise, the Raikage stumbled to the side.

"Stop! I will be your opponent!" A soft feminine voice exclaimed.

Raising his head, the man's eyes widened in surprise. It was the girl from before, the girl who had cowered at the mere sight of his power. What could have brought about the sudden change?

"Another one... die too then!" the Raikage shouted. The indigo-haired girl simply stood her ground, arms raised in the signature _Jyuuken_ stance of the Hyuga.

The Raikage could have laughed at the sight. _A mere girl, taking on a Kage? Pathetic!_

Rushing forward, the giant extended his leg, smashing his shin into the girl's face; she tried in vain to block the attack, covering her head protectively with her forearms, but the force was so great that her bones broke from the impact.

She tumbled backward, coming to rest just beside the writhing body of Naruto.

The blond saw red. He wanted to rip the heart out of the man's chest, he wanted to make him pay for hurting Hinata.

His body could take no more. It was already well past its limits; but still he fought against the pain, and with a colossal effort managed to once more get to his feet.

Every second he spent standing was an exertion that sent jolts of pain lancing up his body. "I'll never let you hurt Hinata!" He spat. His words were slightly slurred on account of his broken jaw.

At his side, the girl struggled to her feet as well, arms bent unnaturally and hanging uselessly by the side; but Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back to the ground.

leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "I can't afford to let somebody else die because of me... I'll hold them off, so run while you can."

"No! Naruto-kun, I want to help because I-"

Before she could finish, the Raikage appeared before them, placing a foot on Naruto's chest and forcing him to the ground.

"I grow _tired_ of this! I will kill you both _now_!"

And just then, a large pulsing orb of chakra was slammed into his side, sending him flying away.

"RASENGAN!"

There, right in front of the battered blond, the remnants of the Konoha Ninja Corps stood, battered and bruised, but standing nonetheless. Where the Raikage once stood, the large frame of Jiraiya, Godaime Hokage and leader of the Leaf Village crouched in a battle-ready stance.

In a flash of light and the cackle of lightning, the leader of Kumo was on his feet once again, scowling at the sudden development. The assembled body of ninja drew their kunai as one, ready for a battle to the death.

Seething in rage, The dark-skinned man could no longer contain himself. "ENOUGH! Do not be foolish, Hokage. I have heard of your prowess in battle, but look at you! You can barely stay on your feet!"

"As you fight beside your men till your last breath, so I will protect Konoha until my own dying breath!" Jiraiya snarled back, angry at the state his student was in.

The assembled ninja gave a hearty roar.

"I. Said. ENOUGH!" The Raikage roared, quieting all those before him. "This is your student? I will have you know he attacked me first! Look around you. My men far outnumber your pathetic army. I had originally planned on striking a bargain, but your stubbornness and impatience is makes me wonder how you came to be leader."

"Look! Your men are tired and weathered, your citizens fearful. If you are the leader, then I pity those you lead!" The Raikage finished.

The words cut Jiraiya to the bone. He knew he was right.

_No one wants to fight._

_ Not anymore._

_ They fight only because I order them to._

Sighing, Jiraiya spoke, "What do you want? We have nothing now. Nothing to give. If we have to fight and die, then so be it."

"I have no interest in fighting, not anymore at least. Look around us, Hokage: there is not a single soul here, save yourself and your brash student, that wishes to battle. The night has taken a toll on all of us; my men are tired, and I would rather resolve this... _peacefully_." the Raikage said.

Growling with barely constrained anger, Tsume advanced, arms raised, "Shut up! Our Hokage answers not to the likes of you!"

"STOP! Tsume, stand down." Jiraiya ordered calmly. "Raikage, what do you have in mind?"

"The demons have irreparably scarred this land. They are _fox-demons_; it is no secret that Konoha has the Kyubi jinchuriki; the events are no doubt linked to _it_." The Raikage said. "I want it. I want the jinchuriki."

At this, gasps could be heard. All around the Konoha citizens and ninja were wide-eyed.

Suddenly, a young civilian woman spoke out, "Y-yes... give _it_ to him! It must be the reason why the foxes attacked us! They must want to free the Kyubi!"

There was a chorus of assents, and even some ninja found themselves agreeing. "He is right. The jinchuriki is no doubt the root cause of the problem. I say we wash our hands off him." Came the calm clear voice of Hiashi Hyuga. "This boy here, Naruto Uzumaki, he is the Kyubi jinchuriki."

Hinata could take it no longer. Just moments before, Naruto was risking his life to protect the citizens of Konoha. How could they betray him so? What she gained from the confrontation was that Naruto was apparently the host of the Kyubi, and that he was somehow the cause for the demon attack.

"Father! Naruto-kun is innocent! I saw him- ack!" Hiashi promptly slapped Hinata, splitting her lip and drawing blood.

"I am not your father. Now be quiet."

In an attempt to salvage the souring situation, Jiraiya said, "The Kyubi is dead, Raikage."

The Raikage's scowl deepened, "You expect me to believe you? You just want to keep its power for yourselves! I have no more patience; give me your answer now. If it is unsatisfactory, then we shall execute each and every one of you. It is our right, as victors."

_Damn it! He's right; they far outnumber us._

_ If we fight, our deaths are assured._

Sighing, Jiraiya made the most difficult decision in his life.

"We accept."

It was the last thing Naruto heard before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Hinata, however, refused to give up.

"No! How could you betray him? He would willingly give his life for this village!" Hinata cried. _I can't let them do this to him!_

Jiraiya spoke again, words soft and laced with regret. "You have no say in this, girl... but you are right, he would willingly give his life for this village. That is why I do what I must."

_The needs of many outweigh the needs of one. Forgive me, Naruto; Konoha is not dead yet, and I... we must do all I can to rebuild it._

The Raikage's eyes were grim, betraying not one hint of happiness at his victory. "A wise decision, Hokage. Perhaps we might meet again under better circumstances. Let us head for home."

Slinging the unconscious boy over his shoulders, the Raikage disappeared in a crackle of lightning, his ninja following suit.

Then the Hokage's eyes rolled back, and he slumped to the ground, spent.

* * *

Many of the Konoha ninja wandered around the safe houses aimlessly, not knowing what to do; the Clan Heads convened at the summit of the mountain, discussing and arguing about the Leaf Village's uncertain future.

Hinata was carried to the makeshift hospital by Iruka, who had witnessed the whole incident. As the chunin hefted her off the ground, he tried to talk to her, to tell her why the decision had to be made; he could tell she was affected deeply, but she remained unresponsive, preferring to wallow in her own misery.

That night, as she lay on the thin hospital mattress, she could not help but let out a stifled sob.

_ Why..._

_ Why am I so weak..._

_ So incompetent._

Tears streaked down her face now, like twin waterfalls of liquid diamond.

She knew she lived and breathed for him. She never doubted she loved him. She would do anything to be with him. If only she was stronger...

But it was too late now; he was gone, betrayed by the people he tried so hard to protect. She knew about the abuse he was forced to endure, knew about the isolation he was forced to endure. It was clear to everyone why he was not a person, but a thing to be feared; he held in himself the beast that had ravaged Konoha years prior.

And now, it seemed the foxes had returned with a vengeance. Unsurprising then, that the whole situation was blamed on Naruto.

But Hinata did not care; she loved him nevertheless, loved the unbreakable determination he showed even in the face of impossible odds. She had watched him as he charged at the enemy despite his wounds and exhaustion; he fought for her and the civilians, and in the end managed to buy enough time for the Hokage to appear.

A pity he saw fit to sacrifice the greatest warrior on his side. Hinata was angry; she could not care less if every single one of Konoha's ninja died, she just wanted her Naruto-kun back. As always, however, she was too weak, too weak to matter or do anything about the situation.

She was a ninja, a weapon of death. But she never wanted this life. Ever since he first saved her, ever since he acknowledged her like no one ever had, she had only wanted to be a part of his life.

She was his slave, in everything but name.

* * *

_-Miles Away-_

The Fortress was no more than a pile of rubble.

The Shogun stood clad in full battle regalia, riding upon a neighing warhorse. At his sides, the surviving samurai rallied, faces set in stone.

_The Land of Fire is no longer a viable player in the politics of Japan. The land would take years... decades even to recover from the devastation._

_ This complicates things. My plans shall inevitably have to be put on hold. A strategic retreat back to the Winter Fortress is in order; there in the Land of Snow, I will be able to consolidate my forces and start anew._

_ I shall return, and when I do, the age of ninja shall come to an end._

Digging his spurs into the sides of his mount, he forged forward at the head of the column of warriors._  
_

* * *

_-Even Further Away-_

Orochimaru traversed the underground tunnels, an almost euphoric smile upon his face. From time to time, he chuckled creepily to himself, his sibilant laughter echoing through the corridors.

_That went better than expected. All that remains now is to gain more followers._

_ Perhaps I should even start a new village!_

_ Ohh... maybe even get a new laboratory! I really hate those sewers. They do stink after all._

_ And a private bath! Or maybe a mixed bath..._

As this thought passed through his mind, he giggled even louder. _I guess Jiraiya's perverted tendencies really rubbed off on me._

_ Hmmm... and what shall I name my village?_

_ Maybe Kimimaro can come up with something..._

_ I got it!_

_ Otogakure..._

_ When I return, I shall make everything mine._

_ Hell, I'll even bring new meaning to the age of ninja while I'm at it._

* * *

_-Some Time Later-_

When Naruto awoke, it was to find himself in a dark room. Metal chains cuffed his limbs, restricting him of all movement. _Damn chakra suppressants._

There was no light, only infinite darkness.

Then, he heard voices conversing.

"What do we do with it?"

"We break his mind. We need to extract his power."

"Why can't we break his seal?"

Naruto could barely make out the sigh that followed.

"Too dangerous. Look, just do as I tell you; if you have any questions, I'm sure Raikage-sama would be happy to answer them."

Silence again.

And then light. A small light, the light of a flickering candle. It revealed two men looking straight at Naruto. One was armless, and had two scars running vertically down his left cheek. The other was young, and had short silver hair; both sported a similar dark tan.

"He's awake." The scarred man stated.

The younger man walked closer, cocking his arm back and punching Naruto straight in the gut, causing him to spit blood.

"Yeah, he is. Let's work our magic."

The scarred man lighted a small brazier, slowly kindling the fire. Then, he put three metal rods inside.

"So, how do you feel?" The young man asked Naruto. The blond looked up and snarled.

"We got a fiesty one. What do you think, Jubei?"

Turning, the other man smiled, revealing two rows of crooked yellow teeth. "Two to three weeks I reckon. Are the clamps ready, Kitano?"

"Yeah, all oiled and ready."

"Okay then. I think these are hot enough."

Naruto watched as he grasped two red-hot metal rods from the brazier and walked right in front of him, brandishing them like one would a sword.

"Heh. Well, how are you feeling?" He asked, smirking. Naruto did not deign to answer his tormenter, and instead hawked and spit, catching him in the face.

He recoiled, cursing and swearing, "Stupid fucking piece of-"

The younger man, Kitano, simply sighed. "You always fall for that, Jubei."

"Let's make that motherfucker pay!"

He stabbed both rods into Naruto's gut, causing him to scream in pain. The smell of sizzling meat met his nostrils.

"Fuck you bitch! How dare you spit at me! Kitano, give me the other rod!"

Nodding his assent, Kitano grasped the other red-hot metal rod and proffered it to his senior.

Grasping it, he stuffed the hot end into Naruto's shoulder, causing him to struggle all the more.

"You should enjoy it. We are your only companions here after all."

It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

_We question our mortality, dwelling on the fringes of society,_  
_Our gods call us to become their missionaries, protectors of peace and prosperity;_  
_That just leaves us the dregs, the scraps, the strips of spoiled food,_  
_While the men who do naught but pander to the whims of others,_  
_Live with pampered hands and silver cutlery, unheeding of atrocities;_  
_Now, locked in a dark, damp dungeon,_  
_Your only companion the skitter of pest and arachnid limbs,_  
_Now, you think of what you have lost, you give in to despair,_  
_Because you know you are lost, forgotten in the darkness._

_Like loyal puppets we live our lives,_  
_Facing war and strife with not a change in expression,_  
_Because, like the bees who protect their hive,_  
_We would welcome death, if only to sting our opponents once;_  
_Still, the Truth of the world is bared for all to see,_  
_Like a book of sentient animals, magical places and shamanistic tendencies,_  
_It is not so much a stretch of imagination,_  
_But an attempt at creation, the creation of new perspective._

_For there is no 'true' Truth,_  
_Because it is intangible and intransigent and defies all explanations._  
_The truth we know is the perspective we respect,_  
_And the beliefs we expound are the rules by which we live our own lives_

_What is this feeling?_  
_Is your thinking that muddled?_  
_You cannot help but be confused,_  
_Because your body grows weak._

_Day by day, metal is driven into your skin._  
_You are re-healed, restored physically but weathered mentally,_  
_And inside you cannot shake the feeling of betrayal,_  
_A dull heartache that wells up within you._

_My will is ironclad._  
_Unbending as the strongest steel._  
_Unbreakable as the densest of rocks._  
_But inside, I am crying, the saltwater has formed a waterfall,_  
_And when saltwater meets iron,_  
_Even the toughest of ferrous substance..._  
_Must rust._

_-The Thoughts Of Naruto Uzumaki_

**AN:The ending passage was a little prose that I came up with. Take it as a lamentation of Naruto's situation.  
**

**That's the end of the chapter! Read and Review! The time skip will last four years, so Naruto will be fifteen when next you see him. The reason why he is being tortured will also be revealed in the next storyline.**

**Also, Orochimaru's **_**'**_**Fūinjutsu: Rokujūyonman no Sennin Fūin' (Sealing Technique: Six-Hundred-and-Forty-Thousand-Pronged Sage Sealing) was a technique I created for the purposes of the story.**

* * *

**Here are a few plot lines I plan on writing, starting from right after the time skip (in chronicle order):**

**1. The Clouds Hang Heavy: A, a simple Jounin instructor, is not happy with the rule of the Third Raikage. Since their invasion of Konoha, he has only become more tyrannical. Finally, a chance meeting with a caged jinchuriki of the Two-Tails drives him to rebellion.**

**2. Thick Roots Strangle The Tree: Naruto stumbles back to Konoha, heavily scarred and permanently injured. His hair has grown white from the torture he has endured, and he takes the new name of Hanzo Shimizu to hide his identity. He finds Danzo is the new Hokage... But where is Jiraiya? **

**3. My Little Sunshine: Hinata-centric chapter. Who is this Hanzo? Why does he seem so familiar? Hinata has grown even more withdrawn... But inside, she is colder than the harshest winter. She strives to be the best medic possible and unfortunately, that also means she's the best when it comes to cutting things up.**

**4. Orochimaru Returns. Nuff said.**

**5. The Way of the Samurai: The Shogun returns with an army unmatched in numbers, and sets his plans into motion. He will not rest until every ninja is wiped off the face of the Earth.  
**

**I you have any interesting plot lines, submit them, and I may use it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 Master Actor

**AN: I'm back. Been busy.**

* * *

_-Four Years Later-_

_Day after day,  
The pain never stops,  
It is doled out in generous amounts,  
And I receive it with grateful expression._

_My world is a cell,  
In which an eternal dark pervades,  
There is no light,  
Only twisted happiness and joy._

_I empty my bowels,  
Where I am chained to,  
There is no escape from the filth,  
Nor the stench which permeates._

_I can hear the buzz of flies now,  
Harbingers of Death,  
But my friends keep them at bay,  
And I understand that even death knows its limits._

_From inside my world,  
Nothing escapes,  
Except keening wails,  
Raised in exalted praise for inflicted hurt._

_And likewise,  
I can hear from outside,  
A similar wailing not unlike mine own,  
And cries that chill me to the bone._

_I cannot feel by the end of the sessions,  
I am numb to the core, as if it were winter,  
But always they would come at me with glowing hands,  
Re-knitting, restoring, such that I might experience pain anew._

_My friends give me sustenance,  
Because I know they care,  
They care so much they would not allow me to succumb,  
Because they love me, and I love them._

_I lost count of time,  
And so I start again.  
With ragged breath, I concentrate through the pain.  
It's been only an hour._

_Why does it feel like four years?_

_-Thoughts Of Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

"Ey' what do we ave' there?"

"Just a few women. We gon' enjoy them tonight!"

It was a beautiful morning, the type that creeps up onto you and leaves you none the wiser. The sky was cloudless, and the sun hung high in the sky, shining merrily. Bright rays shone down upon the tips of the trees, lighting them up in a radiant green.

Hidden underneath the thick canopy was a band of men, laughing heartily and chugging alcohol; many of them were drunk out of their minds, never mind that dawn had come not two hours past.

A short pudgy man held on to the end of a chain, tugging impatiently on it as he made his way to the cages.

Following behind him was a column of women; their hands were tied together and a metal ring was cuffed around each of their necks. They were completely naked, and many sported vicious bruises and small cuts. Their eyes were downcast and lifeless; many of them were resigned to their fate: they would be used as tools for pleasure, and then they would be slaughtered like cattle. They stumbled and occasionally groaned, but were otherwise subdued.

A beautiful day indeed, with a bountiful harvest to keep the men busy.

Or at least it was supposed to be. The tranquillity of the morning and the merrymaking of the bandits were cut short by the arrival of a man.

His skin was bronzed and his frame was heavily muscled; his hair was white, combed back neatly to prevent it from getting into his eyes. His cheekbones were pronounced, and his face sported defined tear troughs. Thick corded veins bulged out from his exposed forearms, testament to his immense strength. He had the body of a trained fighter, and had the scars to prove it.

His mouth was set into a grim line promising death to those before him. Ebony pupils glared, unflinching at the filth he had been called to eliminate.

Then he spoke, his voice a deep angry grumble, "Hello, kind sirs. I take it you have had a good morning?"

A particularly foolish bandit dared to approach him, stuttering and afraid, "Y-yes... v-very good morning to you. W-we would appreciate it if you l-left us alone to enjoy our breakfast..."

The giant sauntered forth, putting his hand on the man's head and drawing him up to meet his eyes. Fiery eyes met fearful orbs, and the bandit trembled, his legs dangling helplessly in the air.

"Do you want me to crush your brains out and hang you by your guts? Or maybe I could use your intestines as rope. Good rope is hard to come by after all." The man snarled.

The bandit blubbered in fear, and soon a pungent stench assailed the nostrils of all those in the camp.

"Fuck no. You did not just shit yourself. I guess I'm really going to have to rip out your intestines..." The man spat disgustedly, his eyes roaming to the other cowering bandits. Already, many were on their knees, pleading for him to spare their lives; they knew too well that none survived the tender mercies of Kumo ninja.

Grunting, the giant raised his voice, "Listen up. You will let the captured civilian women go, and you will get out of my sight immediately. If I still see you in three seconds, I will visit horrors upon you, horrors so terrifying you will wish you were sent straight to the afterlife."

As the cowardly men scrambled away screaming hysterically, the man smashed the skull of the bandit in his hand into the ground, knocking him out but not killing him.

_Damn cowards._

Sighing, the man trudged over to the sobbing women, unshackling them and setting them free.

_Why do I even bother giving them a chance... if they sent any other ninja, these bandits would surely be dead by now._

Sighing yet again, the giant began to lead the women out of the camp and back toward the village of Kumogakure. The women were still fearful; who was this man? Did they simply trade one fickle master for another?

The man could feel the fear rolling off them, and decided to lighten the mood as best he could. Adopting a cheerful tone starkly contrasting with the terrifying demeanour he used to scare the bandits off, he said, "Hey, I'm leading you back to the village; you'll definitely be safe there!"

Grinning, he gave them a thumbs up.

The women only huddled closer together, keeping their distance.

Before he could try again, a dark shadow materialised in front of him. Her figure was decidedly feminine, and she stood shrouded completely in a black cloak. In her hand was grasped tightly a curved sword, drenched completely in dripping red liquid.

She raised her head slightly, such that her dim blue eyes were visible through the shadows of her hood.

"You let them go again, A. I thought you would have learnt by now." She spoke, her icy tone taking on an irritable edge.

"I could not bring myself to kill them, Samui-san. We are jounin after all; are we so pathetic as to kill those so much weaker than us?" A replied unflinchingly.

"That is why you are weak. It is clear you have not come to terms with _that_ incident yet. Those men captured these pitiful creatures you see before you; they have undoubtedly defiled and murdered many more. You think letting them live is a mercy? You curse other with your weakness!" She growled, visibly seething. "I have enough of your incompetence. I have disposed of them all myself."

A could do nothing but follow the cloaked woman down the beaten path, beckoning for the still-nude women to follow. He winced at the woman's harsh words, but could scarcely dispute their credibility. Yes, he was A, an established jounin; famed for his strength... and his unwillingness to kill. For that, he was shunned and seen as weak, and he was even barred from taking a genin team for fear of corrupting the younger generation with his warped values. What ninja in their right mind would refrain from killing? It was their profession, and for some, their nature.

But no matter what, A could not take life with impunity. He had killed before, of course, but he hated the guilt that came with it, hated taking the most precious thing in the world from someone else.

He was soft. He did not deny that. If there was one thing in the world he could not bear to do, it would be to watch on as the life bled from the eyes of others.

* * *

_-The Raikage's Office-_

_ It has been four years. Four years too long._

The Third Raikage sat in his seat, looking out the window, internally raging at the circumstances. The past years had seen the economy of Kumo flourish; the village's coffers were the fullest that it had ever been. Ever since their defeat of Konoha, and the subsequent defaming of their prowess, Kumo had enjoyed a period of prosperity unlike any other.

Still, it was not enough. It was never enough.

Over the years, his sickness had gone worse. Now, he could barely appear publically for fear of showing his weakness.

All of a sudden, a coughing fit overtook him. He spent an entire minute hacking and weezing into his hand, before finally getting back his breath. Looking down, he saw specks of blood in his outstretched palm.

_The jinchuriki is not broken yet. Why?_

_ I need his power! I can heal myself with it! I could destroy every enemy ninja in the world with it!_

_ Damn it, why doesn't he just break!_

Absorbed in his delirious thoughts, he got to his feet dazedly, stretching his legs and peering out the window of his office. He looked over the village.

_This is my village. All it is now is because of me, because of my sacrifice. Without me, it is nothing._

_ The jinchuriki's mind is not broken yet. They told me it would be quick. But no progress has been made._

_ I cannot die. There was a time I accepted my fate, but without me, Kumogakure will fall. I must live, live to see Kumo rise even higher._

_ I need its power. The only way to do that is to break his mind, to force him to obey my undying will. The only safe way to extract the demon is to make him release it himself; only then can I put the beast inside myself. The greatest seal masters of Kumo have been ready for the day for years, yet still the torture seems to have failed._

_ What am I missing?_

Just then, two ninja came into his office, bowing respectfully and addressing him, "You called, Raikage-sama?"

The tell-tale quiver of their voices betrayed their fear to their leader.

Not bothering to face the two, the Raikage growled out, "The jinchuriki." His tone was deep and dark, and threatened death should he receive an unsatisfactory answer.

Stuttering helplessly, the one-armed ninja quickly spoke, "W-we have tried our hardest Raikage-sama, but nothing works! He is truly unbreakable!"

Calmly, the Kumo leader rose, walking over to the two cowering men.

"You are relieved from your jobs. It has been four years, four years too long." he intoned. With that, he swung his hand at the men, the edge of his palm aimed at their necks. One by one, their heads fell to the floor, an expression of shock forever etched on their faces, their bodies thumping to the ground seconds after.

Without a second glance, he strode out of the room, toward the prison block.

* * *

A walked through the streets, his large frame dwarfing all in his path. He put one foot in front of the other, not bothering to see where he was going. In his mind, he absorbed himself in his own quiet contemplation, mentally blocking out the hustle and bustle of the village.

He did not have to see to know the people whom he crossed. There was Takako, the old fortune-telling oracle, there was Tsubame, the pretty young waitress, rushing to work, and many more. He had walked down the very road countless times, and any time of the day, and knew in his mind's eye what was happening around him.

Still, there was always that faint feeling that wallowed at the edges of his heart. Something felt _wrong_. This feeling of wrongness, ironically, became the norm for A, but still, he could not fully discount the fact that it was there, and that it had been there for four years.

Beneath every smile, underneath every laugh, there ran an undercurrent of unease, present in every single member of the village. From the young ninja students, to the most wizened of elders, nobody was exempt.

What was more disturbing was that he knew the reason for the unease. The Academy children no longer played openly, the youths no longer seemed in their prime and madly in love.

Because according to their dear leader, 'sentimentality is destructive', 'the only real happiness is your village's success' and more recently, 'my word is law'.

The Raikage ruled with an iron fist, crushing any opposition with brutal efficiency. The children were indoctrinated, told their only father was the Raikage, their only mother the village. They must work for its betterment, or die. Their lives belonged to the village, that fact was never disputed.

Women existed only to breed men, to give birth to soldiers of undying loyalty; kunoichi were few and far between, and Samui was the only one A knew to never have borne children in her life. As the thought crossed his mind, he shuddered; Samui had always made his skin crawl, and it was not only because of her fame as a Torture squad member. Her bloodthirsty and cruel methods was unmatched by all except the best, and even against those she could hold her own.

Under the rule of the Raikage, everything was geared toward economic and military success; laughter and play was prohibited, because it was not productive. But A could see the truth for what it really was. The social growth of the people was stunted, the values of the children warped; the Raikage had, in fostering the birth of a personality cult, forever immortalised himself in the hearts and minds of the next generation.

And neither was his godhood disputed, or his weakness considered for that matter. To feed his eternal ego, great looming statues were erected all over the Village Hidden in the Clouds, a testament to his prowess and perfection.

A reached the South edge of the village, and leapt to the top of a rocky outcropping. Here was his personal spot, the place he came to whenever he was free and had to mull over something.

_We are not so different from those we claim to detest after all. The way of the ninja is darkness and dishonour, but it holds deeper meaning than that, or at least it used to. There was a time when being a ninja meant being free, free from the tenets and laws of the faceless autocracy of the Government. But now I see we are the same as the samurai; we used to ridicule them for worshipping the emperor, the Shogun, as a god, but yet here our own leader claims to be one, and nobody dares to oppose him._

_ Ever since the Night of Blood, the night demons rained down upon the Land of Fire as we shinobi besieged Konoha from all sides, everything had changed._

_ Absolute power does corrupt absolutely, after all._

* * *

_-The Prison Blocks-  
_

"Haa... Haa..."

The sounds of his ragged breathing echoed through the dark room; a string of saliva was attached to his parched lips, connecting to the ground.

To a normal man, the stench in the room would be unbearable; to Naruto, who had hung here for god knows how long, it was the air he breathed in, the air he savoured because the smell reminded him he was still alive.

Metal chains restrained him to the wall; two bands cuffed his wrists to the dark cement wall, another two, his ankles. A final length of metal bound him along his midsection, so that he might never have a chance of escape.

Even if he did, he mused sordidly, he doubted he would have enough strength to stand. The metal had long ceased to chafe his skin, and it seemed as though it had become a part of him.

_How long before the next session? I doubt they could do any worse than before..._

He felt hungry. He always did. Vaguely, he wondered when his next meal would come, never mind that the bread he ate was usually rotting and infested with maggots. His captors usually starved him until it was unbearable, but he knew they would never really let him die.

Even the torture they put him through was followed by a quick bout of healing. More often than not, they would nearly kill him with their ministrations, but would always resurrect him from the verge of death.

_ I wonder, when will Jubei and Kitano arrive? They don't usually let me rest for more than a day..._

Sighing, he found himself almost missing the company of his torturers. They were good friends after all, friends that provided him with the hate and anger needed to survive. Every time they drove the sharpened knives and sticks into him he imagined doing the same to them, savouring their screams and inebriating himself on their blood.

It was then that he sensed the entrance of a familiar presence. The aura it exuded was not the mellow, comforting warmth of his torturer companions; instead, it was calm, reserved and not in the least ostentatious.

"You're not Kitano... Haa... Haa... You're not Jubei... Haa... Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed hysterically.

"They are dead." a voice said, tonelessly.

"I'm shocked! I figured... You would have gotten rid of them after the first month... So why have you visited me, old man?" Naruto tittered.

A momentary silence followed Naruto's emission.

Then the voice spoke again, "I am amazed. Your mental constitution is truly one of a kind. Still, you _are_ an Uzumaki... you possess the same unbreakable spirit and unrelenting will."

Changing his expression at the bat of an eyelid, Naruto suddenly snarled, "It's not as if I have any other choice. This is my home; I live here, I eat here... I even shit and piss here. You are trying to move an immovable object here old man... Not even the damned mind-walker you brought here last time could break me..."

"Ahh... Kenzo was the best interrogator we had. A pity he went mad trying to force the secrets from your mind."

The man stepped closer to Naruto, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the filth accumulated on the floor. "You are mistaken Uzumaki. You are not immovable. And if I cannot get the power of the Kyubi from you this way, I shall tear it away by other means. Your new partner will arrive shortly; I do hope _she_ treats you well."

As the hulking man made to exit swiftly, Naruto spoke again, this time barely raising his voice above a whisper.

"You're dying aren't you?"

The giant stopped in his tracks.

"I can smell the cloying stench of blood, your blood. Ha! You, who tout yourself as a god, now face the prospect of death... how ironic. I can see your desperation, the futile struggling of a drowning man clutching at straws." Naruto continued. "It is hopeless, my friend: your death is inevitable. I said this before, so will I say this again. I do not house the Kyubi, not anymore."

The Raikage smashed a fist into his chest, cracking bone, forcing Naruto to look him in the eye.

Blue cerulean eyes met twin pools of black; an expression of pure rage was etched onto the face of the dark man.

"Lies" was all he growled out, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

* * *

It was night. The full moon hung high in the sky, casting its soft rays over the village of Kumogakure.

A watched the sky motionlessly from his perch, silently guarding the small structure he sat on top of.

_ Guard duty at the prison block sure is boring..._

_ Perhaps it's time to make my rounds?_

Stifling a yawn, the heavily muscled man leapt from the roof down to the floor. To the inexperienced, the structure looked little bigger than the exterior of a small hovel, two metres tall and ten metres wide. But A knew better; inside the door was a stairway down into the deepest and darkest pit of filth in Kumo.

The murderers, the rapists, the prisoners, the traitors, be they ninja or bandit, if they were not executed immediately, were sent here to be incarcerated. A stood before the only entrance into the prison, mentally preparing himself for the plunge into madness.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him; it would not do for any prisoner to escape, not even at the cost of his own life. Grasping a torch from the torch sconce upon the wall, he descended the spiralling stairway, deep into the underground.

It would be another minute before he could discern the moans. One could only marvel at how the glorious symphony flowed around the dank corridors like putrid water. The flickering light seemed like sorcerous fire, casting long shadows upon the stone walls.

A shivered; he always hated the moans. The warped sounds encompassed the entire dungeon, seeping into his flesh and corrupting his soul.

He reached the first level. Here, the more ordinary prisoners were kept; many were poor civilians and rebellious peasants. Some of them were simply caught flouting some obscure law the Raikage had passed, and were subsequently apprehended by his personal militia, a personal army of ninja loyal only to him.

The first level housed the most 'criminals' in the prison blocks, and it spanned hundreds of metres from wall to wall. Hundreds of prisoners groaned and looked at him with pleading eyes, reaching out to him and softly begging.

"Some food..."

"No more pain... please..."

"Someone save me... I want to go back home..."

A steeled his heart and passed back to the main staircase, torch held high, as if to banish the shadows before him. But the darkness was ever encroaching, and would linger long after he passed.

He descended once more, reaching the second level. Here, the ninja prisoners were kept. Chakra suppressing metal was infused into everything from the shackles of the prisoners to the bars of the numerous prison cells. The scent of blood was strong here, for it was at this level that the Torture and Interrogation squad spent the most time, tirelessly beating confessions and red fluid out of the criminals.

A sudden scream echoed out, causing A to flinch.

_Looks like the Torture unit is still at it..._

After a quick check of the locks, and a few exchanged pleasantries with the torture specialists, A once again descended.

The third level was the deepest level A had clearance to enter. He had to unlock two metal doors on his way down before he could even step into the gloomy, torch-lit space. It was here that the most dangerous of Kumo's enemies were housed. Every ninja here was kept in a permanent semi-conscious state, to be woken up by the mind-walkers in the Torture squad only to be tortured, or to be executed. Ninja interred here rarely if ever stayed for more than a week; most of them died, either from the pain, or were executed.

As usual, A ran checks upon all the criminals, fifteen in the entire level.

_It must almost be the end of my shift... I've probably been here for five hours already..._

Slowly, A made his way back to the staircase, mentally giving thanks for finally being able to leave this accursed place.

He was just about to leave when a wailing sound reached his ears. Just as soon as it came, it disappeared, as if it were quickly stifled.

Curiosity welled up within A, and he decided to investigate it.

Slowly, he made his way pass the sedated ninja prisoners, until he stood before a door opposite. Putting his ear upon the surface of the metal portal, A could pick out an incessant sobbing sound coming from the other side.

_I can't go in there... I don't have clearance._

But the sobbing continued. Finally, A could take it no longer. Deciding to satisfy his curiosity, A broke the seal upon the door, descending once more into the darkness.

* * *

The sobbing sounds grew increasingly louder, until A reached a small room. This was the deepest he had ever been, and he could only make out two cells in the shadows. Raising his torch, A saw that the sobbing sounds emanated from one of the cells; he gasped as the light penetrated the cell, showing a chained and almost-naked woman crying. Then, she saw him, and suddenly cringed, stifling her cries immediately.

The first thing A noticed was the massive stench that seemed to permeate the entire room; he looked into the cell, and saw the reason for the pungent smell - coagulated filth and brown stains covered the floor, causing the man to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

The woman was a blond, with the saddest black eyes A had ever seen; it was the eyes of a person who had seen too much horror in her lifetime. She looked at the giant with fearful eyes, trying her best to cower while shackled by over-sized chakra suppressing chains.

A simply looked back with sad eyes. He knew who this was - the jinchuriki of the Nibi.

_She is a beast... nothing more... that's what the Raikage always says..._

Fuck the Raikage. A never believed in him anyway; he knew the man was a power-hungry demon, and that he would destroy all traces of freedom to feed his own massive ego. Still, he could not completely defeat the superstitious fear that rose within him even as he looked at the too-thin body of the jinchuriki.

Finally, he could take no more. Without looking back, A raced out of the accursed place, grateful to escape the stifling filth.

* * *

_-An Indefinite Amount of Time Later, The Prison Blocks-_

The familiar creak of the rusted iron portal alerted Naruto to the arrival of a guest. He raised his head, eyes focussing upon the woman that entered. The years in the dark had made his eyes sensitive, such that he had unnaturally keen night-vision.

Naruto sniffed the air, and then licked his lips. A change in company always did him good, especially when the guest was particularly bloodthirsty. All it served was to illustrate just how much pain he could endure. Who knows, he might even drive her insane by his lack of cooperation.

He giggled slightly as the thought occurred to him, bringing the woman to a stop.

Then he fell silent, and the two engaged in a staring match, neither willing to speak.

One minute turned to two, and then to five.

Finally, Naruto could take it no longer; he hissed at the woman and strained at his shackles in an attempt to elicit a reaction.

"Calm down. My name is Samui, and I'm not here to hurt you." The woman whispered, moving closer while she did so. "I've heard… much of you from my colleagues."

"Playing mind games huh? Won't work on me. Just shut up and stick some hot pins in me." Naruto growled.

"Oh, that will come later."

* * *

It would be another week before A returned to the prison. Again, he could not help but be drawn to the same chamber. Again, the woman was crying, and A was beginning to wonder whether she did that every night. Her tears streaked down her dirty face, dripping off her chin and onto the floor.

This time, he managed to speak. "Why do you cry?"

As before, the woman cringed, as if expecting some sort of pain to be inflicted upon her.

A would spend another hour looking at the cowering form of the woman, before leaving.

* * *

A volunteered for the prison block guard duty for the next few weeks; It was the most detested posting in the entire village, but he could never get the image of the woman out of his mind. Something drew him to her, and he was beginning to wonder if he had been bewitched.

Two nights later, he was there once more.

"Why do you not talk?"

This time, she approached the bars, looking at him with wide eyes.

"..."

"You won't even talk to me...?"

A low whining sound escaped from her throat and she pointed to her throat, shaking her head at the same time.

"You can't talk huh? But you can understand me?" A said softly, leaning down such that their faces were inches apart. The only thing separating them was the dull metal bars.

"... Are you the jinchuriki?"

She nodded slightly, clenching her eyes shut as tears welled up once more in her eyes.

That night, A stayed and talked to woman behind the bars, telling her about the world outside the prison.

When finally he exited from the prison, and breathed in the cool fresh air that contrasted so starkly with the pungent, stale air of the dungeons, he felt a pang of sadness; that woman would never get to enjoy the cool night air as he did.

They were jinchuriki after all; they were beasts, not humans.

And deep within his heart, a righteous anger was lit.

* * *

_-The Raikage's Office-_

_I can feel their eyes on me._

_ My enemies, they surround me like a pack of wolves._

_They are all scavengers, and I, a dragon.  
_

_ I hear the bells of victory toll in my name, my figure rising high in the sky._

The Third Raikage stood, head bowed as he surveyed the village, anger brimming.

_They want to destroy me and my legacy. They want to destroy my village._

A report had come in from his lieutenants, indicating the failure of several security seals around the village. Even the integrity of the seals barring all outsiders from the lower levels of the underground prison was challenged, and truly it was as if the Kumogakure was beset on all sides by dissidents.

Some cited this as indication that the rumours of a rebel army were true, and that they were trying to find some way to free the caged jinchuriki.

"Damn it!" screamed the Raikage.

Clenching his fist, he ran different scenarios within his head, trying to decide the best course of action. Finally, he sighed and reclined on his old oak chair. He had no choice but to strengthen his defences and lie in wait for concrete evidence to surface.

Then, a thought occurred to him. Smiling imperceptibly, the Raikage called for an assembly of his ninja corps.

* * *

_-A Short Distance from Kumo-  
_

_Deep._

_Discordant._

The dark clouds opened the floodgates, and the torrential waters fell from the heavens. Thunder roared with unrelenting fury, shaking the earth with its mighty force.

The two peasant farmers followed the hooded figure in front of them, their eyes shadowed by their straw hats. They moved quickly, never letting their lead out of their sight. Then, the figure halted, and with it, the two men.

Fiery orbs carefully observed the village boundary, before turning their attention to the two behind and motioning for them to come forward. Obediently, they sauntered past and knelt upon the ground, eyes straining to find the tell-tale glow of the security seal. Then they pressed their hands together, muttering incomprehensible syllables before regaining their feet once more.

"It is done. The seals are disabled; of late, new batches of seals have been set up along the village perimeter, so we have no choice but to use this route for intelligence." One of the men stated in a gruff voice.

"Understood." The hooded figure answered in a feminine voice. "I thank you, brothers, for your assistance. It was no easy feat tracking you two down."

"As long as the pay is good, Samui-san." The other man answered.

"You will get your pay once this is over, not a second before." Samui said tonelessly. "In any case, I've found the perfect way to end this. We should get back and report to the elders."

Just as they turned to depart, a raucous ringing sound resounded from within the village.

"What might that be?" One of the men inquired, turning and squinting his eyes. He could just make out the shadow of a bell tower, miles in the distance. "Must be quite a bell, that we're able to hear it from here."

"An emergency assembly. You two go on ahead; tell the elders I have pressing business to attend to." Samui replied, before flitting away in the rain.

* * *

A knew something was wrong the moment the emergency bell was tolled. He fell in to the assembly courtyard with the rest of the corps, wondering what might be happening.

High above the courtyard, the Raikage sat, motionless and regal as ever. More ninja appeared, seemingly materialising out of thin air; A glanced around quickly, only to notice that there were some ninja he was not acquainted with.

_It's not possible that they're all new recruits. Something is definitely afoot._

The minutes passed by in silence, the only evidence of human presence being the numerous grey-cloaked figures standing stock-still in the packed courtyard. Not a single sound was uttered, and it was almost as if the congregation of men and women were lifeless husks.

Finally, the Raikage stood, his cloak billowing in the wind. He spoke quickly, not bothering to raise his voice at the silent assembly, "You warriors of the shadow are called here today to receive my command; make no mistake – any dissidence will be punished swiftly and severely. What is required from you is simple: purge every traitor from Kumo land. You will scour the outskirts of the village, from the border to the hinterlands; but do not harm the crops. Dispose of the rebellious peasants and seize the land for redistribution."

A could see that many of his comrades were surprised. They uttered not a word, but the subtle shifts in their posture betrayed their thoughts. A younger ninja wearing the sleeveless gray vest of the Kumo chunin hit his left breast, drawing all eyes to him.

"How will we recognise the traitors from those loyal to the village?" he asked, voice clear for all to hear.

The Raikage appeared to ponder upon it for a moment, before replying in the same nonchalant tone. "You will not know. Kill them all."

With a small burst of electricity, he melted into the wind.

Seconds later, the courtyard was empty.

* * *

_-The Prison Blocks-_

_Damn it! She's deceiving me into letting my guard down, but it won't work!_

Ever since his torturers were replaced by the blonde, Samui, he had not been tortured even once. The 'torture sessions' were in fact sessions in which the woman sat beside him in that rusty iron stool, talking to him about the world outside. No matter how much he railed and cursed the woman, she would just brush him off and say cryptically, "_I do not deserve your anger, but there are others that do._"

Naruto's skin was itchy. It itched with the need to feel pain, to experience that same delightful sensation of hot metal pressed onto his skin. Time here was meaningless, and night melded with day. There was only torture, and recovery, and the timeless existence had never before seen a shortage of pain.

But today… _today_. His body screamed out _for_ pain; he needed to feed the addiction he had, to gift his body with that familiar sensation that was deprived him. He wanted, he _needed_, to be tortured.

He growled softly, as he often did before, allowing his drool to dribble to the floor; as he did so, Naruto played the last session he had with Samui over and over again in his head.

* * *

_-Some Time Before-_

_ "You're quite an obedient prisoner aren't you?" The cold voice mocked him._

_ Naruto raised his head, but chose to remain silent._

_ "Are you content to be here, abandoned by your own village, wallowing in filth?" she goaded._

_ "You act as if I have a choice. These chains are unbreakable by any standards."_

_ "I could… free you I suppose." She whispered._

_ At this, an uncontrollable anger took hold of Naruto's senses, and he balked and struggled against his shackles. "Stop playing with me, woman! I swear, if I ever get out of here, I'll flay the flesh from your bones!"_

_Samui recoiled slightly, but held her ground. She then spoke again, but this time her tone was hard and serious, "You misunderstand me. I am not your enemy. You know who your true enemy is, it is the bastard who sits on his throne lording over us, killing innocents, killing children, killing family! Don't you under-"_

"_Shut up! I know what kind of game you're playing! You're trying to deceive me, but it won't work! The Raikage _trusted _you personally for this job, and there's no way I'm ever going to surrender to your methods!" railed Naruto deliriously._

_Samui lunged forward and punched Naruto straight in the jaw, sending his vision spinning. "Quiet! Your own brethren lie caged like beasts and animals, while the entire populace of Kumo suffers from the reign of a madman! He kills indiscriminately, and even we, we who fight for freedom must do so carefully, lest our families suffer his wrath!"_

_She took a breath, attempting to calm herself. Naruto was speechless; it was certain to him that there was more to her that met the eye._

"… '_my own brethren'… do you mean the other jinchuriki? I've told you and those before you so many times that I don't have it…"_

"_My own family died at his hands." Whispered Samui bitterly. "I've been forced to sully my hands with the blood of friends, all to gain his trust; I'm sick of it. There is, even now, an elaborate network of rebels hiding and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. A group I am proud to support. Just imagine, with your help and the help of your own abused kin, we could easily overpower him! You could return home in a fortnight!"_

'_I see what this is now.' Naruto thought. 'This could be my chance at freedom!'_

_Naruto furrowed his brows in a show of carefully deliberating Samui's words. He cared not for the other imprisoned jinchuriki, for he was no longer one himself; but now he could see the first opportunity at freedom! He had to play his cards right if he wanted to escape his accursed cell._

_After a long pause, Naruto voiced, "So… you are an ally?"_

"_If you want me to be." Samui answered, unnaturally sullen._

"_I see… then I will help you, no matter the cost. If taking the Raikage's head off his shoulders is your goal, then I see no reason why I cannot assist you in this… endeavour. Free me immediately, and I'll see what I can do." Naruto said._

_Samui hesitated the merest fraction of a second, as if surprised at Naruto's sudden acquiesce. Slowly, she drew closer, her hand upon the hilt of her sheathed katana, readying herself to finally free Naruto from his chains._

_Naruto almost gibbered in excitement, a wave of delight washing over him; he would be free!_

_Then the blonde woman halted mid-step and walked calmly out of the cell._

"…_huh?" Naruto blinked. He looked around, but could see no signs of the woman. "Damn it! Whether her story is true or not, I'll kill her when I get out of here!"_

_Inwardly seething, Naruto had no choice but to amuse himself playing out scenarios where he skinned the cold woman alive in his head._

* * *

Naruto sighed. He knew he might never have the chance to see daylight once more. He thought back to before he was imprisoned, and he smiled slightly. It was one of those rare occasions when he was visited by happy visions of the past, visions of him talking, always talking, with the wizened old village leader – the Hokage.

'I wonder how he's doing now…' Naruto thought. 'Oh wait, he's dead. Ah wait, then there's Hinata. Hmmm? Who _is_ Hinata?'

Naruto had the vague feeling he was missing out on something important, but he could not remember a face to go along with the name. In fact, the only faces he remembered were those of the old Hokage, a white-haired man he could only remember as Jiraiya and the familiar sadistic faces of his old torturers.

Just as he was mulling over the past, the iron door burst open, startling him slightly. He raised his head to see Samui walking coolly towards him, and sighed.

"More talking?" Naruto drawled lazily.

Then he noticed the woman seemed a stiffer than before. Her face was expressionless, as ever, but it held the tiniest hints of a frown.

"No more talking; but I still have to reaffirm one thing: will you fight by our side, fight on the side of righteousness?" Samui said, her tone serious.

Faced with the prospect of freedom yet again, Naruto could not help but nod enthusiastically, his mood and demeanour changing drastically. "Y-yes! I'll fight with you! I'll cut off the Raikage's head just for you! I'll slaughter their entire army!"

"Then before I free you, listen to what I have to say. It seems that for all our attempts at espionage the Raikage has found out about our insurgent operations. We have no more time to build our forces, because even now the Raikage has ordered the mass extermination of all the peasants in the countryside! The others may not have noticed, but the Raikage also mixed his personal guard in with the main bulk of ninja corps members, so that they might execute any ninja not obeying his direct orders. Even now, he sits in his office, surrounded only by his most trusted soldiers; if we strike while his back is turned, we could eliminate him quickly and efficiently, without anyone knowing."

Naruto was rather flattered that Samui thought of his power so highly, but then again, she thought he was a jinchuriki. He knew himself that he would barely have the energy to stand after being confined for so long, but he refrained from voicing his opinions.

"Understood. Now free me." He implored.

With a yell, the blonde woman swung her katana so swiftly that the giant chakra-suppressing chains were sliced completely through.

Naruto dropped limply onto the filthy ground, and never was he so happy to touch the ground. He raised his head and looked at the broken shackles that had held him for so long; then he looked at his rescuer, the woman who had freed his body from bondage.

Naruto clawed in the filth desperately, trying to get to his feet, but he found the years had not been kind to his muscles; they had atrophied, and were all but useless. Not only that, every small movement he made sent jolts of pain through his small body, and it felt as if his bones were breaking apart.

They had been broken so many times that they could never be healed.

But Naruto would never be denied, not with freedom finally in his grasp. After years of being confined by the chakra-suppressing shackles, he finally felt _free _to use his power. Scrabbling to his knees, he screamed a scream of pain and ecstasy as the familiar blood-red chains burst from his back, like the leeches bursting from the rotted sinews of plague-filled carcasses. His chains reached out and raised him into the air, spiralling out like the blooming petals of a lotus, and Naruto laughed delightfully.

With a single thought, he willed his chains to be his limbs to carry him, willed them to carry his burdensome body. Then he looked at the awestruck Samui and grinned.

"Ha! I'm free! FINALLY!" Naruto yelled raucously.

"O-okay… we have to get to the Raikage's office imm- AGH!" Samui grunted as Naruto wrapped his chains around the struggling woman.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Samui screamed.

Naruto relished the feeling of power that had for so long been denied him. The years had taken a toll on him, but his mental faculty remained strong and unyielding; for years the hammers of torture beat down upon his unbreakable determination and indomitable will, tempering it, even warping it. He was stronger now, but changed.

With a gesture he willed his chains to throw Samui into a wall, smashing through it. Then, he plunged a single one of his chakra appendages straight through her gut.

By now, he was feeling the insatiable urge to kill his tormenters rise.

"Fear not. I will kill the Raikage by any means possible." Naruto growled.

Then he roared with such guttural fury that the walls reverberated with terrifying intensity. "It will be a bloody night! I'll kill anything in my path!"

Leaving the sputtering, bleeding woman in his wake, Naruto ripped his way out of the prison.

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
